Bloodwork
by j3nnee
Summary: Peter has misgivings about a new case but Neal's excited about discovering more on a legendary thief involved. Will his exuberance cause him to lose everything? Supernatural, whump, hurt comfort, friendship & more! Season 1 & 2 Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

He pulled at his bonds but was too weak to move, a low groan escaping his lips. They had tied a strap of rubber around his mouth, gagging him as he lay on the long plank of wood. He had seen it from above before they had tied him there. It used to be a door, a medieval wooden ornate piece with insets that you didn't seen in modern craftsmanship. He had been astonished something so old had survived for so long or had been turned into something as simple as a table, or so he thought. He had noticed the few slits around the frame but hadn't thought what they were for till they had grabbed him and lay him on top, tying him with leather straps to the board till he could barely move. He had screamed and yelled but then one of them moved closer, amber eyes staring deeply into his till some weird kind of trance fell over him and he felt his body relax, his mind fading a moment as he gave into the glance. It was under this mental lapse they had gagged and finished binding him.

"He's ready, Master. We can begin."

The one with amber eyes was speaking, his eyes turning languidly to look at his captor. He was ordinary looking except for the fact that he was pale, too much in fact for a normal person. He had white blond hair that made him seem almost albino but he wasn't, his lips a sort of coral red with too white teeth that seemed sharper than normal. Did the man have fangs? His mind was too much under the influence of that stare as if someone had waved something pungent under his nose or drugged him. He just moved his eyes around at the blurry figures in the semi-darkness, candles and ensconced torches the only light in the stone room. He was trying to think where he was... why was he here...

"Good. You may do the first cut, Jeremy. Erik will be next then Aaron, Robert and Stefan. Feed my children so that he will come to our side. He will replace our lost brother who broke from our path."

The man's voice reverberated through his skull, something in the tone making him feel happy to do whatever it was they were going to make him do. His mind was a muddle but the spell caused him not to care that he was in danger.

He saw the man with amber eyes, Jeremy, pull out a scalpel as if by magic then slowly cut a shallow incision across his arm. He wanted to wince, a part of him panicking but those eyes stared into his and he just continued to lay there as if it didn't matter what was happening to him. He saw the red ribbon of blood start to form from the cut and then something disturbing.

"Drink children but do not kill him yet. He is a valuable asset. I want Mr. Halden to join us but we must put him through the paces. Drink of him and then he will drink with us and be one with our family."

Neal's eyes looked up into two deep dark orbs, a dark fire behind them that drew his soul deeply into them. He had to turn away but couldn't as the darkness seemed to draw him further along. He felt lips on the wound and turned to see each of the figures taking a turn at drinking from the cut, making it fresh with each new person.

_No... let me go! Don't.._.

He couldn't talk or scream, his mouth gagged and his body effectively drugged into submission by their hypnotic eyes. He was trying to register exactly how this had come to be and why as he started to pass out.

"Sleep dear Nicholaus. All will be well."

**()()()**

Just over a week ago Neal was slumping over some boring case files in the bullpen when he heard a whistle and looked up bleary eyed. It was Peter, his hand giving him the two finger Quantico salute as he realized he was being called up. He nodded vaguely, pulling himself thankfully away from said case files as he grabbed his jacket and hat walking the few feet to the stairs and then up towards his partner's office. He peeked inside before Peter motioned for him to close the door and sit. Neal nodded noticing the agent was staring at his screen rather than at him, scrolling through something as he made a whistling sound between his teeth.

Neal waited a few minutes, watching his friend do this till he finally leaned over from behind, standing there and stared at the screen. What he saw made him whistle in disbelief as Peter paused, turned and they nearly knocked heads.

"I thought those were lost. Nobody's ever proven they weren't."

He saw the look on Peter's face and shrugged.

"Well they haven't."

Peter sighed, minimizing the screen and turning towards him.

"I'm not certain if this is something I want you to do, but Hughes had it thrown on his desk and now it's on mine. I'm having my doubts because there are things here that seem too good to be true and I don't want to take the risk."

Peter was vague enough it was beginning to bother the con as he held up a hand and stopped his thoughts.

"What is dangerous... a new case? Is it anything to do with what you were viewing? If someone has that stuff, I want in if only to view it."

He smiled brightly which seemed to annoy the agent more than usual.

"This is serious, Neal. The last person who was involved with this case, they disappeared. His name was Jeremy McCoy, CIA. He was sent in to investigate the supposed collector of these rare items if they truly exist. We think it's a con of some kind, something you'd have experience sniffing out but everyone who's gone near this has disappeared. In the case of McCoy, they think he became too involved, got paid off and may have stayed with the person involved and could be helping them. There have been sightings of the agent at various times but it's hard to say for certain since he disappeared over ten years ago. The people involved with this collection are stealthy and move by night."

The agent looked reluctant but he pulled out a case file and pushed it across the desk to Neal who glanced down at it and blinked.

"Yosef Machelli? You're kidding me! He's the man you're investigating?"

Neal was almost excited in a strange kind of looking at an idol or movie star sort of way. Machelli was a legend in the field of antiquities or at least he was rumored to be. There were some who thought he was a made up person as was his crew since nobody had ever seen them long enough to confirm an exact identity. As Peter had said, the man and his crew tended to work at night.

"I guess you've heard of him. What can you tell from your stand point, Neal? I'd like to get an insider's view of him if you have anything."

Peter had turned his chair to face him, hands behind his head as he leaned back and gave him his full attention. Neal smiled.

"He's a legend of sorts. Nobody really knows that he is who they say he is and every story is second if not third or fourth handed. Nobody who's ever seen his stash first hand could be found that I know of. We all consider him something of a mythical figure, a story told by the fireside on a cold winter's night. I never was certain he was a real person with all the tales told of him and his collection. It's said to be pretty extensive and if that's what you were viewing, I'd be glad to go in on this case just to see it."

He could see a frown forming on the agent's face, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Neal, this is a serious case. People have disappeared or in the recent case found dead."

Peter pushed another folder over, his face paling slightly. Neal took the file uncertainly as he opened it up and paled himself.

"What is this, Peter?"

He closed the folder and pushed it aside, his lips curled in a frown as he tried to get the image of the pale, skinny corpse out of his mind. Peter looked about as sick as he felt.

"The body was found recently. It's believed to be one of Machelli's men. He was drained of blood completely. All we have to go on are some items in his wallet and dental records. The man didn't look older than he was when he vanished thirty years ago so they think he might have been in a freezer or something preserved all these years. This is why I don't want you to go in."

Peter stood, moving to sit on the desk near Neal.

"I know you think the world of some of these people. You find them fascinating. Heck I do too in some sense or I wouldn't chase them... But this... I have a really bad feeling about this case. Something feels wrong. I've been trying to find any reason not to take it because if we do, Hughes will want to send you in. You're our man, Neal. I don't want to send you on something this dangerous if you won't take it seriously."

He sounded concerned, his manner big brotherly as he laid a hand on his shoulder. Neal nodded, uncertain how to react while underneath he felt like he'd just hit pay dirt. Machelli! To see that collection in person would be like going to Shangrila or Atlantis! He was thinking about it, forgetting about Peter's concerns when he heard a snap and woke up from his thoughts.

"I'm serious, Neal. My gut is kicking me on this one. I don't like what it's telling me."

He saw the look in those brown eyes, a look that spoke of honest concern for him and his livelihood. Neal had never seen the agent look so worried before and it was a sobering experience. Maybe he should consider the agent's worry but that collection: It was like a siren's song and he was the sailor at sea moving towards it and the jagged rocks beyond.

"You're really upset. If you don't want me to take it I won't. Ok?"

He meant it although this other voice in the back of his head wanted to find the address and sneak on over but he wouldn't. Peter was worried and he was his friend. If he had a bad feeling... he would go with what he thought for once. His gut had never been wrong before.

Peter seemed relieved by his easy acceptance of his concern, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Neal. You know I just want what's best for you. I have your back. Ok?"

**()()()**

They had all but forgotten the case, going for coffee not too soon after. The day ended with more boring case files till Neal was all but ecstatic to be going. Peter offered him a ride home and they walked down to the elevator, waiting for the car when Hughes walked up.

"Burke. Caffrey. Wanted to ask if you'd read that new case file. See what your thoughts were on it."

Peter swallowed hard, his eyes turning to Neal who shrugged slightly as the older agent watched the display with curiosity.

"By your reactions, I'm guessing you did. Do you have a few minutes to discuss it. CIA wants to see what we can dig up on our end. I'm not too crazy about the case but my superiors seem to think Caffrey here is the perfect fit to help solve it."

Hughes was smiling slightly, Neal feeling a bit frightened by the expression and seeing Peter was too. The agent cleared his throat and spoke after a moment.

"We did read it. I was discussing it with Neal here... under any other circumstances I would consider it a viable case but with the discovery of the body, I'm feeling a bit leery getting involved with this muchless sending Caffrey in. It's too dangerous, sir."

Peter was watching Hughes nod, the older agent's gaze turning to Neal.

"Noted, Burke. Caffrey... what did you think of the case?"

Hughes was staring at him now, the consultant feeling like he was under a hot lamp between the both of them as he finally answered.

"I'm actually quite intrigued sir. Machelli is a legend in the community but... well, it's not really my decision is it?"

Peter was narrowing his eyes at him, Neal seeing the disappointed look on the agent's face which Peter tried to hide from Hughes who was smiling now.

"Good... good. So we'll talk to Agent Harden tomorrow. He's the agent in charge of this case on the CIA side. He wanted to meet with you Caffrey. Be on your best behavior. Peter, I'll call you with more details."

Peter nodded, his side long looks unhappy ones as he stared at the con. Neal swallowed hard but he had been honest even if Peter was unhappy with that. He did want to do this case despite the danger. Hughes understood and had atleast asked for once. Suddenly a cell went off, everyone going for their phones but it was Reese who answered his.

"Yes... definitely. Let me find the file. _Go ahead with out me. I'll see you both tomorrow._"

Hughes walked back into their offices, the elevator showing up about that time as Peter and Neal entered in silence. The agent pushed the lobby button as he stared at the door and not at Neal.

They stood like that a while till Neal finally thought to say something but Peter spoke instead.

"I can't believe you said that! Neal... I know this man is some sort of idol of yours but this is dangerous! People have died and we don't know why or how. Let's hope they decide NOT to use our department."

He went silent again, his brown eyes flashing somewhat angrily although Neal noticed the underlying emotion: fear. Peter was afraid of something, worried about him he thought but why? He was a grown man and they'd sent him out on more dangerous assignments. Why was this one so different?

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Neal wanting to say something but afraid that Peter would yell at him again. The agent seemed really freaked by the whole assignment. He wouldn't NOT do a case unless he truly felt strongly about what was wrong with it. Neal knew that from experience. Peter really did have his back even if he didn't always want to believe it. Neal trusted the agent but even so there were times his old ways kicked in and he did his own thing. Neal had never had a need to truly trust anyone and after all this time, he tended to think in terms of himself and himself alone.

The elevator doors dinged, opening up onto the lobby. Peter took the first step out, brusquely stomping forward, hands in his coat as his brow furrowed with a serious gaze. Neal waited a moment letting the agent move ahead before he followed behind, trying to stay quiet till Peter abruptly stopped and he nearly crashed into his back. The agent turned around, mouth open to speak then stopped before he actually said something.

"We'll talk about this later."

That was all he said, his manner still very upset as he walked quickly ahead, Neal barely keeping up as he stayed a few steps behind out of respect or guilt. Finally they reached the Bureau garage and Peter's car, both men entering the vehicle without a word. The car started and pulled out into the afternoon / early evening traffic both men still silent. Neal stared out the window at the city as it zoomed past not bothering to mess with the radio or dash. He gave a quiet sigh, hearing a cough from the other side as he turned to see Peter giving him a side long glance. He looked apologetic as he pulled the car over to the side of the street and parked.

"Neal... I'm sorry. I... You have to understand. This case is not a normal case. Don't ask me why but something's wrong and my intuition is kicking me in the gut about it."

He paused, a serious look on his face as he stared at the con.

"Promise me this... if they give us an out tomorrow, take it. I don't want to take a chance if we don't have to."

Peter was really pouring his heart out here, Neal's guilt at being excited by the case washing over him as he nodded. A part of him sulked at the thought of not taking the opportunity to find out if Machelli was real or his collection but he owed Peter and he trusted him to keep him out of trouble.

"Ok Peter."

They grew quiet again, Peter looking more relaxed as he pulled back out into traffic.

**()()()**

Neal looked back, waving at his friend as the Taurus blended back into traffic and vanished. He turned back towards the door to June's, opening it with his passkey and locking it behind him as he entered the palacious house and made his way towards the stairs. There was a note on the banister written in a familiar neat handwriting he recognized as June's.

_**Dear Neal,**_

_**I will be out for the rest of the evening visiting with my grandchildren. I had the cook leave you some food in the upstairs fridge and dessert (brownies) to fix when you like.**_

_**Love,**_

_**June**_

Neal smiled, grabbing up the note and heading upstairs with a bit more jump in his stride. The fight with Peter seemed secondary although it had hardly been a fight more than a disagreement. Neal was still thinking about taking the job if they offered it but he knew the agent was right. Something was off about the case with the missing CIA agent and the dead man he had seen in the files. That alone would make him normally stay away from a case, his dislike of death and violence more than enough to keep him away. Still... he had to know about Machelli. If this was the legendary thief, it would be interesting to meet him, see his stash even if soon after he had to turn him into the Feds. It would hurt his sensibilities as a thief to help catch such a man but if it meant no one else got hurt, it would be worth it.

He was considering every side of the situation when he reached to unlock his door and found it already slightly ajar. Neal quietly reached for a nearby cane from a large floor standing pot before opening the door. There was a soft sound from inside as he peered around then relaxed.

"Mozzie!"

He heard an exaggerated yell, the little guy turning towards him and dropping something on the floor in the process. Neal couldn't help but laugh seeing what he saw. Mozzie looked saddened, a large bit of brownie flatted when it plopped down onto the wooden floor boards. Around his mouth was a chocolate ring and a white one to match over his lips.

"It would help if you warned one before sneaking up on them. That was my last one."

He was frowning deeply, the con looking rather upset as he pulled a few paper towels from the roll and cleaned up the mess. Neal stifled a giggle as he closed the door behind him and left the cane by the door.

"I hope you didn't eat them all. June said she left me some and I would have liked to try one."

He put his coat on the hook by the door and walked over towards his friend as he opened up the fridge and saw not only a dish filled with what smelled delicious but another full of large brownies with walnuts. He grinned.

"Oh yeah, June gave me a few of my own. She had just left the note for you when I came in. Guess she forgot to add: _PS, Mozzie is here_. Didn't mean to frighten you. I hope you didn't plan on using that cane. I bruise easily."

His voice was dead pan as he took up a small glass and took a long sip of milk. Neal pulled another towel off the roll and handed it to him.

"You look like you have a goatee from those brownies, Mozz."

The little guy nodded, wiping at his mouth politely till he no longer looked like some overgrown kid with a milk mustache.

"Better? So... how was the daily grind of the government bureaucracy? Did the man send you out into the field as a target again? You really need to reconsider this agreement after the last time."

Mozzie sounded truly concerned making Neal feel worse for what he was still considering with the Machelli case. Maybe if he bounced it off of his friend he'd get a whole new perspective.

"Yeah... Hey do you remember the stories about Yosef Machelli?"

Neal threw it out there casually, the silence that came back tangible to cut when Mozzie finally turned and looked at him.

"Machelli? THE Machelli who's said to be able to walk through walls, fly through the air and basically do all the things Superman can, Machelli? Who hasn't in the con world? He's a legend. A myth if anything else. No way anyone could live with such a reputation without it being a lie or exaggeration. Why do you ask?"

Mozzie arched a brow upwards, his manner interested as he followed Neal to the sofa and they sat down.

"Peter is investigating Him. They think he might be a real person according to a recent case they were given by the CIA. I think I might be a bit intrigued to find out who the real Machelli is."

Neal felt a broad grin cross his face, the brow remaining arched by his friend who looked a bit worried suddenly.

"Machelli... real? Are you kidding me? If that man is real, I wouldn't touch him with a ten mile pole from the stories I've heard. Some of them are hair raising if anything although by the fourth person it's going to get exaggerated but still. Neal, this is dangerous territory if you take it. Even if it's just a group of thieves, the stories they tell about Him are enough to make you not want to follow."

Now Mozzie was sounding alot like Peter but Neal still felt that excitement about seeing the cache and if it existed. He wanted to know the truth behind the legend.

"But that cache of his. Peter showed me some pics from the CIA. There are things that haven't been seen in 100s of years that were thought lost or never having existed. They had what looked like the golden cup Vlad Tepes supposedly left in the square in Tirgoviste as a test of honor. It's legendary like he is."

His eyes must have been glittering, Mozzie looking entranced by the speech.

"They said he had a diamond encrusted scepter never before seen from the ancient Sumerian's. I had seen sketches of it and a worn picture once."

Mozzie sounded just as excited till his face fell and he seemed to shiver.

"It's too easy, Neal. Even if these things exist in reality and Machelli is real, he's the devil. He can't be anything but. You have to admit it's too good to be more than a trap for fools. Stay away from it."

Neal seemed surprised by his friend's worry and superstition. For once the paranoia seemed so natural but still he felt a sense of wanting to see who this Machelli was and if he was THE man they had heard about. Impulsive he might be but he had to know.

"Two against once... you and Peter should hang out more. Your paranoia, his gut feelings..."

He sounded a bit sullen but Mozzie just nodded.

"Suit is smart. Gut feelings, intuition and paranoia all help to keep one safe to live another day. You should consider listening to that little voice in the back of your head, Neal. Impulsiveness does nothing for you."

**()()()**

The next day came far too soon which in a way made Neal happy. He wasn't worrying too much about the case, his eyes still glittering over the thought of seeing that cache if they took up the case. He could always go behind Peter's back with Hughes but he felt that would be too much even for him. He wouldn't do that under the circumstances, his loyalty to Peter too great. If they got it, good. If not, well it wasn't meant to be.

Peter showed up early, the meeting with the CIA agent at 9 am so they had to get to work earlier than usual. June was a sweetheart and made a thermos of her famous Italian roast for Neal to share. She didn't know about the case but she knew something was up by the gleam in his eyes. He told her it was nothing to worry about, just a case he found intriguing. She nodded knowingly at him, straightening his lapels before ushering him off out the door like a proud mother hen. He felt like he was leaving his home to go to school or maybe a field trip. It was an odd feeling as he thought about the meeting to come. Peter was happy when Neal poured him a cup of June's heavenly brew, sipping it with a happy smile as he took a large whiff of the cup then drank.

"Thank June for me Neal. I don't think I could have gotten by today on the mud in the office." He yawned a bit, looking more tired than usual. Neal poured himself his own cup of ambrosia and sipped at it.

"Trouble sleeping last night, Peter? You look awful!" He tried to say it jokingly but apparently his friend was too tired to take it any way but literally.

"Actually, yes. Wait... you were joking. Anyhow, yes. Had the strangest dream about this case. I honestly hope they give it some other agent or department. Elizabeth said she had a weird dream as well. I say that's a good enough reason not to take it and I am not an omen's kind of person. Geesh, now I sound like Mozzie. His paranoia is catching."

Peter took another sip of the coffee, a frown on his lips but it made Neal think. His friend was really worrying over this case alot more than he thought he should. Maybe he was missing something if everyone saw wrong and he didn't.

"I really think every one's overreacting, Peter. You'll be happy to know, Mozzie agreed with you about the case."

He sulked a bit, unhappy about not getting to find out whether or not Machelli was real or myth. It would be like finding the original amber room of Catherine the Great or the lost city of Atlantis. He sighed heavily. If they lost this case it would be more boring case files and mortgage fraud for them. Peter might like boring and dull but Neal needed to do something a little more exciting. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're excited about the prospect of seeing this myth come to life but sometimes it's better not to know what's behind the curtain."

Peter sounded almost Mozzie-like for an instant, the young man blinking back at his friend but nodding.

"Let's just get this meeting over with so I can get back to those case files on my desk."

Peter smirked at his lack of enthusiasm.

"If you stop sulking, I might take you to that new French bakery around the corner. I know you've been wanting to try it out."

Neal gave him a look, the agent smiling as he took another sip of coffee.

"Deal!"

**()()()**

The memory started to fade, the scent of Italian roast transforming into a more metallic aroma that made the young man crinkle his nose as he came to. He had been hallucinating. Dreaming of what had been only days before. Before he'd waken to this nightmare. Neal gazed at the dimly lit stone room, his blurry vision focusing on few things long enough for him to do more than get a fuzzy hint at where he might be.

It was ancient masonry possibly from Revolutionary times. He tried to think where he was, how he had gotten here and where they might be keeping him. Obviously he had been sent to spy on Machelli and in the course of his involvement had been discovered and captured. He gave a muffled sound of pain, a low groan uttering from his throat as he raised his head ever so little to view the damage. He could just see cuts on his arms healing by some mysterious means as Neal tried to think back to what they had done to him.

How long had he been here? He felt so weak. All he knew was that they would come as a group and drink from the wounds they cut into his arms and then by some magic Machelli would heal his cuts and they would do it again. His blood never recovered but his body did, their stares all they needed to keep him at bay as he let them steal the life from him. Neal was certain he would be dead soon. It was inevitable. His punishment for falling for the trap Machelli had set for him. Maybe Peter had been right and he should have listened. Mozzie was definitely correct in his assumption that Yosef was a devil. It was the only explanation.

His mind was started to fade again. He sensed their presence as a kind of spectral haze spread across his thoughts and turned his body to jelly as they appeared around him. He only had barely blinked and they were there, ominous and staring at him with hungry eyes.

_No more... please... Let me go. Let me die..._

He tried to fade away but someone nudged him in his mind. There was no human or inhuman hand that touched him, only a voice in his head. Machelli's voice.

_Don't leave us yet, Nicholaus. You will be one of us very soon. It is nearly time to complete the rite. Do not anger me as my last protege' did and the world will be yours forever!_

Neal found himself nodding vaguely, his vision suddenly returning to the figures around him. Their eyes seemed to glow from within as Jeremy, the missing CIA agent drew out a shiny metal scalpel and the blood letting began.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_This was a story I've had rolling around in my head since last year. Thought I'd try and give it a whirl and see how it works out. I had put a small portion of what I thought could happen in my __**Menagerie**__ drabbles. I guess you could call this __**AU**__ and perhaps __**Horror**__ of a sort. I prefer __**angst**__ and __**friendship**__._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Peter was surprised when Hughes had called him into his office. The older agent waved him inside, showing him a folder on the desk.

"Burke, I want you to look over this case file. My friend at the CIA called me with this case and wondered if we might have a better insight on it. He knows about Caffrey which is why he asked. It's within his specialties."

Peter had nodded, chit chatting with his boss briefly before Reese's phone rang and Peter excused himself. He walked over to his office and dropped the file onto his own desk as he sat, read the name and opened it up.

_Yosef Machelli_

He read the information within, a mishmash of rumor and hearsay if anything about a mythical and legendary thief of antiquities. A collector of the rare and unseen in the world of lost icons and historical objects. He laughed a bit seeing some of the supposed items Machelli was said to have stolen. From all he read in the initial report it made the man sound superhuman if not ageless. If anything the name must be an alias used by numerous groups if not sects. It was like no case he'd ever read about the more he dug into it.

Peter was reading a particularly interesting tidbit about Machelli the file went into detail about when he saw a photo beneath the page. He pulled it out and immediately pushed back his chair. He had seen many photos of dead people, victims and the like although he had moved to White Collar crimes to stay away but this one... it made him twitch. The body was pale, shrunken up and looking like it had been dessicated if anything. The man's face was distinguishable but the information made him gawk. The body was supposedly thirty years old from what they had listed. The man had vanished and looked no different than he had when he had disappeared as Peter compared the death photo to the actual image of the victim.

There was a strange chill that washed over him as he looked at the photo. He couldn't explain it but Peter knew he didn't want anything to do with this case if he could help it. The image of the dead man insured that. He would tell Hughes but he had to discuss it with Neal first. Reese had insisted he ask Neal's thoughts on the case so he would but reluctantly. Peter removed the photo, moving it to its own separate file as he sorted out the information. Once he had taken down his own notes on the case, started some computer research on it and written down his reasons why not to take the case, he stood and walked out to the small landing and whistled. He watched Neal turn and waved him up. Peter was distracted, glancing over at the PC where a list of Machelli's supposed assets sat. When Neal came in, he indicated he close the door as Peter placed his gaze on the screen and pictures of lost objects he was curious about. If Machelli really had all of these things, that would be an impressive stash. He whistled through his teeth before he heard Neal speak behind him, turning and almost knocking heads.

Neal was wide eyed like a child at Christmas annoying the agent as he wanted to keep this whole case in prospective. He made the consultant sit, talking to him seriously as he showed him the information. That was a mistake. Neal was even more excited ignoring the obviously dangerous undertones till he pushed the file with the gory picture at him. He watched his partner pale and push the file away quickly. Now he saw a glimmer of concern but it was paled in comparison to the idea of seeing this cache and finding out the truth behind the con that was Machelli. Once they'd finished their discussion Neal sounded reasonable about not taking the case if they could. They agreed on that, going for coffee and then returning to the case files on hand. Hopefully the case wouldn't come up again but at the end of the day there was Hughes at the elevator asking about it. Peter was no nonsense and clear that he didn't want it but Neal... when Hughes asked Neal's opinion, he felt his heart sink as the con happily spoke the truth. Hughes had seemed pleased, leaving them as they entered the elevator.

Peter probably over reacted, his anger cause more by fear and worry than actually being upset with Neal. His friend looked scared and confused by his response, both men silent till they got to the car and Peter apologized. They discussed the situation before Peter let Neal off at June's and they parted ways for the evening. The agent tried to forget the incident. He'd have tomorrow to think about it again but for now, he was going home to be with his wife and watch the game.

**()()()**

Peter woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and uncertain what was wrong. He turned to find his wife missing, the bed empty where she would normally sleep. This only increased his anxiety.

"El?" He called out as he left the warmth of their bed and went in search of his wife. He found the bathroom dark but a light downstairs, the agent moving quietly down the stairs. He found a lamp on in the den and the kitchen, the scent of coffee reaching his nose.

"El... honey?" Peter saw her turn, her face sleepy still as she jumped slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Peter... sorry, did I wake you? I couldn't sleep." She sounded upset about something, her hands shaking as she took two cups and poured coffee for them. Peter put an arm around his wife and hugged her as they walked back to the den and sat down.

"Had a weird dream then you were gone and I got worried. What about you?" He held her close with one arm, kissing her on the head as he sat there nursing his coffee cup. El sighed, her blue eyes looking frightened at some memory.

"I had a dream... You were..." She hesitated, her face twisted slightly into a look of fear. Peter held her closer, El trembling but finally wiping at her eyes and speaking again.

"You were dead and I couldn't find Neal. I kept calling to him but he was in the shadows beyond my sight. He told me he was sorry and to stay away. Honey, I know it's just a dream but it felt so real. Is anything wrong? I... I just have this feeling." She nestled closer, her eyes looking up into his but he shook his head. He hadn't told her about the case, doing his best to forget about it but under the circumstances.

"We might have a new case but I'm doing my best to get Hughes to toss it out. I have a bad feeling about it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair as El put down her cup and stared into his eyes.

"What kind of a case is it?" She sounded worried, Peter telling her all the details without adding the gory parts till she nodded.

"I understand. If there's danger involved I wouldn't want to take it either. What is Reese thinking? I know this person is his friend but the CIA... they don't normally give you cases do they?" She had picked up her cup again, taking a sip as he spoke.

"No, it's not a normal case and they don't like to involve us. It's only that Hughes is friends with Harden that we're going to get this. I just have this feeling something's wrong. Maybe that's why I dreamed what I did. Or maybe I'm over reacting. I don't know. I just know I don't want this case and I want Neal to feel the same way."

El nodded, brushing at his hair and kissing him on the cheek.

"So what happened in your dream, Peter. What was so scary about it?" She kept brushing at his hair which seemed to calm him as he tried to think back. It was really just a blur of imagery.

_Peter had been walking down a long winding staircase of stone. It was stereotypically dark and narrow while he held a flaming torch in his hand as he passed other similar torches in sconces along the wall. At the bottom was a long dark corridor that opened up into a larger more circular room. He had the idea he might be in a tower of some kind. He recognized the work as revolution era masonry made to look more medieval if anything. The room was bare but for a long flat table with inset designs of another era. There were slits around the board as he moved closer to look at it._

_**You shouldn't have come, Peter. It's a trap.**_

_He turned, a shadowy figure there in the background. He squinted in the dim light to see but only two glowing red orbs blinked back. He moved closer but heard a hiss of warning._

_**Don't... just leave me! I'm not important, Peter. Not... just stay away. I should have listened to you. There are some things man was not meant to know... or see.**_

_Peter stepped a bit closer, the figure still blinking at him from the darkness when he saw who it was._

_**Neal? Neal what's happened to you? Neal?**_

_He reached out to his friend, the younger man reaching for his hand when something black passed between them and he felt a terrific pain, his breath taken from him._

_**PETER! Don't hurt him... Please... PETER!**_

Then he had waken up, Neal's desperate voice still ringing in his ears. El watched him curiously till he shook his head.

"Peter honey? Are you ok?" She looked at him worried until he smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Guess I forgot what the dream was about. You know me." Peter shrugged helplessly as she smiled and looked at the stairs.

"I think it's time to go to bed. It's nearly 3 and I have a client meeting at 10." She hugged him as she got up and took the cups to the kitchen. Peter stood, waiting for her till she had turned off the light and they turned off the lamp and headed upstairs arm wrapped around each other.

"You sure you're ok, Peter?" She was looking at him curiously as they got back into bed, his brow still furrowed as he thought about the dream. It made no sense and yet something felt real about it. He shook his head smiling at her with a kiss.

"I'm good, El. Good night."

**()()()**

The morning was dragging, Peter barely making it up in time to get dressed, grab some coffee and say good-bye to El. She was in a rush as well, both stifling yawns as they went on their separate ways. Peter made it to June's in record time, Neal sitting outside on the stoop looking more awake than he was. Great... He watched his friend walk over, unlocking the door as the younger man slid into the vehicle and put his belt on.

"Good-morning Peter! Or not..." He frowned seeing the look on the agent's face. Peter blinked and shook his head.

"Sorry, didn't sleep so well. You're not in trouble or anything. So... ready for this meeting?" Peter sniffed, something good wafting under his nose from nearby. He watched Neal smiling as he pulled out the thermos he'd hidden and poured a cup of coffee for him.

"You're a God send. Thank June for me Neal. I don't think I could have gotten by today on the mud in the office." He yawned a bit, looking more tired than usual. Neal poured himself his own cup of ambrosia and sipped at it. They talked about the case, Peter convincing his friend and partner to go easy on the enthusiasm for the Machelli case. Neal agreed, both men happy once the Italian roast started to kick in. The rest of the trip was quick, Peter parking in the garage as they went up the elevator to the FBI offices above. They immediately saw Jones and Diana in the bullpen as they entered through the glass doors. Hughes was up in his office already, a man with short cropped salt and peppery hair sitting with his back to them inside with the older agent.

"Is that Harden?" Neal whispered as they entered. Peter nodded with a shrug, waiting while Neal left his coat and other items at his desk by the door before they saw Hughes wave them up. The other man turned showing a 50ish man with brown eyes and a goatee in a dark blue suit and matching tie. He seemed pretty no nonsense as they approached, Peter only stopping a moment to place his own stuff in his office as he grabbed up his notes and both men entered Hughes' office.

"Evan Harden, Agent Peter Burke and our consultant, Neal Caffrey." Hughes stood as Harden did, everyone exchanging greetings and handshakes. He seemed to keep his eyes on Neal, their handshake lingering a moment. Peter had a chill wash over him as he watched the silent exchange. Something about Harden bothered him but if Hughes trusted him...

"So now that we all know one another, shall we move down to the conference room?"

The group nodded at Hughes' words, shuffling out into the landing and down the stairs. Harden seemed interested with Neal, talking to the younger man about something that made the consultant blink then nod with that smile he gave when he was redirecting a story about his past. Harden smirked slightly, Peter wishing he knew what they were talking about as he tried to pay attention to Hughes.

"Peter... just consider it." Reese finished as Peter tried to think back to what was said, a frown on his face. Hughes was asking him to take the case but his gut and the dream both he and El had... it all seemed to add up to no. He nodded with a sigh, hiding his disappointment as they entered the conference room and took their seats. Harden stood at the front, telling them about the case.

"Agent Burke and Mr. Caffrey... I was told you've all read the case file on Yosef Machelli." He watched them all nod then continued.

"There's some new information we've just become privy to." Harden passed out some folders, everyone opening them up to glance inside.

"The body recently found has finally been identified. He was an antiquities fence with fingers in everything from stolen jewelry, art to national treasures. He vanished off the map some 30 years ago. His name: Alejandro Diego. He was on every list of the police local and foreign, FBI, CIA and Interpol. This just proves the point of this case: that Machelli may not exist and is merely a front for several sects of hardcore thieves, fences and smugglers. We still don't understand the exact nature of the group beyond collecting ancient and rare artifacts in what we think is a huge cache of which may or may not be melted down, resold or otherwise modified for the blackmarkets."

Peter felt a nudge, turning to feel warm breath against his ear. It was Neal whispering.

"_Diego... he was a big player. Another legend. Several people told me they'd seen him in Athens and Egypt when I was allegedly in Europe but it was like sightings of Elvis. Nobody could prove it. Even Mozzie says he saw him once here in NYC. I told him he might as well be talking about seeing Big Foot._"

Hughes coughed, Peter turning as did Neal as they returned their attention back to Harden.

"As I was saying... our man, McCoy was convinced or coerced to give up an honest living to join _Machelli_. Jeremy was a good man till he was taken in. He came from a hard background, changed his life around to go to college and get into law enforcement. I knew him when he was a rookie. Good kid."

Harden sounded a little too close to the situation, Peter looking at Hughes who gave him a "_we'll discuss it later_" look. They continued to listen to the background of the case till the catch came out.

"The main reason... well I came to Hughes when I was told this case was closed because McCoy is my Godson. They didn't want me involved but I've been trying to find a way to get to him, bring him back to the fold. I know he isn't a bad kid. They had to have coerced him in some manner to get him to join. My friends and colleagues won't listen and placed Jeremy on their watchlist. I was hoping you could help."

He was pleading now, his manner less brusque than it had been in the beginning. Harden's eyes moved to Neal, Peter seeing the way he stared at the con. He must know Caffrey's background and hoped he would be sympathetic if not agree to help him out. Peter didn't like the way this was going but he could understand why Hughes wanted them to take this. It was a favor to his friend.

"Thank you Evan. I've already discussed the case to some degree with my agent and consultant and now we have the rest of the story out there." Hughes turned his glance to Peter and Neal. Peter turned his attention to Harden, keeping his manner as professional as he could.

"I understand your concern for your Godson, Officer Harden but I don't understand the need to use my consultant for such a dangerous operation." He saw Hughes expression turn to surprised lividity but he held up a hand even though he knew he'd regret it later, he had to say what he felt.

"I know the FBI would no doubt assist in this operation under normal circumstances but I read the file and I did my own research. Diego's body was exsanguinated. Other bodies have been found in a similar manner throughout the investigations of several other agencies worldwide who looked into the case of Machelli. Can you explain why you left this detail out of your report?"

Peter paused briefly as he saw the pale look on Harden's face. He had been found out. He may have admitted to why he wanted this case investigated by the Bureau but he was not being honest about the costs.

"I am not going to sacrifice my team member. He is not expendable."

Peter finished, seeing the look on Reese's face expressing anger but not at him. The older agent had turned his stare back up at Harden.

"Is this true, Evan? You never mentioned this. Perhaps we should discuss this further. Burke... Caffrey... I'll talk to you in a moment if you'll excuse us."

Hughes tone was firm as Peter nudged Neal and they both left the conference room. It wasn't pretty as they stood over by the coffee machine and watched Reese shouting in some cases and gesticulating in a manner they knew all to well meant he wasn't happy. Neal sighed almost relieved.

"I'm just glad that's not me he's yelling at."

Peter took a cup of coffee from the con as Neal poured another for himself. They stood there a moment in silence, Peter's back to the conference room while Neal watched the scene. After a moment Neal finally spoke.

"I understand now... why. I had no idea Peter." Neal sounded honest enough in his feelings, as he nodded back at him.

"I didn't want to give you the gory details. I figured the picture enough would do it but it didn't. I could see that glimmer in your eyes. Neal... I don't want you hurt. You're not the canary in the cage that goes down in the mine with us. You're a part of the team and my partner. I just hope Reese doesn't give in. I really don't want this case especially under these circumstances. It was a lucky thing I found what I did. It was the only card I could play."

Peter sipped at his coffee, the tension there as they stood in silence. He looked up from his cup when he saw Neal looking just beyond him, turning his head to see Hughes was fingering them back in.

"Guess we're back up. Just... let's play it cool. Ok?"

Neal nodded back at him solemnly as they walked back with their cups and entered the conference room yet again. Harden was sitting now, his face flushed as was Reese's. They must have had quite the argument but Peter waited for his boss to speak.

"Caffrey, do you think you'd be able to infiltrate this group if you had a chance? Is it in your line of expertise?"

Hughes held up a hand at Peter who stood and was ready to protest but held his tongue at Reese's look. Neal looked between his friend, Reese and Harden. Peter prayed for a miracle but then that look crossed his friend's face and he knew in an instant what was going down. Neal looked apologetic at Peter, confidently at the other two men.

"Yes. Yes I could."

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember much about the rest of the day. Once he'd talked to Hughes privately about the matter, he had stormed out of his boss' office, grabbed up his coat and left without another word to anyone. He saw Jones and Diana glance over at him worriedly, Neal averting his eyes as he passed with a look of guilt. He couldn't think about it. Neal had betrayed him by accepting the assignment despite what he had told him or asked of him. It had been simple but now... it was out of his hands and Hughes held the strings. Fine. If that's how they wanted it, Neal could do this on his own.

It was two hours later he finally showed up at his home, having gone for a long drive to think things over. His cell had buzzed several times at him but he had let it go to voice mail. It was either Reese or Neal but mostly Neal. He couldn't talk to anyone right now especially Neal. He was too angry and upset as he remembered the dream and felt sick from what his gut told him. Something bad was going to happen. Nothing good could come from looking into Machelli even if Harden meant it as a humanitarian act to get his Godson back. Something stunk here and he wouldn't just sit there in the heart of the stench without saying something.

"Honey? You're home early. Something wrong?" El was sitting on the couch watching TV when he walked in. It was just after 11 am as he hung up his coat and stomped into the house. He didn't speak, uncertain what to say when he was so angry. El had stood up, moving beside him as she led him to the couch and sat him down. She gently hugged him, kneading gently at his neck and shoulders as she tried to calm him and get him to speak. He didn't want to tell her anything but it spilled out.

"Neal blatantly disobeyed what I asked him to do. It was a simple favor and he just... he just did what he always does. El... he's going to get himself killed! I told Reese how I felt about this case but he's not listening either even when I showed him that Harden was withholding evidence from us. Nobody listened. They're all taking his side!"

Peter stood and started to pace as El remained sitting. Finally she stood and stopped him, making him sit down again.

"Honey, you're making me dizzy and you have me confused. The case you mentioned last night? Peter... I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want to take it. Reese agrees? Why would he want to send Neal out to get himself killed? It doesn't make sense."

She was obviously trying to make sense of what he said so he explained.

"Harden is an old friend of Hughes. Seems one of the men that might be involved with this group in the case is Harden's Godson. He was also with CIA but went MIA and possibly joined the group from the intel they got. I had no idea that's why Reese wanted to help with the case. I couldn't fathom why till then and so I threw out the big guns. I told him some of my own research Harden withheld and that caused Reese to have a private discussion with his friend. It wasn't enough... They're going to do the case anyway."

He was angry... upset and felt betrayed by his boss and partner. Was he the only rational person here? This felt like the Wilkes kidnapping all over again only 10 fold. El nodded in understanding, hugging him as she gently massaged his shoulders.

"So what does this mean? Neal goes undercover to infiltrate the group? Isn't that his forte? I guess it's more than that?" She saw his face but how could he tell her about the bodies? He nodded.

"Gory details. I... I don't know if I can be involved with this." He would have said more but the phone rang, El getting up to answer it.

"Yes, he's right here. No? Ok, I'll tell him Reese. Yes, thank you for calling. Good-bye." She turned back from the phone and frowned at him a bit.

"That was Reese... He didn't sound mad but he was concerned. Wants to see you when you've cooled off."

Peter sighed, nodding as he looked up at the clock and suddenly realized how early it was.

"Didn't you have a client meeting at 10?" He saw her nod with another frown.

"No show. Not sure what happened but they didn't call me back. I told Tracy to chew them out if they called the office before they called me." She smirked ever so slightly then walked back over and sat beside him.

"Honey, I know you feel strongly about this but you can't protect Neal forever. He's an adult. If he wants to volunteer for this, let him. You might not agree but atleast be there for him. You say I protect him too much but look at you. Reese sounded upset but he knows how you are about Neal. Talk to him. Ok?"

She tweaked his nose and he nodded, holding her in his arms and kissing her.

"You're right. You're always right." He sighed and stood with her, hugging her close.

"I guess I should go back to work. I don't know what came over me with this case. I'm not like this. You know that. Am I crazy?" He was still holding her as they walked towards the door together and she gave him another long kiss.

"No, honey. You're perfectly sane for a father worrying over a child." She was smiling broadly now as he blushed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Just go back to work. Talk to Reese and get the job done as quickly as you can. If you're there, nothing can go wrong. I trust you. Neal does too. Don't give up on him."

**()()()**

Reese didn't discipline him for walking out in anger. They had a long friendly discussion about the case, Peter's qualms with it and the deceptions involved. Hughes even apologized for not letting him know why ahead of time.

"I should have told you but I didn't want to jade you anymore than the case file would. I'm sorry for that, Peter but please... I need you on this. Caffrey said if you weren't involved he wouldn't do it. He was feeling guilty afterwards so I sent him home to think it through. I want my team here when they do this. Please reconsider."

Hughes was pleading with him in a sincere manner so Peter finally nodded his consent.

"Thank you, Peter. Next time though I'd appreciate if you would pick up your cell. Water under the bridge?"

"Thank you sir. I'll be more reasonable next time but you do understand my apprehensions."

Reese nodded as he motioned for him to leave.

"Look, we'll discuss it tomorrow. Take the rest of the day off to think this through, cool off and I will see you both in the morning."

**()()()**

Peter left the office, briefly talking to Jones and Diana on the way out. They had heard about what happened as they were briefed on the details of the soon to be case. He nodded to them, keeping his feelings held back as he discussed it with them a moment then left. He had to think it through as Reese had said. What better place to think it through than in the clouds.

He arrived at June's not too long after that, parking across the street and quickly running across. Neal's landlady answered the door, gracious as always and smiling at him as she led him inside.

"The Bureau has some interesting hours if you're off work so soon. Neal only just arrived half an hour ago. He was rather thoughtful about something. I hope he's not in any trouble, Peter."

She sounded worried, her gaze curious but he shook his head.

"No, Neal's fine. Is he still..." He pointed up with his eyes and she nodded.

"Yes he is and he's alone. I hope your discussion goes well."

He blinked at her at how she could always guess what was on his mind. She smiled knowingly and he smiled back as he made his way up the stairs and to the room his partner and charge rented from June. He was about to knock on the door when it opened and two bright blue eyes blinked back at him in surprise.

"Peter? Uhm... hi?"

They just stood there a moment, Peter uncertain what to say and Neal looking surprised by his visitor. Finally the young man moved aside and waved his hand inside. Peter stepped inside the flat, pausing by the door as Neal closed it and turned towards him.

"I wanted to talk to you."

They said it at the same time, a moment of silence then a smirk on both their lips as they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I let my emotions take over. If you want to do this case, fine. I will be there and just know I'll have your back if anything happens."

Neal blinked nodding with a surprised look.

"Thank you Peter. I appreciate that. I also know you're worried about me but I can do this. You know I can."

He had that confident smile that annoyed Peter so much but he nodded.

"I know and I won't say another word about why not. I already spoke with Reese. He told me we'll go over the details tomorrow first thing. So..." He hesitated, the agent standing as he tried to figure out what to do now.

"Got anything to drink?"

**()()()**

For once he didn't care what he drank. Neal had offered him some scotch Mozzie had found him and they tasted it till they couldn't think straight. At some point June came up and found them both near unconscious sitting on the sofa and singing gibberish. Peter didn't remember much as she offered to call El and tell her he would be here for the night unless he wanted a ride. Peter would have answered but he was too drunk to even sit up.

It was sometime later he thought someone spoke to him, covering him with a blanket and tucking him in on the sofa. Everything was fuzzy as he heard other voices, people talking he didn't recognize and slowly the scene turned from Neal's apartment to some dark stone room.

_Shhhh or you'll wake them!_

It was a male voice and a menacing one at that.

_It will all happen soon enough and nobody the wiser. Yosef has planned this perfectly. Who would suspect?_

Peter snorted slightly in his sleep, trying to wake and see the speakers but only hearing them as he caught sight of the shadows moving around the stone room.

_His role is an important one. It will all fall into place as the dominoes are set up._

He wanted to know who they spoke of and what this plan was when he heard that voice.

_Fools! He can hear you. You will ruin the plan. Sleep, Agent Burke. Forget what you see and know it will come into play very soon._

Peter nodded in his sleep to the voice, some kind of haze filling his thoughts till he was no longer dreaming and he slept the sleep of the dead.

**()()()**

He woke up a few hours later, moonlight wafting in from the terrace doors. Peter wiped at his eyes wearily as he tried to think where he was and it dawned on him. El was probably worried about him till he remembered some vague memory of June mentioning he'd call his wife. He groaned quietly, pushing himself up from the sofa and making his way quietly in the dark to Neal's bathroom. Once there he knelt by the toilet, lifted the lid and threw up. It was a brief spasm as he emptied himself of the scotch, closed the lid, flushed and stood. He stumbled to the sink as he washed his hands, face and mouth. His reflection in the mirror was pale, bags under his eyes as he really looked at himself.

"_What are you doing, Burke?_"

He whispered the rhetorical comment before he turned off the light and went back out to the main room and sat on the sofa.

"Peter?"

Neal's voice sounded rather childish across the darkened room, a sudden light going on, both men hissing slightly at the sudden brightness.

"Seemed like a good idea but now..."

Neal sounded a bit off so he was probably still drunk. Peter made a noise to indicate he was listening.

"I'm sorry."

Even in the dim lamp light he sounded plaintive like a little boy asking forgiveness. Peter chuckled, something funny about the image of Neal as a little boy with big puppy dog eyes gazing up at him.

"Nothing to apologize for but we should sleep. Reese expects us to be on our game. By the way... thanks for the scotch but we probably shouldn't have."

He heard Neal laugh ever so slightly then wince.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Night Peter."

"Night Neal."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Figured I'd go into more of what Peter thought, why and how and get into his head on this chapter. Next chapter will be a doozie!_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

The morning was not one of his best. Peter got up earlier than he would have, quietly exiting the room as Neal continued sleeping. June caught him downstairs, smiling at him.

"I need to go home and change but tell Neal to be ready when I get back. Thank you June." He blushed slightly, remembering some of their mild carousing the night before.

June nodded, patting him on the back as he walked out into the early morning coolness and walked over to his car. This felt strangely familiar but he pushed the feeling aside as he pulled out into traffic and headed home. Peter stifled a few yawns, making it home in less time than he thought. He quietly entered the house and tiptoed upstairs to find El already awake.

"Honey, everything ok?" She looked like she had only just waken up but he just nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, everything's ok. I'm just going to take a quick shower and change." He kissed her, hugging her close before she pulled back and gave him a funny look.

"Scotch... honey. You don't usually touch that stuff." She had her hands on her hips now with a mild look of concern. He shrugged helplessly.

"Neal had it and well we needed something to ease the tension. Never again though. My head is aching." He gave a weak groan as he headed for the shower, El pushing him along.

"Fine fine... just get ready and I'll find something for that headache and fix you something to eat. Eggs and bacon ok?" She was smiling at him as he nodded, El disappearing down the stairs in her robe while he closed the bathroom door. Peter quickly disrobed as the water heated up and he ducked into the shower. The steam made him feel so much better. He was out in 10 minutes, quickly drying off as he walked out into the hall wrapped in a towel and found Elizabeth had already placed clothes on the bed for him. He smiled, thinking how lucky he was as he quickly dressed and headed downstairs. The scent of bacon and eggs wafted enticingly up as he inhaled the delicious scent. El was already changed into a comfortable pair of pants and shirt, obviously working from home today. He came up behind and hugged her, planting a kiss on her head.

"Someone's feeling better. I left you some aspirin and water on the counter."

Peter nodded, grabbing a piece of toast as he walked back over to the table and finished it off before taking three aspirin and downing the water. El brought over a small plate of food, sitting beside him as he started to wolf it down.

"Honey, you still have time. June called while you in the shower. Neal was up and she wanted to let you know. Relax a moment." She was staring at him with concern as he nodded and slowed his pace.

"Still stressed out about having to take this case, Peter? Talk to Reese. Make sure he knows how you feel. Tell Neal." She leaned over and kissed him as he finished up his food and nodded, kissing her back.

"Thanks, El. Maybe we can do lunch?" He hugged her at the door as she nodded.

"Call me."

**()()()**

Neal woke up to find Peter gone, the blankets on the sofa folded neatly and no sign of the agent except a glass of half finished scotch on the coffee table. He gave a quiet groan, rolling out of bed as he stumbled tiredly and hung over to the bathroom. His reflection was anything but flattering, bags under his red rimmed eyes and pale face. He gave an uncharacteristic grunt, disrobing as he started the shower and shuffled inside. The hot water felt good as it relaxed him. He finished it off with a bit of icy water to help him wake before tumbling out of the bathroom to find clothes. He had barely pulled on fresh boxers and a tee when a soft knock was heard.

"_Neal... it's June. Are you up?_"

He smiled, walking over to the door and peeking out.

"Yeah. I guess Peter went home early?"

She nodded, noting his half dressed state as he blushed and hid his body behind the door. June just smiled in her motherly way.

"I'll bring you up some coffee and food?"

He nodded with a thankful smile as she left and he closed the door again. Neal thought about how lucky he was to have found her for a friend as he walked over to his wardrobe and tried to find the right suit for the day. He ended up with a gray blue number that had narrow lapels with white stitching. Underneath he pulled on a baby blue button up linen shirt and a skinny blue and gray tie. He looked happy when he finished the look, his hair still a bit tousled as he tried to make it look more manageable. He heard another knock, moving to open the door. June stood there with a small tray of fruit, toast and eggs. There was also some juice and coffee as he helped her with the tray and they went out on the terrace. There was a light breeze playing in the air as they sat down with the paper and food and talked.

"I guess you both had a nice talk?"

She spoke very casually, handing him part of the paper as she took in the local section. Her face was briefly hidden behind the paper as he nodded and answered through a mouthful of toast.

"You might say that but the scotch made it easier."

He smirked a bit then winced, his head still hurting. June tsk tsked him as she stood, went to the kitchenette and started to mix something up from some contents in the fridge. In less than 5 minutes she was back and handed him the contents. It didn't look very appetizing but he knew what it was for.

"Byron used to have the same issue after a long night of cards. Our own secret recipe."

She winked at him as he pinched his nose and took a long pull of the contents. His eyes shut tight a moment then a look like he'd just sucked on a lemon or lime came over his face. After a second his expression was more normal as he blinked at her and smiled.

"Wow... that has a kick to it. Tabasco, Egg and something else I can't quite figure out..."

She grinned.

"My secret. Oh... I called and talked to El. She let Peter know you were ready. He had a bit of a late start too despite going home."

He nodded, smiling as she reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Peter will be here soon. Don't worry about the tray. Maggie will get it. I have a committee meeting today so I need to go get ready."

She rose and walked back towards the door, turning a moment before she exited the room.

"Peter means well, Neal. Remember that."

**()()()**

Neal was waiting outside when Peter pulled up around 7:45. The con was pretty perky he thought despite the hang over they both had to have gotten. The aspirin had worked but he was still feeling a bit off as the younger man slipped a cup into the cup holder a scent filling the vehicle.

"Hey Peter. I brought you a present, courtesy of June."

Peter looked at him a moment as he realized the gift was whatever smelled in the cup. He took a chance and opened the lid, his nose crinkling. Neal was grinning.

"You have to do it in one gulp or it won't work. June's own private recipe. It made me feel better." He grinned again, Peter looking dubious but willing to try anything at the moment.

"This better not make me turn blue or something."

Peter didn't even pinch his nose, downing the noxious concoction quickly before he could taste it. There was a moment of silence then he coughed like he had taken his first breath and smiled.

"That stuffs bad but you're right, I feel better! Tabasco, egg and what... something I can't quite figure out."

Neal shrugged.

"June wouldn't tell me but she left one for your when I got ready to leave. Always thinking of others."

Peter smirked nodding.

"Tell her thanks for me. Now I need something for the taste."

Peter made a face, pulling out into traffic as he felt something nudged against him and smelled a cup of steaming Italian roast there. He looked thankfully at his friend, inhaling the coffee as he sipped at it.

"Good stuff... speaking of which. This case. We're going to have to try some toys from the tech department if you go in undercover, Neal. I'll see what Reggie and the boys have for us."

Neal nodded back, drinking his own cup of coffee as they chatted the rest of the trip over this and that, mostly the case now that Peter knew he was going to have to deal with it. They were more comfortable with one another again, the tension of the day before gone as they pulled into the parking garage for the FBI and headed up to their offices.

Hughes was already there, waiting for them with Jones and Diana. They looked ready despite the early morning as they all piled into the conference room. Harden was absent, something that Reese discussed immediately before getting to the heart of the matter.

"We have a new case all of us will be working on, including myself. It was brought to me by Officer Harden of the CIA. It is technically an unofficial case outside of the FBI so don't discuss this with anyone outside of our department. Caffrey will be our inside man, Jones I want you to take care of intel and Diana you'll be ready with the cavalry. Peter will be in charge of logistics. I want to be sure everything goes well with this operation."

He paused to get a general feel from the group as they murmured an assent and nodded. The older agent smiled then continued.

"We do this one by the book as much as possible. At the first sign of trouble, we're pulling Caffrey out of harm's way and sending in SWAT if necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

He had his eye on Neal who nodded with a more than cheerful smile, Peter smirking slightly but looking relieved that Reese was taking his side finally. They finished going over the main list of information about the case to catch Diana and Jones up along with some new intel from Harden he had left. They had a last known location in the city for Jeremy McCoy which would be the first place they would check while Neal went undercover as Nick Halden to a local club some members of Machelli's were thought to hang out.

It was nearly noon when they finished up with all their discussions, plans and initial workings. Neal walked out with Peter who immediately grabbed up his cell and jacket from the office and started out. Neal stopped him a moment as they passed his desk.

"Sorry Neal. Can't do lunch today. I promised El. Tomorrow for certain, ok?" The agent looked apologetic as Neal nodded back at him, a glimmer of disappointment in his blue eyes.

"Tell El I said hi." He was smiling as Peter waved then pushed his way through the glass doors, ran for the elevator and ducked inside. Even from far away he could see the disappointed look on his friend's face. He'd make it up to him tomorrow.

**()()()**

Neal watched his friend disappear through the glass doors and run for the elevator before it closed. He was a bit disappointed, hoping to continue their talk from the night before but it would wait. He pulled on his jacket and flipped his hat onto his head as he walked out through those same glass doors and pushed the elevator button. After a few minutes the bell dinged, doors opening to reveal Evan Harden.

"Mr. Caffrey or do you have another title?"

He sounded genuinely friendly, holding out his hand to the younger man as Neal took it with a bit of suspicion. The man had a firm handshake.

"Looks like Hughes is busy on the phone. Would you like to join me across the street at the new deli. I hear they have a great Reuben."

A few minutes later they were walking out of the elevator chatting in a more or less friendly manner. Hardin was a fan of the Rat Pack, commenting on Neal's choice of clothing and hat.

"I met Frankie once. Gruff man but nice. Still have the napkin he autographed in a frame at my home. So, I understand Agent Burke finally gave in and decided to take the case. I'm happy to hear that. I really want to find Jeremy and see if he's truly a lost cause. I just can't believe he would have been taken in after everything he went through as a child."

They sprinted across the street, entering the deli and sauntered up to the front counter for a number. Evan was a man of average height, maybe 5'7 or so with a gruff look that had begun to soften as he talked to Neal. He was beginning to think this man really did just want to see his Godson back. He found no artifice in him the more the tried to read his body language. The man was genuine if anything like Hughes. Very no nonsense.

"So what is it about Jeremy that made him want to go into law enforcement?"

Neal listened as they stood there and waited for their number to be called. Harden told him a story about a childhood friend he was practically brothers with. They promised to be Godfather's to the others kids. Evan never found time to get married, his career with law enforcement taking precedence. His friend though, a man named Adam McCoy, married his high school sweetheart Sarah and they had a son named Jeremy. They fell on hard times when his wife grew ill and died only a year after Jeremy was born. Adam did what he could to support them, forgoing college to get a local job in packing. It paid little but they could have a roof over their head and food on the table.

He started to feel the kind of guilt Evan felt for doing better than his friend. Harden mentioned helping his friend when he could, using the excuse it was gifts for his Godson. Adam was a proud man but took the help under the pretense of it helping his son. It was when Jeremy was 22 that he lost his father to gunfire. He was mugged while walking to the bus stop one night after work. Evan had done all he could to help the young man continue college, get into the CIA so he could live a better life than he had known. Jeremy was 25 when they got the case on Machelli. Harden knew little of the case till his Godson went missing, then he did all sorts of research to find out what had happened. Neal listened with kind interest as they finally got up to the counter, put in and received their orders. They sat in the deli and ate, the consultant listening politely and feeling more sorry for Harden with each word.

"I'm sorry for burdening you, Mr. Caffrey."

Neal smiled softly, feeling almost friendly with this man now as he started to understand him more.

"Call me Neal. No problem. I'll do what I can. Your Godson is lucky to have someone like you to care for him and you have a good friend with Hughes."

They talked a while longer during the lunch break, going back up the elevator where Peter looked down at them curiously from his office. He was just taking off his jacket and putting his stuff down. Neal noticed the look but ignored it to walk with Harden as he went to say hi to Hughes and they parted ways.

"You two look chummy. Anything I should know about?"

Peter didn't sound jealous but he was arching a brow up in curiosity as Neal shrugged back.

"When you left Evan was coming up to see Hughes. Hughes was busy and he invited me to lunch. Figured it couldn't hurt. Found out some more background about Jeremy McCoy."

Peter perked up, indicating he sit as Neal shut the door and he told him what Harden had said.

"So he was never originally involved with the case but McCoy was. He's just looking out for his Godson. That makes sense but it's been 10 yrs. He would be... just a bit older than you are now. I can understand his loss of his friend. You must have really made an impact on him if he spoke with you. Did you feel anything else about him? I still have a very bad feeling about this case, Neal."

Peter looked concerned despite the tale he'd told him, the consultant shrugging.

"Nothing. I did everything I could to detect lies and he's genuine. Harden is really just looking for his lost Godson. I don't see any reason not to trust him. I think the little bit he left out was to keep us from not helping him. I got the impression he's been to everyone even private detectives to find Jeremy without any luck. He's just hoping to find his 'family' again. Jeremy is like the son he never had, Peter."

He saw the agent looking at him, nodding in agreement.

"I understand that all too well. Ok, so we need to figure out where these Machelli people meet up. There's that club and we have men checking out the abandoned grain mill. That was the last known sighting of McCoy. The place was renovated into a castle type amusement park in the early 80s but went out of business by the 90s. It's gone through many hands but has remained abandoned for the last 10 to 15 years. Jones is looking in the records to see who owns it now."

Peter pulled out a file and a yellow legal pad with notes. He started flipping through till he found what he wanted.

"The club is one of those upscale places you'd fit in perfectly. Jazz music, dancing and high balls. It's fairly private but they do have a public area. There's a posting board there which is how Machelli was discovered to be in the city as recently as three months ago. There are cryptic messages left on the board that only their members can read. Nobody's sure what they mean but it looks like the CIA had operatives working on it including Jeremy at the time of his disappearance. He was spotted there about a year ago placing one of the messages up. I have Atkins working on it. He's one of our best code breakers. I'll get a copy so we can look it over as well."

Neal nodded, the two men discussing the plan and how he was going to embed himself with the enemy.

"I already have Reggie bringing some toys down for us to look at. It can't be anything obvious but we'll probably use the eagle again. That pen is good if we need to track you or get audio on something. We have one with a camera option."

Peter pushed a small catalog looking book over that showed a few images of the items in question. Neal smiled, wide eyed as he looked at all the nifty gadgets.

"You really go all out for these things. This job gets more fun by the moment." He was looking very excited when Jones popped his head into the office.

"Boss... found some info on the castle. It's been recently occupied. Might still be. We're getting some heat signals off the satellite feed overhead. No people but definitely something hot and several of them."

He walked over and stood beside Neal who had moved forward to see what Jones had dropped onto the desk.

"Interesting. What do you make of it, Neal? Too spread out and small for people... might be natural vents. Flames maybe? Hard to say."

Peter was still looking it over when Neal gave it a long look and snapped his fingers.

"Sconces! You said it was a castle right? What if they have it set up natural with flaming torches in sconces going up and down the corridors. That would account for the small heat signatures the satellite picked up and the set up."

He was grinning broadly, Jones and Peter giving him a funny look but nodding.

"Flaming torches... makes sense for a castle. The place has been abandoned so they wouldn't have electricity and they are probably trying to stay off the map so they'd use anything old fashioned that does get picked up by conventional means. Good work, Caffrey."

He was beaming now, leaning back in his chair as Jones blinked at them both and shrugged.

"I never would have thought of that. Too Errol Flynn for me."

The agent grinned as he stuck around to discuss a few more things then left the two men alone.

"Peter... this fits the mold of Machelli. Whether or not it's a person or a group, this fits. They must have a vault like you'd see in those old movies about castles and tombs. Something huge, built of solid stone and locked behind a huge door. It fits all the rumors and hearsay I ever heard. They probably have a large cache deep in the bowels of that mill where they used to keep the grist and bags of grain. There's always a root cellar. Maybe they modified it for their purposes once they knew the place was abandoned."

He saw Peter nod, listening with interest and seeming to agree.

"You're right. I'll let Hughes know and have Jones do another sweep. We need to see what it is we can of the lay out of the place and find any maps or blueprints."

**()()()**

Peter felt a pain behind his eyes as he stopped looking at the pile of information he had built up on his desk about the Machelli case. Neal was down at he own desk looking up any additional information on infiltrating the group and trying to figure out the cipher. This pain wouldn't go away, voices suddenly coming out of the air as he felt the pain increase and he slumped back tiredly in his chair, arms loosely at his sides. Something was wrong, his eyes moving to look at Neal, Jones, anyone but they didn't seem to notice, the room swaying around him, swirling and finally fading away till he was staring up at a shadowy stone ceiling above.

Where was he? How did he get here? His head ached, a muffled groan from his throat as he tried to speak but found his mouth filled with rags, tape pulled tightly over his lips. He lay on his side, something wet and sticky dripping down his face as he tried to move but found his body unresponsive. There was a window currently shuttered ahead of him, the blurry form just apparent as he squinted in an attempt to make it clearer. It only made his head hurt more, closing his eyes to rest again. He shifted slightly, pain erupting as he did so from his chest.

Peter had been looking for something. Someone. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry from the rags inside it as he realized just how thirsty he really was. He pulled at his hands to wipe whatever dripped down his face but found his arms bound tightly behind him as were his legs. He didn't try to struggle, wondering in his delirium who he had been looking for. It had been important. Danger...

"He's awake. This one is strong if he's waking up this soon. Machelli will be happy with that."

A man spoke, his voice slightly accented but he couldn't quite place it in his current state. There were no footsteps but suddenly feet were before him and someone crouched down and he saw a face.

"Good morning, Agent Burke. So good to see you're well."

The man had deep auburn hair with dark highlights that were midnight blue. His hair was shoulder length, pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore a dark blue turtleneck that made his already pale olive tone skin that much more pale and black denim jeans with silver riveted leather boots. He had the most unusually violet blue eyes, nearly amethyst in color he thought as they drew him in, a kind of fire behind those dark glittering orbs. He started to feel relaxed, the man smiling with too white teeth that looked mildly sharp the more he watched.

"It's a shame we can't take you now, but your friend will. Soon. Now sleep and forget till it is time. Sleep..."

Peter nodded as his eyes started to flutter close, rolling back into their sockets as he returned to his memory.

He woke up suddenly, back in the office and looked around surprised. Hadn't he just been dreaming about something?

He looked around the room, his office with all his diplomas, awards and other accolades. It was safe and familiar like home as he his eyes roamed across the desk to the glass wall where he could view his team below. He gave a sigh of relief uncertain why he felt so frightened. He was forgetting something...

There was a knock at his door and he made a sound of acknowledgment as it opened up. Neal stood there smiling.

"I figured out the cipher. Ancient thing but I'd seen it before in Giza. They meet at the back of that club. There's a secret entrance just inside the back corridor with the offices. Anyone who breaks the code should be able to get in. I can check it out if you want."

Peter had a sudden shiver wash over him, uncertain why this felt so familiar but he nodded. Neal grinned from ear to ear. He looked happy and proud, Peter only saying the worse thing he could of at that moment.

"Good job, Neal. I'll run it past Hughes and see what he says. We still have quite a bit of prep but we're getting closer!"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Interesting how Peter had that weird dream at work. Wonder what it means... Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Much appreciated! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal shifted as much as he could, his body aching, shivering as he lay in the stone room alone. They were gone for now having only recently fed upon him. He wasn't going to last too much longer he knew, his eyes moving around the blurry scenery, looking for some form of release or escape.

_Neal..._

He turned his head, someone gently brushing his hair as he squinted in the dim light to see a familiar face.

"Pe... ter? How..."

Neal tried to rise but he was weak, tied down still as he raised his head weakly. He felt the comforting touch of his friend's hand on his head, a light kiss on his forehead as he closed his eyes and started to feel relaxed, comfortable again. Soon he was looking up, two soft brown eyes peering back at him.

_It's ok, Neal. Just rest. This will all be over soon._

He nodded his head, shifting his body as much as he could as he continued to feel more and more relaxed by the touch to his hair, the gentle caress till he finally fell into a light sleep.

**()()()**

Someone peered down at him, their hand touching his hair but it wasn't Peter Burke. A man with raven black hair with slight hints of gray stood there, deep amber almost reddish eyes gazed down at the young man, his hand gently caressing the young man's hair as he moved closer.

"Rest my young one. Your time will come soon. Change is at hand and I will be there to help you cross over. I've waited to meet you for a very long time."

**()()()**

Neal woke up, his head having nodded down to his chest a moment as he sat at his desk. He glanced around but everyone was too busy to notice. He stretched and yawned, standing as he moved over to the small break area and poured himself the noxious concoction they called coffee.

"You ready?"

He turned towards the voice to find Peter standing there, his own eyes looking sleepy as he poured himself his own cup of mud. Neal nodded, seeing his friend smile at him although he could see the worry there. It had already been a week since they'd been given the case and now was the day of reckoning.

"Peter, I'll be ok. You've already put a man out there in the club. Jones and crew is checking out the castle... Don't worry so much."

He was smiling, radiating confidence. He wasn't sure why but he really didn't feel the dread his friend was. This was going to be easy and probably not do much more than reveal a pack of thieves and hopefully Harden's Godson. Peter nodded, smiling only slightly.

"Let's get you geared up. Tonight's the night you start making yourself known."

**()()()**

The club was fancy enough as Peter had said. Neon lights and cool jazz music wafting out the door like a siren song. Several people went into the club dressed not too differently than Neal usually did which meant he was going to fit in perfectly. He perched his hat on his head as he stepped off the curve across the street and quietly spoke into his watch.

"_Best place out of my radius I've ever had to go undercover. Can I come here on my days off, Peter?_"

He quipped quickly as he strode confidently, smoothly across the street and ended up in front of the club and started to walk in.

"Are you a member?"

Neal stopped short, looking up at the bouncer curiously.

"What do you think?"

He cocked his head up at the man with a semi-annoyed glance, the man blinking a moment as he looked him up and down then nodded, waving him in and stopping the next people behind him. Neal grinned to himself as he sauntered into the smokey atmosphere which was more from the fog machine than actual smoking. He looked furtively around the place till he spotted their agent and watched him pretend to be on his cell. He was surprised they had another snappy dresser in the department when he'd been introduced to his tail, an Agent Morales.

"Yes, I said sell already! Just do what I say. Call you later."

Morales was convincing as an uptight upwardly mobile type as he put the cell aside on the bar and sipped from what looked like scotch. Neal walked up and sat a few stools away, leaning over the bar and smiling at the bartender.

"Ketel One..."

He and Morales gave each other a quick nod before Neal's drink arrived and he went to mingle. The crowd was pretty good for a weeknight, ladies in short shiny and tight cocktail dresses and the men in suits much like his own. He was going to like this detail as he grabbed the eye of a few of the ladies, smiling brightly in his charming manner. He found a small table and chair near the front, sitting down as the band on stage prepared to play. He felt a presence behind him and turned slowly, casually to look up at a young woman with bright green eyes.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new to town?" Her voice purred, his eyes looking her up and down without being obvious. She wore a very short sparkling blue cocktail dress with matching jewelry, her hair up in a messy bun, small ringlets of her bright red hair framing her face. He noticed a short matching blue scarf wrapped around her neck in a stylish manner. She held out her slender hand and he stood, kissing it as he felt her tremble and blush, a smile on her reddish lips.

"My name is Nick..." He let his voice trail off as an invitation as she took a seat beside him.

"Patricia. I like the hat. Is that a vintage Devor? You must have good connections to have one in your collection. I love a man with good taste." She reached over for his drink as he watched her brush against him. She took a quick sip and smiled.

"Very good taste. Mind if I sit with you, Mr..." She let her voice trail off in a soft whisper as he drew closer and their cheeks touched.

"Halden... Miss..." His voice turned low and husky, her eyes sparkling like emeralds in the dimly lit club.

"Morrison... of the Hampton Morrisons."

There was an immediate heat between them as she leaned on him gently, her arm wrapped around his as they sat and listened to the dulcet tones of the jazz band. The music was appropriate for the mood starting with "_Sophisticated Lady_" and following up with "_Green Eyes_." There was something about her that made him want to stay near as she continued to hold onto his arm, whispering to him sweet nothings as did he to her until he saw their target and casually moved his glance towards the man.

Jeremy McCoy looked little like the picture in the case file. His face was the same but his hair was no longer a light brown but a shock of short white blond hair smoothed back thick with hair gel. He wore a nearly blood red Burgundy velvet looking suit jacket with a hot pink shirt and dark slacks. He looked every bit the bad boy, women stopping as he passed by and looking at him with interest. He passed them without looking but his eyes brushed a glance with Neal's, a coldness overcoming him a moment as he saw those now amber eyes (weren't they brown in the picture?) stare into his a moment then turn away. He felt Patricia tense beside him as he drew his eyes from the subject and looked at her curiously.

"My ex... I didn't think he'd be here. I haven't seen him in over a year. Act casual." She sounded afraid for some reason, her arm tightening around his as Jeremy suddenly changed course and approached them.

"Patricia. It's so good to see you again. I missed your presence. We are still on for tomorrow."

Jeremy had a gentle voice but there was something there, an edge Neal could only just pick up on as he felt the young woman grasp at him tighter. She gave a nod of her head, giving off a false sense of casualness he knew she wasn't feeling. Her green eyes gave her away and Jeremy seemed to sense it.

"I don't know, Jer... I made other plans. Nick here said he wanted to take me to the Met. Didn't you Nicki?" She was giving him the look and he nodded, giving the man his full attention without turning away.

"Yes, mon ami. We were going to see Mozart's Magic Flute." He said it with an accent, making himself into someone else when he caught those eyes with his again. Something cold washed over him as if he was dipped in a bath of icy water. He felt a sort of pressure on his head or in his head. He wasn't quite sure till those eyes blinked and he turned away, Jeremy grinning almost malevolently.

"Nick... was it? I've never seen you here before. Are you new to town?" Jeremy's words seemed to bore into him like those strange eyes, his head feeling a bit light but he bit his cheek and nodded.

"I guess you could say that. And you are?" He turned his attitude up a notch to match the situation. Jeremy smiled broadly, his teeth white and shiny and pointed he thought.

"Jeremy. Patricia, I need to talk to you."

Neal was about to protest but he felt Patricia's arm loosen from his, her expression somewhat slack suddenly. He saw her green eyes still looking at him with a silent plea as she stood and walked towards the other man. Neal was standing now, people starting to watch the scene with interest, including Agent Morales at the bar.

"Thank you for keeping my date warm, Nick was it? Maybe we'll meet again..." Jeremy's voice trailed off as he turned with Patricia in arm. She seemed to go willingly but the look in her eyes said otherwise as Neal grasped the man's sleeve.

"The lady was with..." He was about to say '_me_' when those eyes touched his again and something like a haze fell over him. He didn't remember sitting back down or hearing a voice in his ear calling out to him as he came too a few minutes later. It was Peter's voice asking if he was ok. He was sitting there, slumped back in the chair with his hat over his face. People were clapping for the band and he had lost several minutes of time as he stared down at his wristwatch.

"_Something's wrong. I need some... air._" He stood up shakily, looking down to see his drink still untouched after all this time, the ice fully melted. Neal felt sick he thought, casually but quickly leaving the bar with the crowd. He turned a corner once he was outside into a small alleyway, found a dumpster and started to hurl. He knelt on the asphalt when he was done, leaning on the wall in a half crouch, his head aching with a dull throb. He looked up when he heard someone step up, crouching next to him.

"Hey..."

It was Peter, his jacket hiding his gun but he could see it had been loosened in anticipation. He looked worried but relieved he was ok.

"Peter..."

Neal felt himself start to lurch forward as if in a faint as Peter caught him and helped him up. The agent wrapped an arm around him, walking him back to the utility van as stealthily as he could. Nobody seemed to be watching although Neal felt that cold vice-like grip on his head again, shuddering under the pain as they moved out of sight.

"Let me... go." He pulled at Peter's grip, dropping to a nearby planter and throwing up again. His head was really hurting him now as he felt the world spinning around him. There was a buzzing in his head and laughter? He looked up to see Peter talking to him but he couldn't hear over the noise as everything seemed to spin around and he fell back against the cement, his cheek touching the rough surface as he started to pass out.

**()()()**

Peter was out of the van fast, Jones calling out for him to be careful when they heard Neal talk. It was low and slurred but they understood what was going on. The silence had been the hardest part, a low strangling sound they thought in the background but the music and ambient noise interfered with really knowing what was going on. Then they'd heard him. Neal spoke, the sound of his feet hurrying on the pavement. Peter had been out in a heartbeat, running around the corner as quietly as he could as he spotted his partner in the alley by the club and went to check on him.

The young man looked unhurt, Neal's face pale in the dim light of the street lamp. He was crouched by the alley entrance, his eyes looking a bit glassy like he'd been drugged, the pupils larger than normal.

Peter made sure they weren't being watched as he carefully lifted the woozy Neal up and hurried him back to the van. Half way there, Neal felt sick again and fainted by the planter near the van after throwing up again. He didn't look well at all, his blue eyes more black than anything as they rolled back into Neal's head and closed. Neal convulsed a bit, that strangling sound happening again they'd heard on the wire.

"Neal... Neal wake up! Jones, call a bus! Something's wrong with Neal! Come on buddy. Stay with me. Tell me what's wrong!" Peter was freaking out, holding the young man in his arms gently, trying to keep him from hurting himself as he continued to shudder and shake, mouth open in a silent cry as a gurgling sound came from his throat. A few minutes later Jones was there helping him carry Neal out of sight of the bar so they wouldn't attract attention. The ambulance showed up quickly, two medics coming out to check on Neal, hoisting him up onto a gurney after a moment as Peter jumped in after them.

"Tell Hughes what's going on. I'll call from the hospital when we get there." He watched Jones nod back at him, looking at their mutual friend worriedly as the doors closed and the ambulance took off. Neal continued to convulse ever so slightly, the EMTs trying to figure out what was wrong with him as they asked Peter questions. Suddenly, Neal began to calm, the choking sound stopping and his face starting to relax. Peter held his hand the whole time, feeling it squeeze involuntarily at his own but even that was lessening as Neal's hand went limp and the young man went still. The EMTs looked puzzled, hooking up a basic IV to him as they checked his vitals and determined he was breathing, his heartbeat strong and steady.

"Neal... what happened?" He was whispering to his friend, the EMTs having already asked him but he had been clueless as to why his partner was sick. He had heard the conversation, although staticy at times, with Jeremy McCoy but nothing to indicate what had happened. Could he have been poisoned? There were no injuries or marks on him that he could see or the EMTs had found as they search. They finally pulled up to the hospital and they tumbled out the back, the EMTs rushing Neal into the ER while Peter was left behind to wait.

**()()()**

Neal didn't know what was happening to him, his head continuing to feel like someone was squeezing it hard between two thick boards. He kept hearing the buzzing sound in his ears and the laughter. Jeremy's laughter he thought vaguely as he passed out.

It was dark and cold. Neal felt himself at first floating within the darkness, the cool air whipping at him till slowly he felt something solid and somewhat cushioned beneath him. He came to himself again, opening his eyes and looking around at the absolute darkness that squeezed upon him. Neal knew he had to be dreaming as he shifted his body and felt only a few inches between him and the walls on either side of him which were also padded. He tried to sit up and felt something solid and slightly padded there. Slowly realization fell upon him and he started to kick and scream, hitting at the top and sides trying to find a way out. He was in a coffin!

"LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY! LET ME OUT!"

He started to choke, gurgling sounds from his throat as he felt the air grow thinner. The laughter continued as he felt his chest and throat both grow tighter as the air supply dwindled.

"He... elp...p... m m... eee..."

The feeling was overpowering till slowly, gradually the imagery began to fade from his mind and he floated in the darkness again, another voice occupying his thoughts.

_Neal... wake up. Neal..._

He pulled himself towards the voice slowly feeling his body returning to him and the darkness dissipate as he came back to reality. He didn't wake up but Neal knew he was back in his own body again, the pain gone and his head no longer hurting. He relaxed, feeling a comforting hand caress his hair and speak softly to him.

"Tell me what happened, Neal."

Peter sounded so forlorn, another voice joining his.

"He'll be ok, Peter. You heard the doctor."

Neal felt two warm lips kiss his forehead and heard a slight gasp of surprise.

"Peter... he smiled. Did you see that? Neal... Neal can you hear us?"

He felt his head nod and another little surprised but happy gasp. Someone clasped his hand. It was Elizabeth, her cheek rubbing gently against his skin.

"We're here when you're ready, Neal."

**()()()**

The doctors couldn't explain what happened to Neal. He woke up that night, Peter and El having stayed the evening to watch over him. Jones and Diana came to visit as did Morales and Hughes. They talked to him and let him know he was missed and to get well soon.

There was no obvious physical reason they could find for his condition. He had described feeling dizzy and nauseated which sounded like vertigo to one physician. They did a few scans but nothing came up positive. Perhaps he had an inner ear infection one doctor thought, some mild inflammation in his ears when they examined him. That would explain the symptoms they thought, handing Neal some antibiotics to take for the next five days. Peter guaranteed he would take them and carted the young man back to his place.

"I feel fine Peter. Trust me. I don't know why Hughes had to give me a whole week off before I go back on the case. I'm well now!" He was having a little fit of sorts, his voice petulant as he spoke. Peter sighed from his place on his couch.

"You had convulsions, passed out and threw up. I don't see that as well even it did end up only being because your equilibrium was off. Hughes said we're both off the case while you heal so I can make sure you don't run off on your own. Understood? Now... it's time for your next antibiotic."

Peter stood up, walking over to the kitchen and coming back with a glass, plate with sandwiches and the pill. He placed all three on the coffee table, handing him the sandwich first. Neal sat up, pulling the small blanket around him a bit closer. Maybe he had just caught a cold bit it felt like more than that. Something in the way that Jeremy had looked at him made him think he had had something to do with it. He sniffed the sandwich and smiled, happily biting into the chicken salad as Peter watched and smiled.

"Take your pill without complaint and El left you something of a present." Peter sounded coy when he made the comment, Neal blinking at him as he nodded, putting down one half of the sandwich to take his pill with the water. He quickly wolfed down the other half of the sandwich, finished the water and leaned back against the couch. He looked content if anything, Peter smiling as he left a moment to come back with a small plate of brownies.

"I guess you are feeling better. Your color returned. You were pretty pale when I found you. Can you tell me what happened? We heard most of it but there was quite a bit of ambient noise and static. Made it hard to hear everything. We're looking up this Patricia Morrison woman. If she's involved with McCoy and Machelli, this might be a bigger story than we know. Hughes is keeping in touch with Harden for any new information as it arises."

Neal nodded back, sitting up as something crossed his mind.

"She took a sip of my drink. Maybe... she could have put something in there when she did that. Only... I didn't take a sip afterwards. I did black out for a few minutes I just don't understand why."

Neal looked confused, his blue eyes staring ahead as he tried to recall the exact details. It was only two days after the incident at the club. Hughes was waiting for his side of the story before sending him back in. So far Hughes was dubious of the fact a head cold could cause such symptoms as he had. Peter told him that Reese thought he had probably been poisoned if not drugged. Neal agreed it hadn't been coincidence that made him nauseated.

Another day passed and Neal went into the offices alone to talk to Hughes. Peter had been delayed helping El out with carting some things for an event. He would pick him up after the interview. Neal sat with Hughes who had the transcript of what had transpired that night. Neal filled in the few blank spots with what happened and what the people looked like. They were still looking up information about Patricia Morrison but were finding out she didn't seem to exist. Once they were done, Neal went outside to wait for Peter, moving over to his own desk to sit down a few minutes, his head aching. Maybe he did only have a cold. The toxicology report on him had come back negative for anything remotely known to cause the symptoms he had, even poisons and compounds not normally screened for. That had been performed on Hughes insistence.

"Mr. Caffrey. What are you doing here? I heard you weren't feeling very well. I'm sorry."

Evan Harden stood there, the CIA officer looking at him with a look of concern. Neal stood, shrugging with his usually confident smile.

"Just a cold. Are you here for a follow up with Hughes?" Neal turned to see the older agent and director talking with a smile on the phone. It was near lunch time and most of the agents were either gone or eating at their desks. Evan nodded.

"He told me there was news about Jeremy. I guess I should wait till he's off the phone. Thank you for helping with this case. You can't imagine how much I appreciate it."

Harden patted him on the shoulder hard like Peter would with a big smile on his face. Neal nodded, trying not to fall over with the blow friendly as it was.

"Do you know what kind of news he has for me? Is it something good?" He sounded rather desperate, Neal turning to see that Hughes had still not noticed them down there in the bull pen. He was feeling pity for the man despite what had happened. He had the right to know about his Godson. He whispered quickly.

"_I saw him... Jeremy. He's alive._" He was about to say more when he saw Hughes finally noticing Evan and wave him up. Harden looked at him, his expression grateful as he gave him a quick half hug and headed up to Hughes' office. Neal felt a bit guilty not telling him the whole truth but he hadn't had time and perhaps Hughes would. It was out of his hands at the moment. He moved to sit back down when he heard the elevator ding and turned to see Peter walk out.

"You look thoughtful. Anything I should know about?" Peter was smirking slightly, his eyebrow arched but Neal shook his head.

"No, just tired. Can we stop and get something to eat. I need to take my pill."

Peter nodded, waiting for him to pick up his jacket and hat as they started to walk out. The agent noticed Hughes in the office with Harden.

"I wonder what he's going to tell him. After what happened, I hope he tells him the truth. Come on. We can try that little French pastry place you wanted to go to the other day."

**()()()**

It was another five days with more tests at the doctors to make sure Neal was good to go. They decided to give the club one more chance. They had the cipher to work with that would be posted on the wall in the back of the club. Neal thought he had it figured out and it would help them get closer to McCoy and whoever was behind Machelli.

"You remember the code word, Neal? Just say it and we'll be in there like ants on a dead cricket." Peter's analogy was odd but he got the gist, happy to be going back in. He wanted to figure out the secret behind Machelli and help Harden.

He wore a slate gray suit this time with dark stitching, a cobalt blue button up silk shirt underneath and one of his trademark fedoras. He looked slick, walking up to the bouncer who waved him in after looking at him. Must have a good memory, he thought as Neal entered the club and saw Agent Morales in his same spot by the bar, cell phone at his ear.

"Moron! I told you to sell not buy! Incompetent..." He was already slamming the phone shut as he turned and took a long pull of his drink. Neal passed him this time but not without a secret little tip of his hat as if he were just greeting the ladies he winked at. Morales slammed his drink down on the bar, his signal that he had seen him. Neal made his way to the front of the room and sat down at the same table as before. He put his hat in his lap, waiting for the band on stage to start when a familiar voice piped up beside him.

"_No... don't turn around. Just act casual. He's watching._"

It was Patricia Morrison. She sounded frightened if anything, his urge to turn around and look at her strong but he resisted because of her warning.

"_You drugged me, didn't you?_" He whispered through the side of his mouth, a hushed gasp coming from her.

"_No... I promise I... I can't explain but he... Jeremy did it. He knows about you. I don't know how but he knew you would come here._"

He stiffened slightly, acting normally as he stood and went up to the bar. He ordered a scotch on the rocks, walking back idly and sitting down. Neal could see her still sitting there although he acted oblivious to her, drinking slowly to hide his lips' movements.

"_He knew? How? I'm just minding my own business. Looking for a little excitement... maybe some fun._"

She was quiet, murmuring in the background with someone as the band tuned up. Something fluttered to the side onto the floor as he heard her step away. He didn't turn but dropped his hat to pick it up and the paper, reading it while lifting his hat.

_**Meet me in the back hallway. 5 minutes.**_

Neal surreptitiously pushed the note into his drink, the ink immediately erasing in the alcohol as he rose and took it back to the bar, hat in hand. He pushed it up onto his head and headed for the mens room in the back of the club, pushing open the door that led to the hallway in the back. He had barely entered when someone grabbed his hand and held up a finger saying "_SHUSH_" to him. It was Patricia.

She took him to the bulletin board by the offices, showing him the cipher there.

"I don't understand it but it seems to mean something to Jeremy. I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't drug you. I promise." She sounded sincere enough as she watched him looking over the cipher and trying to translate it from what they had at the bureau. He finally had the key, smiling to himself.

"Kids stuff. I'm surprised everyone doesn't just find them there. Will he be there? At the castle?"

She seemed surprised by his quick deduction, nodding with a fearful look. He was only just noticing her clothing, another skimpy cocktail dress only this time in black with sequins, spaghetti straps that crossed in the back and a matching scarf tied around her neck. He was beginning to see a theme here with the scarfs but other things were on his mind.

"Can you take me to him? I'd like to have a few words with your ex about how to treat a lady." He suddenly watched her eyes widen then grow dim again, her face slack as she moved away from him and he turned. The hair on the back of his neck rose before he had fully realized who stood there.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson last time, Nick. I guess I'll have to make you a little MORE uncomfortable this time." Jeremy's amber eyes seemed to glow as Neal stared into them, unable to turn away despite his concern for Patricia. She stood idly by the other man's side as if in a trance, his own body unresponsive suddenly. Neal started to panic.

"Don't worry. I won't make you do anything too dangerous. Now... shall we step outside?"

**()()()**

"_He says he's looking for excitement, something fun to do. Let's show him our kind of fun._"

Peter listened to the voice of Jeremy McCoy over the wire, talking quietly into the mic.

"Neal... What's going on. Neal?"

There was no reply, not even a cough other than Jeremy and another unidentified male presence. Dammit! Neal was in trouble again but they had to be careful not to blow his cover. He turned to Jones.

"I'm going to go out again. Keep recording. I'll get some eyes on the ground. Morales, where are you?"

There as a crackle of static but no reply.

"Morales?" Peter hissed but still nothing as he slunk around the parked cars and could just see four figures in the alley way.

"_The other one... he's been taken care of. He won't interfere. Shall we begin, Jeremy?_"

This other man's voice, also young, sounded more gruff and raspy with a Brooklyn accent he thought.

"_Stefan... be patient._"

**()()()**

Neal couldn't do anything but follow, his moving as Jeremy and the other man motioned, Patricia and him but puppets under then control. He didn't understand what was happening as he kept walking under some mysterious power and they stopped in the alleyway from the other night.

"I think one who's so bored he has to seek excitement such as ours has a death wish, don't you think? He has to prove himself before he can see the castle. A mere cipher is not enough."

Neal watched as Stefan handed Jeremy a pistol, cocking the weapon and pulling the clip out to show it was loaded.

"Now... Nick did you say? Take this weapon." Jeremy handed the gun to Neal who took it although he wasn't actually taking it. It was as if he were a passenger in his own body as it moved and reacted on its own volition.

"Hold it to your right temple, Nick. Let's see how you like our version of fun. This is a very different copy of Russian Roulette. You saw that the gun was loaded. Now... pull the trigger."

Neal felt himself push the gun up to his forehead against his better judgment, his hand moving on its very own. He felt sweat drip down his forehead as he stressed, his finger pulling at the trigger. Both men were staring at him now, their eyes glowing from within it seemed as he wished he could stop this. Patricia's eyes were dull, glassy without any emotion as she just stood obediently by Jeremy's side.

"Pull the trigger, Nick. You said you wanted something exciting. Isn't this exciting?"

His finger pulled the trigger just a bit tighter till he heard the _click_ and nothing. He sensed something trailing up from the back of the gun, a whiff of smoke but it was only a momentary distraction as he felt his hands pull the gun away long enough to clear the dud bullet from the chamber and push it back to his temple.

"Come on... try it once more. Live a little."

The two men were laughing mirthlessly as he felt his hand begin to pull the trigger yet again and then _CLICK_ as the bullet again refused to leave the chamber. Another whiff of thin black smoke rose from the back of the gun and Stefan took the gun from him much to his relief. He was still frozen in place by some unseen power as Jeremy grew closer and leered at him.

"Perhaps, Patricia wants to play too. Not sure she'll be as lucky but let's try for three out of three shall we?"

Stefan handed the gun to the enthralled woman, her hand holding it up to her temple, eyes still dull and lifeless.

_No... Please... don't do this! Don't..._

"Nnnnn... oooo"

His throat fought to speak despite the hold they had on him, Jeremy and Stefan both turning to him with surprise.

"He's able to speak despite our hold? Impressive! I think Machelli is choosing well. Then so be it. Patricia, give Stefan the gun back."

The young woman did as she was told, eyes never changing from their dull stare. Neal had no idea what was about to happen as Stefan took Patricia inside and Jeremy remained.

"You've proven yourself more than resourceful, Nick. Be at this location on Saturday. He wants to meet you."

Neal heard a whispered voice in his head more than his ear, that pain returning from the other day but in a less dramatic manner. He watched McCoy pat him on the arm, that cold feeling drenching him as he collapsed to his knees only to look up and find Jeremy vanished.

He was confused, unable to comprehend the magnitude of what was going on. It was like some kind of hypnosis when he realized he had options. An out. He used the codeword Peter had given him.

"De... vil... d"

His throat was still refusing to work but he had to say it.

"H... ha... m..."

He collapsed to the cement in a heap, footsteps approaching as someone touched his shoulder and he shuddered. His eyes opened up and looked to see a blurry figure that slowly focused. It was Peter.

"Neal... what happened? Neal?"

He couldn't move, his body still under the influence of whatever Jeremy and Stefan had done to him. He didn't understand what it was yet, his brain still too addled from the experience.

"Man down... request assistance! Hold on, Neal. Helps coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Jones ran over when the coast was clear. He helped Peter carry Neal back to the van, the consultant more conscious this time but seemingly under the influence of something. They got him inside, throwing Peter's jacket over him as they sat him in one of the chairs and made Neal comfortable. His eyes were glassy again, dilated and staring through half opened lenses as he slumped in the seat.

"Neal... tell me what happened. Neal... He's not responding. We need to drive him to a hospital. Mind if I take your sedan, Jones?" The junior agent nodded as he tossed him the keys and they moved Neal outside again. Peter took hold of Neal, supporting him as Jones helped him open the car up before going back to the van.

"Make sure he gets better boss. We'll finish up here and figure out what's going on with Morales."

Peter nodded as he helped walk his barely conscious partner to the sedan, slipped him inside the car, put on his seat-belt then ran around to the driver's side and jumped in.

"Don't... hurt her..." Neal's voice was raspy, Peter reaching over after a moment to gently pat the young man on the arm.

"It's ok, Neal. We're going to get you to a doctor. You're safe." Peter sounded more confident than he felt as he zoomed through traffic waiting till they were out of range of the club to put on the siren. Cars thankfully moved out of the way as he raced to the hospital and pulled up to the ER entrance.

"I have a man who needs help here!"

Neal slumped limply in the passenger's seat, his eyes still very glassy. He could still hear Jeremy's voice in his head as he tried to block it out. This time there was no laughter, only the repetitive monotone of a single phrase over and over. He started to feel the rhythm of it as it bore into his psyche.

He focused after a moment to find Peter outside the window talking to someone. It looked like their doctor from the other week. Both men drew closer as Neal continued to just slump there, his body too tired to move as he heard the voice speaking over and over in his head. He blinked when the door opened and both Peter and Dr. Monroe stood there, Peter removing the seat-belt as the doctor helped him carry the young man out. Neal just fell limp in their hold, his feet dragging as they hurried him to a waiting gurney and lay him on top.

"He's talking... Peter..."

Neal mumbled the words as he reached into his friend's shirt pocket and drew out a pen. Peter looked confused as he tried to take the pen back but saw his partner writing something on his hand, his head nodding as if making sure of the details before he returned the pen with a slurred thanks and fainted.

"Neal? Neal! Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Peter was gently nudging his friend but the physician stopped him as he checked his vitals and breathing. The man smiled softly.

"Sleeping. He seems to have relaxed but let's get him inside and check him out."

**()()()**

"Nothing's wrong although... the MRI is picking up some unusual activity in his brain. Is your partner prone to seizures or epileptic in any way?" Dr. Monroe was talking to Peter outside of Neal's temporary room as the young man rested inside. The agent shook his head.

"No. They must have given him something." He was upset, getting up to pace the small waiting area outside the block of rooms his partner was in. Dr. Monroe patted him on the shoulder, nodding.

"We'll run another toxicology report but that's all we can do at the moment. I can't see anything else physically wrong with your friend, Agent Burke."

Peter nodded, the doctor leaving him as he went back into the room. Neal was still sleeping, three hours having passed since he'd been brought in. The doctor told Peter not to worry. Neal was fine. The agent had nodded but he didn't feel comfortable with the situation as he walked over to his friend's bedside and sat, taking the younger man's hand in his own. Neal's hand felt cool to the touch, his fingers limp in his grasp. Peter sighed, his eyes moving around the room a moment till they fell back onto his friend and something unusual. He stood up and leaned over, grabbing up Neal's right hand as he looked at the smeared writing there on his palm. He remembered Neal grabbing up his pen and writing something down. Now he could see what it was as he read the address to himself. He took a bit of paper from a nearby hospital stationary pad and wrote the address down, pushing it into his pocket, gently patting his friend on the head before leaving the room again. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number.

"Jones? Hey, no he's fine. What did Hughes... What?"

Peter made his way to a less populous area, sitting down, his brow furrowed in thought.

"When did this happen? Where did they take him? Thanks..."

Peter hung up the cell, dropping his hand to his side in a frustrated but more hopeless manner. Jones hadn't showed up at the hospital because of Morales. They couldn't find the agent at first till they finally called his cell out of desperation and heard it ringing in a dumpster a few yards away from the club. Morales was inside but he wasn't dead. They weren't sure what was wrong with him but he seemed in some kind of vegetative or catatonic state. They had rushed him to another nearby hospital but nobody was certain what what happening. They were still in the ER checking out the young agent for any signs of injury, drugs or anything else that would have caused this.

There was something going on here that didn't make any sense. First Neal was having odd behavior and seizures he shouldn't be having without a cause now Morales was catatonic. It made little sense to the agent. There was something else going on here.

_You're right Agent Burke, there is something else going on here._

Peter found the scene had changed. He was laying on the floor now at the bottom of a long stone staircase. He could smell the smoke from the torches along the wall as they flickered blurrily before him. His head ached as he lay there sprawled at the bottom of the staircase. A tall dark figure approached him as he lay helpless on the floor, his hand barely twitching as they crouched there beside him.

_Your world is so... black and white you can't see what's really going on, can you?_

The figure traced a finger along his cheek and he shivered as if that hand had been made of ice. The figure smiled, white sharp teeth obvious as he gazed weakly up at them.

_He's special you know. One of a few who has stayed innocent despite his lifestyle. One I have searched for throughout the ages. I believe you would call him a Peter Pan personality? He will be an excellent addition to my collection once the rite has been completed._

Peter stared up into those dark eyes and felt himself falling forward into a deep expanse of nothingness.

_That's right, Agent Burke... continue with your reverie. Soon it will be time to wake from that dream of things past and face the present. All will be revealed._

Peter felt his head nod against his will as his eyes closed and the voice eased him into a relaxed state of mind.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to find himself alone in a strange room. It took him a moment to realize he was in a hospital, the low beep of a monitor to his left and an IV stuck on a pole feeding into his arm on the right. His head hurt only a little bit this time as he remembered why and how he had come to be here. His mind had been in a weird place but now he was out of there, lifting up his right hand to see a smeared collection of letters there. It was already burned in his memory but it no longer repeated over and over as it had before. The act of writing it down had stopped the voice from speaking to him as he sat up and looked around. A figure slept quietly in the corner on a small couch. It was Peter.

His friend looked tired, his face tight even in sleep. Neal wanted to tell him what was going on but he still didn't understand anything himself. Jeremy had gotten into his head but he still called him Nick so he couldn't have told him anything about his real identity. He yawned quietly, leaning back against the pillows and trying to relax.

_It's nearly time, sweet Nicholaus._

He opened his eyes to that dark stone room again but this time he didn't feel as afraid. Something had changed. It looked the same with the flaming sconces around it but an odd calm had fallen over him.

_You will soon be one with the legend of Yosef Machelli. Aren't you proud to be part of such a mythical and wondrous heritage, child?_

Neal felt his head nodding as the dark figure moved closer and he felt cool breath against his cheek and neck. He moved his head away as he bared his own neck to the darkness and voice.

_Yes child. Thief and silver tongued imp. Let me carry you over to Neverland._

**()()()**

Neal woke up again when he heard movement nearby. He opened his eyes and found Peter sitting beside his bed, head down to his chest as if he had nodded off. The agent looked comfortable enough but Neal reached out and gently touched him on the hand.

"Hmmm? Hey..." Peter looked surprised, unable to stifle a yawn as he stretched ever so slightly where he sat and smiled at him. Neal smiled back glad to know his friend was there.

"Hey... how long have I been out?" His mind had calmed a bit, memories of what happened faint as he tried to think about other things. He was alive but he wasn't sure how. Peter looked at his watch and back up again.

"Five hours I think. Doctor said you're ok. We're just waiting for the tox screen. Jones wanted to come see you but he's on the other side with Morales. Hughes said he's trying to find out what happened at the club since both of your aliases should have been solid."

Neal saw the worry in his friend's eyes and grasped his hand in his.

"You're not telling me something, Peter. What's wrong?"

Peter's hand was tense, his whole manner tense and yet there was a relief in his eyes. He was holding something back.

"Hughes is dropping this case. He told me that about two hours ago when he called. Considering what's happened since we've become involved, he's inclined to let another department handle this. I think he's probably giving it to Luiz in Organized Crime. More power to him."

Peter sounded happy almost but at the same time he knew Neal had his heart set on figuring out the secret of Machelli and helping Harden with his search for his Godson.

"I've been invited to the castle. You heard what Jeremy said. We can break this once and for all, Peter. I've never seen you drop a case when you were so close. I want to finish this. Even if Harden only finds out the truth about McCoy, he has to have closure."

Neal was pleading but Peter shook his head as he pulled out one of those alcohol wipes and grabbed Neal's right hand. He wiped the ink from it as Neal gawked.

"No, Neal. This is too dangerous and I'm not risking your life. Forget about the castle and Jeremy McCoy. Machelli is just a myth. Fiction. Let someone else worry about it. We're not equipped for this and you need to rest. I'll call the doctor. He said you could leave once you woke up.

Peter stood up, throwing the wipe in the trashcan as he left the room. Neal watched him go, his face torn between his partner's worry and his own need to go in and see what Machelli was for himself. He did want to help Harden but it was more than that. He had to go to that castle.

Neal sat up, carefully pulling the monitors and IVs from his arms and body. He saw his clothes on the table across from him, standing up with some effort as he pulled on his pants and shirt and removed the hospital robe. He felt badly for doing this but he had to finish what he started. He walked over to the door and peeked out, Peter was no where to be seen so he must have gone to get coffee or something. Neal wrote a quick note on the hospital stationary and left it with the hospital robe on the bed. He didn't have his anklet on but the pen and watch were active if he needed them. He dropped them into his pocket and left the room, disappearing around the corner and hoping he didn't bump into Peter. He pushed the elevator call button, standing to the side in case Peter appeared. The doors opened and Evan Harden stood there, walking out.

"Caffrey? I was just coming to visit your boss. Hughes told me you were here. I'm... I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to see my Godson again."

He was sincerely distressed by the situation, his face pale as he spoke. Neal nodded, herding him back into the elevator as he noticed a familiar figure down the hall. They hadn't seen him when he pushed the button for the lobby. Evan didn't seem to notice his manner as they stood there, the man crying ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry. I guess they checked you out already? Were you meeting Agent Burke downstairs?"

Neal thought a moment then realized what he needed to do. He shook his head.

"Actually, Peter had to go home. He's supposed to pick me up but it's late and I'd hate to bother him. Could you drop me off somewhere?"

**()()()**

Neal walked the remaining block to June's after Harden dropped him off. He quickly entered the apparently empty house with his passkey, ran up the stairs to his room and promptly changed. He pulled on some black jeans, a black mock turtleneck sweater, dark gray vest and his black leather jacket. He still had the address committed to memory and knew it was the castle. It wasn't Saturday yet but he could still scout the place out. No harm.

He was finished packing up his few supplies when he left the room, another note left in case Peter or June were worried. He made his way back downstairs and saw June's car keys on the table near the sofa in the foyer. He hesitated then took the keys, leaving another note as he made his way through the kitchen to the garage and pulled the Bentley out.

**()()()**

Peter walked back to the hospital room alone, Dr. Monroe unavailable at the moment but promising to come in a few minutes to see Neal. He said a nurse would also be up shortly to help prepare Mr. Caffrey for his release. The agent turned at the ding of an elevator hearing voices in the distance but when he turned nobody was there. He shrugged, turning back towards his intended path as he walked over to the familiar door and pushed it open.

"Neal, Dr. Monroe said... Neal?"

He looked around the empty room seeing the hospital robe on the bed, the missing clothes from the shelf and a note. His heart sunk at first slowly followed by a low growl as he picked up the note and read it.

_**Peter,**_

_**I can't pass up this opportunity if only to help Harden with his Godson. I will call you as soon as I find anything. Don't wait up.**_

_**Neal**_

Peter crumpled the note, looking around a moment as if uncertain how to respond as worry, fear, anger and frustration mixed into one. Finally he just let out a loud huff of breath, pulling his cell from his pocket stopping. They hadn't had time to put the anklet back on Neal. Dammit! Peter looked around for any other clues remembering the paper in his pocket and the address he'd copied from his sleeping partner's hand. He also noticed the pen and watch were gone so Neal had them on him. He dialed a number on his phone.

"Jones... Where are you?"

**()()()**

Thirty minutes later Peter had finished talking to Dr. Monroe and the rest of the hospital staff and made it to the office. It was after 11 PM now and he was headed up to his desk when he heard the elevator ding and saw several of his team including Jones and Diana step out. He smiled, dropping his jacket and moving out as he walked out onto the small landing outside and waved Jones and Diana up.

"You wanted to see us Boss?"

Both of his agents looked eager to help as he got the info on Morales and his condition. Once they had caught each other up he got to the point.

"Caffrey ran. I think he's trying to finish the case. I called Hughes and he told us to take care of it how we see best. He's staying with Morales for now, talking to his family and trying to find Harden. So it's just us for now on this. Jones... find out where this address links to. Diana... any new information on McCoy, Harden or Morrison?"

Jones left to find the address as Diana took a seat and told him what she had found before the interruption.

"Harden is who he says he is. Nothing new there. Jeremy McCoy... little information since he vanished but what had already been in his records. I did find something odd as if his records had been updated lately. Reggie told me it was unusual but he could see something there that seemed to indicate the records may have been messed with. Same with Patricia Morrison. Hers were actually sealed and with CIA authorization... Harden. It took a lot of digging to find that out but Reggie did."

Peter looked at her with a flash of brown eyes, anger furrowing his brow.

"Harden is involved. Figures. He was buddy buddy with Neal. I knew it was too weird to be true. Something about him bothered me from the beginning and this just proves it. Does Hughes know?"

He watched Diana shake her head.

"I'll call him and let him know. Print all of that out in triplicate so we have copies. Get your team ready and … Jones what did you find?"

He looked over her head as Jones popped back in.

"It's the castle... The place we had on the satellite map."

Peter saw the look on both his agents eyes and nodded.

"Get everything ready. Let me call Hughes."

Both agents left the office leaving Peter by himself as he pulled out his phone and reluctantly called his boss. They were officially off the case as of this evening but now they would have to get back on it. He pushed the phone to his ear when he felt he pressure... pain in he head and dropped the phone.

Peter collapsed to the floor of his office, on all fours for a moment before the pain was too much and he collapsed to the carpet closing his eyes. The carpet felt oddly cool and rough beneath his cheek, his eyes fluttering open again to find himself bound and gagged in that room of stone. His eyes gazed across at the window in the corner he had noticed before. It was still shuttered he thought as he tried to figure out why he was here and how. He had been at work, looking for Neal.

Neal...

No he HAD been looking for Neal. Neal had run from the hospital and Peter had gone in with his team to the castle early the next morning. Harden had admitted to helping his Godson, trying he said to get him back but he knew it was a lost cause now. While they were outside the abandoned building, Harden in tow, he had snuck off to go inside. Peter followed him and found a long staircase leading downwards. There was little light but for the dim glow of flaming torches along the wall. He grabbed one and hurried after the man till he reached the bottom and found a hallway leading to a larger more circular room. There he had found Neal, the young man bound to a large wooden table.

"Neal... Neal wake up."

He was trying to wake his friend up, the young man pale and ashy looking. He started to work on the bindings, freeing one hand and feeling the coolness of Neal's skin. He looked as if he was made of marble or alabaster. There were light scars around his arms and body, his clothes and the table stained with blood.

"Neal wake up. It's Peter."

The con didn't respond, laying limply against the flat surface, eyes closed. Peter continued working on the bonds, trying to free his friend when he sensed someone behind him and ducked.

"You're ruining everything!"

Harden was looking at him with dull, glassy eyes, a large iron rod in his hands. He barely missed hitting Peter straight across the head as he ducked out of the way.

"They only want him... then they'll give me back Jeremy. He promised. Jeremy told me he's a good man. He will give me back my Godson."

Harden's voice was slightly slurred as if he were drugged or drunk. His movements were somewhat lurching as if he were a puppet on a string. Peter continued to avoid the blows, making his way back towards the stairs as Harden moved him up and back up the steps.

"He's a criminal. Nobody will miss him. He belongs with Machelli. My Godson was a good man. He will be again."

He swung at him again but Peter got a hold of the bar this time, struggling with Harden for control of it when Peter found his feet slipping out of under him and he tumbled back down the stairs. He felt his head connect with the stone floor as he slumped there, something wet and warm pooling around his face. He gave a weak groan, blurry vision showing him Harden walking back down towards him, the iron rod in his hands.

"He's not yours to keep and mold, Agent Burke. He's Machelli's."

Peter couldn't move, his consciousness slipping away as his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal parked the Bentley where he knew Peter would find it and it would be safe. He quickly blended in with the shadows and made his way across the overgrown field to the place that looked even at night like some kind of medieval castle.

Come my child... your change happens soon.

Neal felt the headache again as he had with Jeremy. He collapsed to his knees just outside of the castle fence but he pulled himself up, that voice urging him onwards.

Just a little closer, child.

He felt that pain in his head as if it would split like a melon and suddenly he was staring up at the stone ceiling again. He looked to find his left wrist had been freed but otherwise he was still bound. He thought he must be dreaming as he reached across and tore at his other binding and freed his right wrist then the rest of his body.

He remembered now what had happened. He had been dreaming of the past, the recent past. He regretted now that he had ignored Peter's warnings and not come here.

The castle was real, renovated to recreate another from days long past. He had gotten inside from his memory of the satellite maps and other blueprints from the case. He had kept it in his head and found his way downwards to a large circular room. He noticed the table, looking at it's craftsmanship as he entered the room. He gave it a cursory glance before returning to his original target. Neal remembered this staircase was supposedly part of the original grain mill and the root cellar would be there holding the cache he thought. He had been right, opening the door with some effort and finding treasures long lost for centuries. He closed the door with some sense of loss as he knew these things were not to be his. He left no finger prints as he moved to pull out his cell and call Peter.

Something grasped his shoulder in a vice-like grasp turning him around, as he was pressed up against the heavy door. It was Jeremy.

"It's not Saturday yet, Nick. Machelli was expecting you though. Perhaps we should welcome our new guest?"

Neal didn't know who McCoy was talking to till the others appeared suddenly. He had felt a coldness in the room just before each of them appeared, grasping at him with cold thin fingers and pulling him towards the table. They threw him on top as if he were a feather, strapping him down securely. He kicked and punched but they were stronger so his efforts did little to help him. Neal tried to yell for help but something happened when he saw those eyes, all their eyes at once seemed to drain the very fight from him and he slumped against the wooden surface and felt himself firmly bound, a rubber strap tied around his mouth to gag him. Jeremy smiled evilly down at him.

"You wanted some excitement, our Master wishes to meet you."

He watched in vague alertness as another figure appeared as if by magic. The other men all looking to be in their mid to late 20s or early 30s all moved aside and bowed their heads. The man was tall, maybe 6'3 with short neat raven black hair with hints of gray. His eyes were nearly black as they penetrated his very soul with their gaze, a hidden fire behind them. Neal couldn't turn away, his mind gone as he stared into those depths and felt the man smiling.

"I have waited to meet with you a very long time, Mr. Halden. A rare jewel to add to my collection. It is a lucky thing that Diego decided to leave or I would have had no space for you. There are only so many beds in my home for the loyal. The others must make way for those that will make my cause continue to remain a mythical beast."

The man was suddenly very close, face hovering a few inches over his.

"Now you will know what it is to become one with Machelli. Jeremy..."

Neal watched the young man pull out a scalpel from thin air and grasp his arm, cutting a shallow wound. He felt the need to cry out but couldn't under their hypnotic gaze.

"Drink my children so that he will become one with us... Make him a part of us and welcome him."

**()()()**

Neal remembered now, pulling himself to his feet and looking for his cell. He found it smashed in the corner of the room. He cursed to himself as he stumbled in a small circle to get his bearings as his eyes found the stairs. They would leave him outside as he stumbled towards them, his vision blurring in and out of focus. He shivered ever so slightly, hardly noticing the blood at the foot of the stairs as he made his way upwards slowly, his footsteps unsteady on the rough steps. He reached the door and found it bolted on the other end.

"Let me out!"

He cried feebly, his voice barely audible. They had drained him of all his strength as he collapsed by the door there and slumped against the door.

"I will free you."

Neal looked up to see Peter standing there but his eyes were dark. He pulled away, pushing at the figure which slowly returned to that of Yosef Machelli.

"No... let me go. Please..."

Machelli didn't have to hold him, his body refusing to move as those dark eyes bore into him with their cold icy stare and froze him in place. His head was pushed to one side and cool breath touched his neck as something sharp sunk into his skin. He winced but could do little else as the monster drained more of his strength till he collapsed against the vampire.

"Yes my child, I will free you of your mortal bindings and make you one with eternity. Your legend will grow with mine dear Nicholaus."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _So... It's all been memories up till now. The present has finally intruded on their memory of the last few weeks. Let me know what you think! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal didn't remember being moved to a new room, only the vague feeling of floating out of his body down a dark corridor and up a long winding staircase till finally he found himself being held securely by several hands, a figure laying limp at his feet on the floor. He didn't fight, his will taken from him as he stood there, a scent feeling his nose as he found himself sniffing at the strange yet intriguing aroma.

He could smell it, the bouquet just as sweet it seemed to his nose as a fine wine. It didn't make sense to him, his mind fighting to make decisions over the thoughts that threatened to push him over the edge.

"Do it already... You'll feel better once you have." The voice spoke to him, his eyes only turning a moment to stare into dark black orbs. He saw the pale face around it but those eyes are what drew him in. There was a glow behind them that attracted him like a moth to a flame. It's what had trapped him in the first place against his will. With some effort he shook his head and turned away.

"You know you want to do this. You have to." The man speaking made a motion he was only just aware of, the figures holding him pushing him forward. He was pressed to his knees before the other figure that lay sprawled on the floor. He pulled away, pushing back against those holding him but the scent drew him with a combination of want and horror.

"No... Don't make me do this. Please." He felt his tongue flick across his teeth and they felt sharp. He was changing already as they continued to hold him, arms pulled back behind him tightly, head pushed down towards the figure on the floor. The scent grew sweeter, stronger and he was giving in. He watched the unconscious figure's eyes twitch but they remained still as he was pressed closer to them.

_I can't do this... Peter, help me! Someone..._

"Feed before I kill him myself! Take the agent Mr. Halden. Drink his blood and you'll be free of your past." The man's voice was rising in a kind of crescendo, the tone making Neal want to give in to the need. His teeth were feeling sharper by the moment.

Peter moved ever so slightly, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids but he didn't wake otherwise. They had trapped them both but Neal had taken itupon himself to go ahead and continue the case even when it had been dropped. He had been urged on by the need to know who Machelli was, see the infamous cache and help Harden get closure over his lost Godson. He had been surprised to discover the cache was real, finding artworks nobody had seen in centuries here in NYC. It made no sense how these items had ended up in the abandoned amusement park as he tried to send word to Peter. He might be here without backup but he wasn't stupid. He had barely taken out his phone when he had been taken. Peter had come to his rescue but Machelli had been prepared even for that as if expecting it.

"I can't... hurt him." He could just barely talk, the smell of blood making him want to move closer. The side of Peter's face was clotted with red from a gash, Neal unable to look away as he was pressed even closer. His lips were parting in anticipation despite the disgust that washed over him.

_No... can't... can't give in._

He had never noticed how Peter smelled before at least no more than any other person. He knew how Kate had smelled, her hair like the scent of flowers in Summer, Central Park and so many other things that excited him. But the agent had always been so plain like his taste in clothes. He wasn't a bad dresser but Peter was happy with simplicity. It was now he noticed the man's cologne and a slight hint of what he could only guess was perfume from his wife Elizabeth. He could even pick up small bits of others they knew, people Peter had interacted with. Neal began to wonder if Jones knew where they were or even Diana as he sensed the pale hint of their cologne and perfumes on his friend. He even smelled the faint remains of a deviled ham sandwich.

All these aromas filled his nostrils along with others but all it did was draw him nearer despite a part of him still resisting.

"You want incentive, Nicholaus?" The man made a motion and Jeremy McCoy appeared as if from thin air, crouching beside the seemingly unconscious Peter and grabbing up the agent's wrist. He held a sharp blade, cutting at the skin slowly, a ribbon of red dribbling out of the wound. Neal felt his breath intake as if someone had punched him. He could barely think as the red took up his thoughts. Its smell was sweet as he licked at his lips without realizing it. The man held the wrist up and moved it towards the consultant's face. Neal felt his lips part in anticipation.

"Drink, child. This wine is our life."

Neal was only giving a cursory glance to his friend, his mind concentrating on the ribbon of red fraying slowly before him. A drop was about to fall from the upheld wrist but he caught it on his finger, uncertain when they had freed his arms. He was now moving closer on his own. He stared at the drop of red on his pale fingertip, moving it towards his nose and sniffing in the sweet scent of iron. He touched the dot of red to his lips reluctantly at first then licked them, the bitter taste of blood exciting him.

"Yes, that's it Nicholaus. Drink more." Machelli spoke enticingly, Neal nodding as he took Peter's wrist from the other man. Warm blood dripped onto his hand as he did so.

"Listen to his heart beating, Nicholaus. Drink till it slows and stops."

Neal nodded without turning, his lips touching the cut as more warmth filled him and his hunger grew. He needed this. Peter had plenty. Just a little, he thought and he would stop. Neal wouldn't actually kill his friend yet he kept drinking the sweet liquid sensing a kind of rhythm in the background. It took a moment for him to realize it was Peter's heartbeat quickening. The agent was unconscious but gave a soft groan, pulling weakly at the wrist Neal held without waking.

_I have to do this to live. Peter will understand. El..._

That's what made him stop as he pulled his lips from the wound. He couldn't do this to her... to them. They were like family. Neal couldn't hurt her like this. He had to protect Peter. Something cold filled him and he turned, staring up at Machelli and the others. The man was smiling, white teeth gleaming.

"Let us leave sweet Nicholaus with his friend." The others seemed to vanish like smoke, Machelli leaving like the _Cheshire cat_, his smile the last thing to go as Neal was left alone with Peter. He wiped at his mouth and shook his friend once he sensed they were truly gone.

"Peter... Peter wake up!" He was whispering in desperation. The agent seemed sluggish, unresponsive beyond the occasional groan. Neal shook him harder.

"Peter!" Neal slapped the agent's face hard, brown eyes finally looking up at him with a dull expression, pupils huge.

"Ne... al? Where..." Peter's eyes rolled back and closed, Neal shaking him hard but getting no response. They had him under a spell or something or maybe that blow to the head had been harder than he thought.

"Peter..." The agent didn't respond as Neal pulled off one sleeve from his shirt and used it to wrap Peter's wound before lifting the man easily. They were gone at least for now, Machelli certain Neal would change, convert. He felt the urge to take another drink but resisted as he saw the shuttered window and made his way towards it. They were four stories up but a rooftop was obvious across the way.

There was a crash of glass, the room empty it seemed till a form appeared. A figure watched them leave, a cold smile on their pale face.

"You cannot be free of me this easily, Nicholaus. You will be back."

**()()()**

Neal didn't know where he was going as he crashed through the opposite window of an adjacent building. It was slightly shorter by a story as he adjusted his descent and crashed through the paned glass. He kept Peter protected as he rolled through and smashed against the opposite wall with a thud. He felt little pain as he stirred, checking his friend and finding Peter was all but unhurt by the experience.

"Peter... wake up. Peter!"

The agent remained unconscious, the smell of blood still heavy in the air as Neal fought the urge to feed again. He saw the makeshift bandage had soaked through on Peter's wound, Neal unwrapping it as he lifted the arm to his lips and licked tentatively at the wound. Slowly the skin began to heal and soon there was nothing but a faint scar left. Neal dropped his friend's arm soon after as if it were on fire, removing his jacket and placing it over his friend. He pulled the watch from his jacket pocket, placing it on his wrist before he pulled out the small GPS pen and recorder. He turned it on, hoping Jones or Diana would see the signal and find Peter. He could do little else, his body feeling sluggish. It was day but the sky was a dark gray with threatening thunder in the distance.

"I'm sorry Peter. Forgive me."

He hugged his friend close to him a moment, afraid of what he might do as he left the building and disappeared.

Neal remembered little of his excursion other than seeing the first drops of rain as he seemed to float over the scene. People ran below him, heading into the castle and beyond to where Peter was. Good. Someone would find and help him. It was all a blur as he continued what seemed a flight of fancy through the dark threatening clouds above, the rain growing harder, cold drops soaking him as he found himself back in the city and heading for a familiar spot. He dropped onto the familiar terrace, stumbling drunkenly towards glass doors. Neal leaned against them as he peered through at the warmth within.

No... he couldn't go in. He didn't want to infect anyone else with his sickness. This disease that Machelli had given to him. He had nearly killed his friend and partner. A man who had thought enough to give him a second chance and he had blown it by going off half-cocked on his own.

The storm was easing up some and he felt more and more tired as he sensed the sun behind the clouds. Perhaps he should just see if the myth was truth. He was weak and didn't want to deal with what he had done. He didn't deserve a second chance when he had disobeyed his friend. If Peter had died...

He couldn't even think about it. Peter would be well. He would live and he hadn't turned him or killed him. Neal looked up as the sky stopped it's weeping and slowly the clouds began to clear. Soon he would know the truth behind one of the biggest myths ever. Neal was ready for this although one thing occupied his mind: Would he go to heaven or hell? Vampires were damned from all the stories he'd read and evil. He had nearly killed Peter so maybe it was hell for him. Kate wouldn't be there, his torment to bear alone he thought as he would be gone from all that he loved. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he slumped there against the door, gazing up as the first rays of sun started to shine through.

"Neal? Oh my... Haversham..."

He heard the familiar voice, a fear coming over him as he tried to find his voice and ward them off.

"Nnnn... oooo... Pleeeease..."

He begged weakly, his voice barely audible as the doors opened and he was dragged inside to the warmth of his rooms. He was unable to fight but he saw the rays of sun inching closer, hoping by some miracle they would touch him and he would fade away.

"Neal? What happened to you?"

It was Mozzie who spoke now, Neal feeling antsy as he saw the sun draw closer and then ease away, the clouds coming back as he was half carried to the bathroom and dropped into the shower. Mozzie and June undressed him from his cold wet clothes and turned on the hot water, June going to grab dry ones as Mozzie remained at his side.

"Neal... what's going on? You look like death warmed over."

Mozzie sounded worried, his hand tentatively trying to comfort him as it touched his bare shoulder. He only wore his wet boxers now, the warm water easing some of his agony but he felt hunger. The pulse of people was around him and he could sense the flow of something sweet. Mozzie looked at him oddly, eyes glassy as Neal held his hand and eased closer.

He watched the pulse of a vein on his friend's neck, moving nearer till he heard June's voice from the door.

"I left clean clothes on the bed. I'll be outside if you need me."

Her voice calmed him or scared him. He wasn't sure which as Neal let go of his friend's hand and slowly eased himself up, turning off the water. Mozzie snapped out of his trance and blinked.

"I..." He seemed confused a moment but Neal didn't feel like he could explain. He was still figuring things out as he wrapped a towel around himself and pulled his wet boxers off. He stumbled out of the shower with another towel as he dried himself and walked out into the main room, Mozzie following.

"Something's wrong... Neal what just happened? Neal talk to me!"

Mozzie sounded upset with him but he didn't care, he needed to change, grab some things and go before he hurt anyone else. He kept his eyes mostly closed and his mind blank. He was afraid of what he could do as he only turned half way to mumble something about privacy at his friend. Mozzie nodded as he turned away.

"You have to talk to me Neal. I've been keeping up with the chatter. You went to see Machelli, didn't you? Tell me what happened."

Mozzie kept chattering at him as he dressed, Neal refusing to answer as he kept himself from looking at his friend. He walked over to the wardrobe and started to grab a few items of his own he had bought and some he had come with. He left most of the suits and took one hat he liked. He didn't want June to think he would steal any of Byron's suits as he found a bag and started to pack them into the case. He felt a hand on his arm and froze, uncertain what to do as Mozzie tried to turn him around.

"Don't..."

Neal muttered the word low, almost a growl although he didn't mean it that way. No sunlight hit him from the skylight above or the window by the bed as he continued to pack, Mozzie backing off.

"Neal... You don't sound like yourself. Tell me what happened. Did you and the Suit have a fight? Are you running? Where's your anklet?"

Mozzie's voice was beginning to wear on him although it wasn't his friend more than the sound of his beating heart, the pulse that raced through this other person. That warmth he knew flowed through his friend's veins. He felt Mozzie's hand on his arm again and something came over him as he turned in a flash suddenly finding himself straddled over his friend, Mozzie on his bad on the floor, his eyes glassy.

Neal moved his friend's head to one side, licking at his lips as he moved closer to feed. He was inches away when he stopped himself, rolling away to the corner and curling up into a fetal position. Mozzie snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up confused.

"Why am I on the floor. Neal? Neal what's wrong with you?"

His friend moved closer despite his silent pleas to stay away. Mozzie touched his arm and turned him over gasping.

"Neal... Oh my... who did this to you?"

He saw his friend step back a few feet looking fearful as if he had just found all the conspiracy theories he feared to be true. It only made this hurt more as Neal wished for the sun to return so he could disappear forever.

"Go away... please. I don't want to hurt you... or June. Let me leave."

He mumbled the words, his teeth suddenly too large for his mouth as he turned his head to hide his shame and guilt. Slowly he turned his head upwards to see clouds clearing again. The rain had stopped and faint sunlight was starting to peek through. Neal watched as the light slowly moved towards him, the shadows fading as it eased closer. He started to reach a hand out when someone slapped at it, pulling him away from the light. It was Mozzie.

"Come on..."

Neal let his friend raise him up to his feet as he half carried him back to the bathroom and closed the door with a word of warning.

"Stay there. I'll figure something out."

Neal nodded, curling up on the floor by the sink as he felt the sense of day make him sleepy. His body eased into a state of sleep, deeper than he was familiar with.

_I'll find you, Nicholaus. Do not doubt it. You are my child. I am the one who brought you over._

He twitched in his sleep as the voice invaded his thoughts.

_No one you cherish will be safe till you come back to me. Trust in that, child._

Neal groaned in his sleep, restless and fearful of the voice.

"Leave me alone... Don't harm them. Please..."

The voice laughed back at him as he fought to block it from his mind. Someone shook him gently, pulling him sluggishly back to reality as he gazed up with bleary eyes and found Mozzie there.

"It's cloudy again. I can sneak you to a safer place. June says we can use the Bentley."

Mozzie was helping him to his feet when Neal shook his head.

"Gone... I to... borrowed it. It's not here. Mozzie, you don't have to help me."

He was begging his friend but Mozzie shook his head stubbornly.

"I've helped you when you were in dark places before. I'm not going to abandon you now even if you are one of the creatures of the night. We're friends. We'll figure something out."

Neal just blinked at his friend, nodding finally when Mozzie left him for a few minutes. He soon returned with a ski mask, thick black gloves and a large scarf. The con blinked up at him wondering what Mozzie was thinking when his friend shrugged back.

"Duh... you need to cover up don't you? Now put on your coat, put these on with it and we'll figure the rest out as we go. Besides, it's winter and you won't look all that weird. Come on!"

Neal took the items and did as he was told before he left the bathroom into the faintly sunlit apartment. He squinted his eyes, giving a faint hiss as he turned his back to the closed French doors. Mozzie pushed something into his hands and he saw dark sunglasses, placing them over his eyes as Mozzie led him out of the room, bag in hand. June looked at them oddly, opening her mouth to speak then stopping.

"I'm not going to ask but should I let Peter know you were here? One of his agents just called about my car but I told them I hadn't seen you."

She glanced at the two men curiously but Mozzie answered.

"It's complicated. Acting dumb is best at this point."

June nodded although her eyes expressed her worry for both of them. She placed a gentle hand on Neal's arm and smiled.

"I'll keep your room the way you like."

He felt tears in his eyes, a thought making him realize he must not be evil if he can feel emotions and cry but maybe it was false. He had little way to know what it was he felt under the circumstances. He just nodded without speaking as Mozzie led him out the back way and they made it to a waiting cab.

Mozzie gave directions to a general area Neal knew to be one of his many hideouts although he only knew that it was near there. Not the actual location. Mozzie sat beside him with an oddly calm look on his face. They rode in silence till the cab finally pulled along the curb, Mozzie paid the driver and they shuffled out. Once the car was out of view, Mozzie led the young man into a pawn shop on the corner. The shop was dark and windowless, the man at the counter nodding as he allowed them to pass through. Neal noticed the shopkeeper didn't even give them a second look as if he was used to this kind of thing. Mozzie pulled him out into an alley and then down a few twisting paths till they came to a door in the wall. His friend pulled out a key and pushed it in, opening up the door and ushering Neal through from the dimly sunlit outdoors to a much darker interior.

Neal found he could see very well in the darkness, wincing when Mozzie turned on some fluorescent utility lamps to lead the way.

"This is Friday. I haven't been here lately so I may need to go out and get some supplies."

Mozzie led him down the long corridor to a metal door that had lots of bolts and locks. The little guy opened them all in record time before ushering him inside and bolting it again from the opposite side. Neal removed his strange get up and started to drop things by the door in a small pile as he looked around the place.

"It looks like Central Park only indoors. I recognize that fountain. How do you do this, Mozz? It's amazing!"

The sound of birds greeted him considering a few very real ones fluttered around the room. There was grass growing around the immaculately clean sidewalks, bushes and shrubs and a few small trees. Mozzie dropped his own jacket on a bench and smiled.

"Thanks. Just something I do on the side. Keeps me busy. Make yourself at home."

Neal nodded, glancing around at the place which had a fair sized gazebo in the corner that held a small bedroom including nightstand and dresser. He was marveling at the whole set up when the tiredness started to hit him again. His legs began to buckle under him as he made his way to a bench and sat down. Mozzie walked over and nodded.

"Daytime makes you sleepy, even inside. Take the bed. I rarely use it. I put your bag near the gazebo if you need anything and the bathroom is in the door hidden behind that big Elm. Want me to get you something from the store?"

Neal shook his head. Uncertain what he would ask for from a grocery store as a vampire. He doubted they sold blood by the bucket. He dragged himself over to the gazebo, tossing off his shoes quickly as he ducked under the covers and curled up. He barely nodded in reply as Mozzie left him alone, darkness overcoming him as he passed out into blissful sleep.

**()()()**

Peter remembered little about what happened to him in the castle. He woke up in the hospital uncertain where or why. El was sitting by his side watching him worriedly till she saw his eyes opening.

"Peter... honey? Everyone was so worried about you."

She reached down to hug him, holding him close as she snuggled close. He pulled his arms weakly around her, his whole body far more relaxed than he felt.

"El? Why am I in the hospital? Where's... Neal?"

He was confused, trying to think back to what it was he had to remember. Neal... something about Neal that was important. El gently brushed his hair, keeping him calm as she shushed him and tried to ease his anxiety.

"They said you ran in after someone... You were looking for Neal and then they found you in the back building unconscious and calling out for Neal. They're still looking for him. Peter, what's going on?"

She held his hand in hers, kissing him on the forehead as he shook his head.

"I don't... remember. It's all a blur. I think Neal saved me but... El, why can't I remember? I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

He furrowed his brow trying to remember and groaned, his head hurting. He felt the bandages on his forehead as he reached up to figure out what was going on.

"Peter you had a pretty good knock to the head but Dr. Monroe said you're going to be ok. They didn't find any fractures or major injury. You've been sleeping for three days."

He blinked at her thinking about the consequences. Three days and Neal was out there by himself with those... people. He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back.

"Don't move Peter. I'll call the doctor to let him know you're awake. Stay!" She gave him that look and he nodded slightly, watching her leave the room.

Three days. He wondered if Neal was ok or if he got away. How did they find him and not find Neal? He was pondering this when the door opened again and he saw Jones standing there. The agent smiled somewhat shyly, walking over and taking the seat Elizabeth had.

"Hey Peter. El told me you were awake. How are you feeling?"

The agent looked relieved, shaking Peter's hand.

"Better I guess. I don't remember much of what happened. Harden... He came at me with an iron rod. He was frantic about his Godson. I didn't understand..."

He stopped when he saw the look on Jones' face.

"About Harden... He's dead. Self-inflicted from the looks of it. Sorry..."

Jones looked upset about the news and having to tell him but Peter nodded slowly, taking it all in as he tried to piece everything together. Harden killed himself. It didn't make sense.

"What about Neal? Is he ok?"

Peter looked at his subordinate with a hopeful glance. Jones shook his head.

"We found you because of the GPS pen. He left it there with a message for you."

Peter sat up as best he could, motioning for Jones to say what it was. The younger agent nodded, swallowing hard.

"Don't look for me. It's too dangerous. I'll contact you if anything changes. Forgive me Peter but it's for the best I disappear."

Peter sighed, a frustrated look coming over his face.

"They took him. They must have. Did you find any signs of the men? McCoy or the others?"

Jones shook his head, Peter nodding as he leaned back in the mattress and closed his eyes. Neal had deliberately defied a direct order and gone off on the case alone. Now he was missing and possibly in danger. He cursed to himself quietly, noting Jones' eyes as he watched him.

"What did Hughes say?"

Jones was about to say something when El and the doctor walked into the room. The junior agent stood, nodding to each of them as he excused himself. Peter watched his colleague go before looking up at his wife and the physician.

"How are you feeling, Agent Burke? Is your head bothering you? Any vision issues?"

Peter shook his head then groaned, feeling the pain from doing such a simple action. Dr. Monroe clucked his tongue.

"Yeah, those small actions sometimes hurt when you've had a head injury. Take it easy. If everything seems better by tomorrow morning, you can go home with your wife. Your tests all came back negative for any major injury. You were lucky it was a minor concussion."

The doctor did some quick checks on his vitals and reflexes before leaving them alone again. El sat beside him and sighed.

"You look stressed. Did Jones tell you something? I've been trying to get information out of everyone for the past three days. They told me the basics but I feel there's more. I see why you didn't want this case but honey... Why did you go in alone? Hughes told me you went after Harden without backup."

He saw the look in her eyes, a steely gaze of anger and concern.

"I wasn't thinking. I saw Harden run off and wondered if he knew where Neal was. I... I can't explain what happened. I followed him and found Neal tied to a table. I tried to free him but Harden swung at me with a pipe. It was all I could do to avoid him. Then I lost my balance struggling with him on the stairs and fell, hitting my head. After that I don't recall much of anything."

He looked apologetic at her, a chagrined look on his face. She nodded, kissing him before she gently brushed at his hair.

"Rest honey. I'll stay the night. I have the neighbors watching Satch. Just get better, ok?"

She kissed him again, his eyes starting to grow heavy as he nodded at her and slowly fell back to sleep.

_Forget about me Peter. Please. Just... don't look for me. I'm a lost cause._

Peter heard his partner's voice in his head as he slept. Neal sounded less than believable as he tried to find him in the darkness.

_Neal? Where are you? Let me help! Did they take you? Neal?_

The voice answered back faintly.

_Forget about me Peter... Forget..._

Peter struggled, feeling something like an invisible hand pulling strings in his head. His mind went blank a moment, a lapse that soon passed as he came to and looked around. He was still in the hospital, his head turning to see his wife sleeping soundly on the sofa. Peter smiled, turning to roll over when he noticed the door opening. Elizabeth stirred, looking up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was tomorrow so soon. How are you Dr. Monroe?"

The doctor smiled at them both, walking over to check Peter's vitals again before smiling brightly.

"I hope you slept well. Soon as we can get all the paperwork signed, you should be free to go. I hope you find your partner, Agent Burke. Your agent was telling me what happened. I'm sorry."

Peter blinked, looking at his wife a moment then back at the doctor.

"Partner?"

Elizabeth playfully swatted him, Dr. Monroe continuing to smile.

"Why Mr. Caffrey. I thought you had only the one."

Peter looked between them again, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know anyone named Caffrey."

Elizabeth looked at her husband, realizing Peter wasn't joking.

"Honey, are you sure you're ok? Doctor?"

Dr. Monroe shrugged ever so slightly, doing another quick check of Peter's reflexes, eyes, vitals.

"I don't understand. He was remembering fine earlier. Maybe I should run some more tests. I'll call the lab. Mrs. Burke, we'll figure this out."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Eek! Somehow he's forgotten Neal. Maybe it has to do with that weird dream? More about this in the coming chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal slept the sleep of the dead, curled up completely underneath the heavy blanket on Mozzie's bed. Only the slight twitch of his eyelids off and on indicated he was alive as he lay there beneath the covers, his mind wandering. He dreamed his rose up out of his body, seeing himself as a lump beneath the thick comforter and rising up over the gazebo and out a nearby window till he floated over the top of Mozzie's building. He could see it clearly, glancing around at the city as the grayness surrounded and covered it much like a blanket. Rain continued to fall off and on but he couldn't feel it as he floated across the rooftops and found himself suddenly walking down a long white corridor. Neal looked around at the scene confused, his feet moving of their own volition as if they knew where he was going as he paused before a door and walked through.

A familiar figure lay on the bed in the room. He suddenly realized he was in a hospital as Neal felt himself walk closer to the bed looking at the sleeping form there, guilt filling him as he stared down at his friend and partner. The man who gave him a second chance to do right. The chance he threw away when he went after Machelli.

"_I'm sorry Peter. Forgive me.._."

"_Neal?_"

His friend although asleep spoke to him as if he'd heard him, Neal feeling worse as he knew the agent worried about him without reason and had been hurt because of his reckless impulsiveness. He had to fix this.

"_Forget me, Peter... Please._"

He touched a hand to his friend's forehead and repeated the words, his guilt and remorse at what had happened filling him. He watched Peter twitch slightly in his sleep, shifting as if struggling against something. He felt a resistance there and something in him he never knew he had pushed back.

"_Forget me Peter... forget..._"

Neal watched as the struggles ceased and Peter seemed to relax, his mind at ease he felt for the first time in a while. He moved his hand away and whispered his hopes for his friend to heal soon as he started to move away. He paused when the door opened and he saw Dr. Monroe coming in. The physician didn't see him of course, El waking and not seeing him either which was odd as he felt like the fly on the wall. He listened to them speaking around him when Peter said he didn't know Neal. The young man gawked looking around the room as he saw El and the doctor look dumbfounded. How could he not know Neal? Peter had spent three years chasing him and then the past two helping him to reform himself with the FBI. Neal was confused by the revelation as he thought back to what he had done. He had touched his friend's head and told him to forget... Jeremy had done something similar to him but he had fought back.

"No... Peter. Why..."

It hit him hard that he had messed with his friend's memories without knowing it. Could he reverse this? Did he want to? Maybe Peter would be happier not remembering. Neal wasn't sure what to do when he knew his future was dubious. He wasn't going to stay as Machelli had turned him. He refused to live this way if he could help it. He felt himself drawn back to his own body as he moved back out through the door without opening it and started down the hallway. He had barely left the room when something slammed him against the outside wall, holding him tightly as he struggled to move.

"Thought you could escape? Machelli knows where you are and your friends will not be safe. Stefan..."

He saw another figure there, a dark shadowy figure pass through the door that led to Peter's room. Neal struggled against Jeremy's hold but the other man was stronger.

"I'm surprised you figured out how to do this so soon. No wonder Machelli chose you. You even changed your friend's memories. It won't protect him. Stefan is in there to kill him. Perhaps he'll take his lovely wife too..."

Neal felt strength flood him, his vision turning red as he threw Jeremy aside till the ex CIA agent disappeared through the wall. He quickly rose and ran back into Peter's room to find El and Dr. Monroe worrying over his friend. Peter was seizing, Stefan standing over him with his hand literally stuck in his friend's chest.

"Don't!" Neal ran forward as he threw the other vampire aside and quickly grabbed at his friend's hand. He could sense the erratic beating of Peter's heart from whatever trick Stefan had pulled.

"No... Peter... don't. Please... El needs you. Fight back!"

The door opened as several nurses and interns entered to help with Peter as he started to settle down, his pulse and heartbeat slowly returning to normal. Neal watched with relief as Peter's body relaxed, his eyes fluttering open as he looked up and straight at Neal.

"Peter... honey, can you hear me?"

El was talking to Peter as Neal watched the nurses and doctor continue to monitor his friend. He should go he thought. This was all his fault. Peter wasn't safe... nor was El. Maybe he should check on June.

"Who's that?"

The room was silent as Neal watched Peter point at him. El turned to look where Neal stood and blinked as did Dr. Monroe.

"Who honey? Peter there's nobody there. Doctor... what's wrong?"

El looked at him as Neal watched Peter look at him, pointing.

"Him... he's right there. He has dark hair and blue eyes. Who is he?"

Neal stepped away, uncertain why this was happening. Was it a dream? Was it real? He didn't know as he felt himself drawn back to his body yet again. The pull was stronger now as he shifted from the room through the wall, Peter's brown eyes following him with wide-eyed curiosity. Neal went up through the ceiling from the hallway outside and back over the city till he found himself back inside Mozzie's hideaway, the gazebo below him as he slowly descended back into his now shifting form beneath the blankets.

"_Peter..._"

He whispered the name as he slowly fell back into a dreamless sleep, his body relaxing.

**()()()**

Neal woke up some time later, sensing the day turn to evening as his body began to rouse. There was some movement outside, a sound of someone running what sounded like a blender as he came to. The young man opened his eyes, remembering something of what happened in his dreams but uncertain of the exact details. He licked at his lips, feeling hungry but not for food as he pulled the blankets aside and was instantaneously on his feet. There was a certain scent drawing him back behind the fake park to where a partially opened door led to a small kitchenette. Neal made no noise as he entered the room and approached the figure there. He felt like a cat stalking a mouse as he grasped the figure and turned them around then hissed.

"Didn't expect that did you?"

Mozzie laughed as if it were all a game but the scent of garlic was making Neal sick as he pulled away and pressed against the far wall. He saw a look of worry on his friend's face.

"Neal? I'm sorry. Let me take this off. I didn't think..."

He shook his head at his friend, quickly leaving the room as he realized what he had almost done. Mozzie was helping him and he had tried to kill him. He couldn't stay here if he couldn't learn to control this thing he was becoming. Once he killed, he wouldn't be able to change back if that were even possible. He went back outside, well into the fake park that his friend had created and sat on a bench shivering. Neal felt so incredibly hungry as he had never felt before. The sound of a beating heart neared him and he turned to see Mozzie there.

"Stay away from me, Mozz. I don't want to hurt you."

Neal growled as he shrank away not from the scent of garlic this time, a wreath of the fragrant herb around his friend's neck, but from his own shame and guilt at not knowing how to control himself. Maybe if he waited for sunlight again he could just find a private place and melt away. So far the myth about garlic was true, why wouldn't sunlight?

"Neal, I'm going to help you. I told you that already. Here. Try this."

Mozzie drew slightly closer, handing him a tall plastic glass that was filled with something noxious looking but that smelled almost delicious as the scent filled his nostrils. There was a straw stuck out of the strange smoothie.

"I didn't know what to get you as this is my first attempt at vampire gourmet. If you don't like it, there are other options... well you know what I mean."

He had obviously seen the look on Neal's face, the young man nodding with a blush as he sipped tentatively at the mixture then promptly returned the cup to Mozzie, running to the bathroom to throw up. He wasn't sure what was in the drink but it had made his stomach ill as he finished being sick and flushed the toilet. He pulled himself up to his feet and washed his hands, face and rinsed out his mouth. The drink had tasted of death. It had nothing his body wanted except that it had reeked of blood. Mozzie was waiting outside for him as he exited.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I really thought... well I guess that discards raw meat. It was a steak I liquefied. Dead animals are out of the picture. I have one more option before you consider me as your next meal or the sunlight as your only escape."

Mozzie was reading him well as Neal nodded and followed his friend back to the kitchen. It was hard but he was able to keep himself from attacking his friend regardless of the garlic. His hunger pangs were growing by the minute so he hoped Mozzie had something for him.

"It's crass and your sensibilities will be turned off but it's all I could think of. Plus my friend Robby owed me a favor."

Neal watched as Mozzie pulled an IV pack of blood from an ice chest and handed it to him. One end held a plugged up IV connection tube, a straw of sorts when he thought about it. He pulled out the plug, drawing his lips around the tube and began to drink the cool liquid as it oozed from the bag. Slowly he felt his hunger pangs start to ease up as he continued to suck the liquid down till the bag was empty. His body felt better but still wanted more of the sweet liquid, Mozzie nodding somewhat reluctantly as he pulled out another bag and handed it to his friend.

"Go easy on this stuff. I don't have much of it and Robby was already going beyond friendship giving me this. I had to tell him my friend had a serious wound and bled out. I supposed it wasn't a total lie but these few bags could save several mortal lives."

Neal nodded, moving over to one of the benches to sit as he started to feel more himself again. He ended up only drinking about half of the bag. plugging it up as he felt better and replacing it in the cooler. Mozzie still had the garlic wreath on for his own protection as they sat on separate seats.

"In all your research, is there any way to return someone from where I am? Could I go back to being normal or will I have to stay this way, Mozz? I don't want to hurt anyone."

Neal wasn't sure what to think, his mind thinking of staying up till the sun rose. Would he never see another sunrise or sunset? He liked the night life but not like this.

"Neal... I already talked to June. She didn't understand it but she let me put garlic around the house. She didn't know it was garlic but it's hidden enough she will be safe. I also put some around the Burke's residence. I was lucky nobody noticed me doing the front. I used small bulbs but that should be enough. It will keep the people who did this from getting in. Plus there's the whole threshold thing."

Mozzie was smiling as Neal blinked at him.

"Threshold? I don't understand."

He watched his friend go into professor mode.

"Have you never watched Dracula or read it? Vampires have to be invited into a home. If someone has lived in a home long enough, the threshold is strong enough to keep out unwanted guests. They can't enter unless someone invites them."

Mozzie sounded awfully proud of that point till Neal made a gesture around the space.

"I was able to come in here without being invited. Are you sure that's a real thing or just myth? I was also able to get into June's through the terrace. I'm just saying..."

He saw Mozzie thinking about it but then he made an ah ha and slapped his leg.

"You've already been inside June's. You didn't need permission technically or so I think. We'd have to try getting you through the front but with the garlic..."

He stopped to think a moment before looking up at Neal again.

"And I pushed you ahead of me here which is an invitation of sorts. If I had gone before you then maybe it would have been different. It is a theory worth testing though especially if Machelli or his goons decide to come after you. I'll keep reading. Well work this out, Neal. Trust me."

**()()()**

Peter didn't understand what was happening as his wife and the doctor worried about him not remembering someone named Neal Caffrey. He was watching his wife and the doctor talk when he felt a cold chill in the air. Slowly the chill entered his chest, a faint wisp of memory coming to him but it was soon forgotten as he felt a tight squeeze of his heart. He started to choke, his body seizing as he felt his wife's hand on his arm and then she was pushed back as several people in scrubs came in. He fainted, his body frozen it seemed as the pain increased. He thought he heard someone laughing in the background, staring up through closed lids to see a figure there smiling malevolently down at him. He tried to think where he had seen the man before but then another man pushed the figure aside and the pain stopped, his chest loosening up as his heart started to beat normally again.

He could hear his wife calling to him but that man, the one who had pulled the other one from him still stood there, staring at him. Peter didn't know who he was as he opened his eyes and found the man was still there. He wasn't dreaming. His wife and the doctor were asking how he was but he didn't know what to say. The pain eased up but that stranger remained across the room staring at him with those deep blue eyes, a sadness there he didn't understand.

Peter asked them who the man was but nobody seemed to see him. El just shushed him as best she could as she gently caressed his hair and kissed him. He watched the man staring at him sadly a moment before backing into the wall and disappearing. It had all been so odd he thought that he must be dreaming as things seemed to return to normal.

"We'll have to do more tests. I don't understand what's going on. Maybe there's something we missed."

Peter felt the monitors and IVs removed from him as he was moved to a gurney and wheeled with El holding his hand to another room. He recognized the machines, a large MRI and CAT scanner in the room. He didn't like either one but something must be wrong if he was seizing up and seeing ghosts. El whispered to him softly.

"I'll be right outside, Peter."

He nodded, the nurses and interns helping him off the gurney and onto the MRI platform. It took a few minutes as they slowly eased him into the tube and then the scan began. He closed his eyes, listening to the noise around him and feeling it turn from the rattling of the MRI to another place.

_Agent Burke..._

He felt cool air across his body, the scent of soot heavy in the air. He opened his eyes and found dark eyes staring into his. Peter couldn't move, his body unresponsive as he stared up into those fathomless orbs. He was only vaguely aware of the scenery change, stone masonry all around him. Peter knew he had been here before. He heard a voice in his head, a pressure there that felt like his head was in a vice.

_Tell me where your friend is. I know he came to see you._

Peter felt confused but his mind was like an open book, those eyes sifting through the pages. He felt another pain in his head as if the man with the dark eyes were angry about something. He winced involuntarily.

_He's removed your memories of himself. Your friend learns more quickly than I could ever imagine. You will be the one who brings him to me. When the time comes, you will lead him to me. Now, sleep._

Peter felt his head nod in agreement, his eyes closing as the smell of soot gave way to the bland, antiseptic scent of the hospital and someone gently shaking him.

"Agent Burke... wake up."

Peter opened his eyes and saw Dr. Monroe looking down at him with concern at first then relief. The man was shining a light down into his eyes checking the movement of his pupils, his reflexes before turning it off.

"You're back with us. The MRI is showing something like what your partner Mr. Caffrey had when he was brought in. In your case, I'm inclined to think it's related to your head injury but I'll run a tox screen as we did on your partner. There must be a connection between both of your cases."

Peter didn't know what to say, his mind still blank on the name Caffrey as he simply nodded. He did remember the strange young man with blue eyes staring at him but didn't understand who he was. He could just see El outside the room beyond the glass. She look worried for him.

"You'll see your wife again soon. We'll draw some blood and see what comes up. This can't be a mere coincidence."

**()()()**

Three days had passed since he had escaped and Peter had been rescued. Nobody had asked him what had happened in that time and he remembered little of it till he had shown up on June's terrace. Now he was staying with Mozzie at one of his many secret hideouts. Neal paced the length of the fake park in Friday feeling a restlessness he had never felt before. There was a need in him he didn't understand. It wasn't hunger or thirst but something else. He wasn't sure what it was he wanted to do as he continued to pace about till Mozzie finally blocked him.

"If you wish to wear a hole in my floor to China, you're in the wrong part of the world. If you're hungry, just grab another bag from the cooler or tell me what's the matter."

Mozzie sounded concerned if not annoyed as Neal stopped.

"I don't know. I just feel... restless. I keep thinking I should be somewhere else. Something feels off."

He sighed, sitting the edge of the fountain and waving his hand idly in the cool water. Mozzie sat beside him, garlic free at the moment and apparently trusting him to behave. Neal didn't know if he trusted himself.

"Tell me what's wrong, Neal. I know that look."

Mozzie was tapping his foot impatiently, the noise bothering his now sensitive ears when he finally relented.

"I had an odd dream. Atleast I think it was a dream. It's been bothering me."

His friend's foot tapping stopped and he looked intrigued.

"Dream analysis. Well, tell me what you remember and I'll see which book we draw from... Jungian or Freudian."

Neal saw the excited look on Mozzie's face and nodded, drawing his mind back to when he was sleeping.

"It was sort of an out of body experience. I rose up out of my body and floated out of the building and across the city till I ended up at a hospital. I wasn't sure why till I entered a room by walking through it and found myself looking down at Peter. He was laying there sleeping, but his face looked tight. Somehow I just knew he was worrying about me."

He paused, trying to remember the rest as Mozzie apparently took notes, a pad and paper in his hands.

"He spoke in his sleep so I talked to him. I told him to forget me and touched my hand to his forehead. He was asking where I was. I could... sense his worry and I wanted to end it so I told him again to forget me and then he woke up. El and Dr. Monroe were there talking to him, asking him how he felt and he seemed ok. Then they asked about me as if I wasn't there and he said he didn't know me. It was strangely surreal to think I had made Peter actually forget me. I couldn't figure it out or why nobody could see me as I left the room."

Neal shivered at the thought of this all being real but he had been asleep. How could it have happened? It was just a dream.

"Interesting... a disconnect. Keep going..."

Mozzie was busily scribbling notes as Neal continued on.

"I left the room again by passing through the closed door. I had barely exited when someone attacked me, holding me down. It was McCoy. He held me while another one of Machelli's men passed through the door of Peter's room. I realized Peter was in danger and got loose, going back inside and found the other man with his hand literally in Peter's chest. Not a hole but just in his chest and Peter was seizing as if he were having a heart attack or something. El and the doctor were worrying over him unable to see the man but I could as I came back in and pulled the man from Peter and threw him out of the room. I took Peter's hand in my own, despite no one else seeing me, and suddenly he calmed, coming to and looking right at me."

Mozzie nodded, taking notes at a rapid rate as he motioned for him to continue. Neal licked his lips, his memory of the event clear as if it had actually happened.

"Then he pointed at me and asked who I was. I didn't understand because El and Dr. Monroe couldn't see me. He just kept looking at me and I knew I wasn't really there or El would see me. I couldn't understand how he could see me when nobody else could. I wasn't sure what to do so I left without a word, passing back through the wall as he watched. I floated back up over the city and ended up back here."

He stopped talking, standing up to pace again as Mozzie finished his scribbling and was silent a moment.

"So you were basically a ghost in the dream? That's not good. Those kind of dreams tend to mean bad things or so I've read. On the other hand... it could just be a fanciful flight your mind created because of your current condition or your worry for the Suit."

Mozzie was less than helpful with his analysis, Neal shaking his head as he stood and started to pace again.

"This isn't helping, Mozz. I need to know how Peter and El are. I need to find a way to change back or destroy myself. I'm not staying this way. I can't do this. I can't let Machelli win. You were right about him being the Devil, Mozz. I should have listened to you and Peter."

Neal combed a hand through his hair, looking up at a rafter high above him. He had the sudden need to look down on things. Suddenly he found himself up on the rafter sitting on the metal beam, legs hanging off. He looked down to see Mozzie turning in circles then looking up at where he was and paling. He felt a laugh fill his throat and he didn't know why but it amused him that he had confused his friend till he wondered suddenly how he had gotten himself up here.

"Neal... you're in the rafters. You're not a bat or a bird. How..."

Mozzie sounded freaked out, Neal feeling a chill wash over him as he tried to think how he had gotten up here. It had been suddenly and quick, his mind thinking it and then finding himself up here. He started to think back to his dream wondering if it was real as he figured out how to get down. He was feeling a bit dizzy from the height but a strange calm hit him as another part of his mind took over and he slowly drifted, light as a feather down towards the floor. He heard a thud as Mozzie fainted beside him.

"Mozz... hey... wake up! I... maybe I should go. I'm sorry. I didn't know I could do that till now. Mozz?"

The little guy finally roused, his eyes looking up with a strange wide eyed expression as he scooted away. Neal let him. He wouldn't blame him if he threw him out into the night. Maybe the sun would take him.

"Neal... before you go testing any new skills, tell me. Although..."

He saw a strange kind of thoughtful look come over his friend's face, the con cautiously moving closer.

"That was actually pretty cool. Imagine what you could steal with skills like that. Mad skills is what the kids call it today, I think."

Neal sighed, smiling. Good old Mozz. One minute he's telling you you're weird and then he's praising you for your weirdness. He was glad to have the guy in his life especially now.

"I'll leave if you want me to. I didn't mean to scare you... I just thought I wanted to look down at all of this. Get some perspective and suddenly I was there. It didn't really register how or when, it just happened."

He was still trying to process it as was Mozz apparently as he nodded enthusiastically and smiled like a kid meeting Superman.

"I wasn't even certain where you'd gone. I had to look around and then I heard the creak of the beam and looked up and there you were! I just sort of confused me for a minute. Human minds weren't meant to know of such things. Guess you could say it crashed from the unknown parameters. Blue screen of death..."

Neal held up a hand before he could go further with the PC analogies.

"I get it Mozz. So... can you do me a favor. I need to know if that dream was real. Maybe you could contact El and Peter and see what's up? I know he would have been taken to a hospital. He was hurt badly when I left him. I'm certain Jones or Diana found him but I couldn't stick around to find out under the circumstance."

He was pleading with his friend who nodded.

"Fine, just next time you do that, will you take me with you? I've always wanted to see Friday from above."

**()()()**

Neal gave Mozz all the information he knew of where Peter might have been staying. Dr. Monroe was there so it had to be the same hospital he had been at which had been Mercy Medical. Mozzie nodded, shoring up his nerve to go in and find the agent and see what was going on. When he asked about Agent Burke, the nurses said he had been release that morning. He thanked them, leaving quickly as his paranoia of hospitals got to him.

Mozzie took a cab from the hospital to the Burke resident, getting off across the street to check out the scene. There didn't seem to be anything suspicious going on from what he could see. There were lights on in the home and the garlic he had so carefully hidden was still in place from what he could see in the darkness. Finally he got up the nerve to cross the street and head up the steps. His hand rose and he quickly knocked on the door. A minute or two passed and he heard footsteps and then a slight dimming of the peephole before the door unlocked and opened.

"May I help you?"

Peter sounded sleepy, his hair and clothes a bit more rumpled than usual, his voice a bit raspy. There was a bandage across his left temple. Neal had said the agent had hit his head pretty hard but otherwise the agent looked ok. They stood there a moment, Mozzie finally answering.

"May I come in Suit? The night has eyes."

Peter blinked at his forwardness, glancing around as if for someone playing a joke on him.

"Do I know you?"

The agent sounded confused if not a bit bemused at him, starting to close the door on him till Mozzie finally shouted out.

"I'm here because of Neal."

He saw the agent pause, glancing at him curiously.

"Neal Caffrey? Everyone keeps asking me about him. I don't..."

Mozzie noticed the Suit sway a little as he moved forward to keep him from falling, moving into the house with him and closing the door.

"Suit... are you ok? _Dammit! Neal must have done what he thought he did. Would explain why you don't know me._"

He whispered the last part to himself, helping Peter to the sofa and sitting him down. The agent looked a bit bewildered, eyes dull and glassy.

"Suit... Uhm, is Mrs. Suit around?"

He saw Peter giving him a weird look till he realized why.

"Uhm Peter... is Elizabeth around? I need to talk to her. It's of a most urgent matter."

Peter shook his head, making an attempt to answer as he lay down across the couch.

"Out... getting food. Head hurts."

Mozzie watched the agent slump against the couch worriedly, wondering if he should call Neal but there was no phones in Friday or most of his homes. He sighed, trying to figure out what to do when he heard the suit mutter something.

"Can you... get me... a glass of... water?"

Mozzie nodded, getting up and heading into the cozy but stylish kitchen. He'd been here a few times with Neal and without, Elizabeth a more than gracious hostess. He had barely grabbed a glass and filled it when he sensed someone behind him.

"Suit... I mean Peter, are you feeling better so..."

He didn't finish the sentence as something blunt hit him across the back of the head. Mozzie crumpled to the ground, someone flipping him over as he saw the blurry form of Peter Burke crouched over him and then everything went black.

**()()()**

Peter looked at the odd little man in the peephole and wondered what he was selling so late at night. Either that or his co-workers were playing a joke on him. He opened the door and looked down at the strange figure. He was surprised the man seemed to know him, calling him "Suit" which confused him more although in a strange way it sounded familiar. Peter was losing interest in the little guy and started to close the door when he said something interesting.

"I'm here because of Neal."

Neal? He was confused. His wife and the doctor kept asking him about someone named Neal Caffrey. He looked at the little guy curiously, asking him about the person when his head started to hurt. There was a voice in the back of his head talking at him but he couldn't quite understand it.

"Suit... are you ok?"

He shook his head some, the little guy helping him inside as he felt dizzy and confused. He heard the door shut in the background and then he was sitting and laying across the sofa trying to ease the pain. The strange man was still asking him stuff, seemingly knowing his wife but he had no idea who the man was.

_Thirsty... tell him you're thirsty..._

The voice in the back of his head was whispering at him until he asked the little guy for a drink of water. Soon as he left for the kitchen, Peter found himself sitting up. His head still hurt but something else was going on. He didn't know what was happening as he walked over to the fireplace and picked up the poker, walking towards the kitchen as if he were in a trance.

He knows where your friend is, Agent Burke. I need to know where your friend is.

Peter felt his head nodding of its own accord as he walked in a trance towards the little guy in the kitchen. He had an odd feeling they'd met before but something kept him from remembering for certain as he snuck up behind him, poker up and ready to strike.

"Suit... I mean Peter, are you feeling better so..."

He watched himself as if in a dream strike the little guy across the back of the head. There was a dull thud of metal on bone and then the man collapsed.

_Good, Agent Burke. Now... take him to the basement. We will get our answers to your friend's whereabouts soon enough._

Peter felt his head ache again as he tried to resist but the voice kept on.

Don't try to fight me, agent. You'll serve the purpose you were meant to soon enough. Now do as I say!

Peter winced, carrying the little guy through the basement door in the kitchen and down the stairs. His mind was mostly blank except for what the voice told him. A part of his mind was wondering why this Caffrey person was so important? He dropped the unconscious man on the floor, finding some cord he had for a long overdue project and used it to bind the stranger. He pulled some duct tape and pulled it over the man's lips at the voice's instruction.

_Good good... you are a good listener. Your friend will soon be mine again and you will be free. Let's wait for that lovely wife of yours to come home. I believe she's heading up the stairs now._

Peter winced, resisting the voice as it mentioned Elizabeth. He didn't want to involve her as he collapsed to his knees in pain, his head aching worse than ever.

"Peter? Peter where are you?"

He could hear her calling as the front door opened over head. He fought the thing that was pulling his strings, collapsing to the floor in agony as it continued to try and control him.

_Don't resist me Agent Burke. You haven't the will enough to do so unless you wish to die now and I have other plans for you. Now... go upstairs and greet your lovely wife._

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ Uh oh... Machelli is playing dirty! Stupid Vampires! What happens when Neal discovers Mozzie is missing now and Peter really doesn't know him? Read the next chapter (when posted) to find out. (dramatic music plays!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal paced the length and breadth of Friday, waiting to hear from Mozzie then realizing he didn't have a phone. He was still restless, something telling him he should be out and about. Something felt wrong still but he couldn't quite figure it out. He had taken the other half of the bag of blood he hadn't finished up and sucked it dry. He was noticing that each time he used a new skill he felt weak and the hunger would hit him. It frightened him to think he might be stuck like this and what about when the blood was gone? He didn't want to think about that as he finished off the bag and tossed it in the trash.

He looked at the watch on his wrist, fake as it was because it had the GPS tracker and bug but it did tell time. It was late and Mozzie had been gone far longer than Peter would have ever let him visit. Something felt very wrong as he felt the need to leave this hideaway and make his way outside again. He took a bag of blood with him, wrapping it with aluminum foil to keep it cool as he stuck it under his jacket and found himself darting up like a superhero to the window above. He wasn't sure how he did it but he made it through the small window to the outside, perched on the thin ledge that shouldn't be supporting him and making his way with a quick leap to a nearby rooftop. It was easier now he thought as he just let his mind blank and quickly leaped from roof to roof and inched his way across the city till he reached Peter's neighborhood. It was definitely quicker than a cab he thought as he deftly floated down to the ground within an alley not too far from the Burke's home and walked the rest of the way like a normal person. Soon he was across the street and looking at the home of his friend and partner.

Neal was afraid. He had already placed his friends in too much danger and something told him this was a bad idea. He still felt guilt over disobeying Peter's instructions and going off on his own. Would Peter forgive him? He wondered if Elizabeth was worrying about him but with Peter hurt why would she worry about him?

He sighed, finally getting the courage to walk across the street and make an attempt at visiting his friends. He felt a little too _out in the open_ as Mozzie would say so he went around the back, leaping over the fence like it was nothing and made his way to the back door. He gave a short series of knocks hoping El or Peter would recognize it. He wasn't sure if they were home but the lights were on.

Neal waited there a few minutes before something made him feel sick and antsy. He sniffed the air and then remembered Mozzie telling him he'd hidden garlic around the area. He started to move away from the door when something grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. It was Jeremy.

"Machelli was right... You are very predictable. He thought the little one would make you come here. Stefan!"

He fought with the other vampire but noticed the stench of garlic grow stronger, the gloved hands of Jeremy revealing a small plug of the stuff as he forced it into Neal's mouth. He convulsed almost immediately, feeling sickened as a burning sensation filled his mouth and made it hard to breath. He was choking, seeing Stefan coming closer with what looked like a large machete.

"Machelli may want you but I have other ideas."

Neal had one hand free, reaching out for anything that might be useful when his fingers grasped around something that felt like a rod or pole. One end was sharp but he didn't care, he just needed a club to defend himself. He grabbed it and smashed Jeremy across the head, the vampire falling aside with a cry just as Stefan moved in with the machete. He rolled out of the way as he finally coughed up the garlic. Neal pushed a leg under the vamp, tripping Stefan who fell right onto the wooden handle he had used to hit Jeremy. He was impaled on it, screaming with an inhuman cry as he slowly faded to dust. Neal's eyes widened at the sight before he turned and started to throw up from the garlic, spitting up as much of the painful substance as he could.

"You can't get... away with that!"

Jeremy was lunging at him again as he grasped something from the ground and pushed it into the eyes of the vamp. Jeremy screamed as the garlic burned at his skin and eyes, thrashing as he move away from Neal and ran away, vanishing into the night.

Neal took the bag of blood from his jacket when he came to his senses again. He took a long sip of the bag immediately feeling better as the bitter liquid quenched his hunger and healed him. He couldn't do this forever he thought as he returned the half empty bag to his jacket. Neal reached up for the doorknob despite the garlic scent and mentally looked at the lock. He didn't quite understand how but he could see the mechanism in his mind's eye, manipulating it and hearing a soft click as it opened. He pulled the door out and started up the two stairs to the inside. He felt a kind of push back as if he were walking up against an invisible but soft wall.

"EL? Peter?"

He started to walk through the house, feeling sluggish and weak as he fought against some invisible weight. Finally he heard a sound, weak but it was behind him back by the kitchen. Neal made his way back, finding the door to the Burke's basement slightly ajar. He opened it up quietly, seeing the stairs and a figure at the bottom of them. He barely noticed the duct tape covering the windows along the top ledge.

"EL?"

He still felt sluggish but ran down the stairs as fast as he could, Elizabeth Burke bound to the bottom of the lower banister and slumped over. He didn't even think of the danger involved as he started to untie her, Neal trying to make her wake up.

"El... hey, it's Neal. Wake up."

She shifted slightly as if asleep, her eyes glassy looking as he saw them open a moment then close again. El gave a quiet groan as he lowered her to the floor and lay her gently on her back. He heard another sound, turning to find Peter unconscious on the floor, arms pulled behind him and a few feet away Mozzie, obviously bound and gagged. He sensed nobody else in the room as he approached them, checking Mozzie who was nearest first as he quickly untied the little guy.

"Mozz... hey, wake up. Mozz?"

He smelled something sweet in the air, a familiar metallic scent as he saw blood behind the con's head. Someone had hit him hard at the base of the skull. Neal did what he could not to let himself become excited by the blood, pulling off his shirt to make a compress for the wound as he finished untying his friend and lay him gently on the floor. Mozzie's glasses were slightly askew so he fixed them before turning to check on Peter.

"Bravo, Nicholaus! I never thought you had it in you to be so loyal. Your past was truly a different one from your current life. Neal Caffrey must be a real humanitarian."

Neal turned, looking at Peter sitting up there smiling at him oddly, a dark hue to his brown eyes that he'd never seen before. It was Machelli only he was channeling himself through the agent.

"You look surprised. You do admire him don't you? If I were in this form you would follow me without question?"

Peter smiled but it wasn't Peter there. His friend was merely the puppet the voice worked through. He stood up and glared at the man behind his friend.

"Stop this, Yosef! He's innocent. They're not involved with this. Let them go and I will leave willingly with you. I promise."

His voice trailed off but that laughter returned, Peter's voice but someone else there.

"Always the loyal and selfless child. A true martyr. It is too late for compromises now. You had your chance, Nicholaus. Now we do this for keeps..."

Neal didn't know what to expect, the voice turning darker as he watched Peter pull out a box cutter and hold it to his wrist.

"This one was meant to be your '_in_' but if you refuse to take him, I will."

He flew forward to stop the act, the box cutter impaling itself into Neal's arm instead as he screamed in agony. He was bleeding heavily as he pulled the blade out and watched his vision turn red.

_That's it, Neal. Kill him. Take his life for your own and you can live forever. No one will forget you._

Neal felt his fangs growing as he looked at his now unconscious friend, the voice of Yosef Machelli in his head.

_Do it, Neal... do this and live!_

He found himself drawing closer when he shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't do this... not to him. Not to El. This isn't... me."

Neal found himself dragging himself to his feet, that sluggish feeling overcoming him but he had to do this. He walked over to the windows and started to pull off the tape. He heard Machelli screaming at him.

_No! The light is evil! Don't do this, Neal. You can't..._

There was a bright light blinding him as he stared up and out of what seemed to be a box of some kind.

_Neal? Neal wake up! He's not responding!_

He didn't know what was going on as he saw figures moving in the light, his eyes hurting but he didn't squint or turn away, his body frozen in place.

"Neal? Wait... his pupils retracted. He's alive! Help me with him..."

Someone was talking to him but he didn't quite understand what was going on. He felt his eyes start to close the light fading as he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal woke up some time later shivering, his head resting on someone's shoulder as he shifted ever so slightly and tried to open his eyes.

He gave a weak groan, barely audible as he felt the person holding him move slightly in accordance.

"He's waking up. Hey... Neal. Buddy... Can you hear me?"

Neal felt his eyes open ever so slowly, his head aching, the dim light bothering him ever so little as he squinted at the figure beside him. It was Peter.

"Pe..." He couldn't say much more, his throat dry and lips feeling cracked and parched. He felt Peter shift a little and someone else moving on his other side as he felt something pushed to his lips.

"Drink it slowly. That's it... easy does it. I can't believe they left you in there for so long. When are those paramedics coming?"

Neal sipped at the cool water as it eased down his throat, licking at his lips to moisten them. When he was done he coughed trying to catch his breath. He felt sluggish and out of it as someone lay him gently down, something soft beneath his head.

"Pe... ter?"

He saw his friend sitting next to him, head leaning over to see how he was. He felt Peter take one of his hands in his own.

"I thought I lost you there for a second. You were so ashen looking and you weren't..." Peter looked upset, something he rarely saw but their was also an underlying anger about something he couldn't quite figure out. His guilt at what he had done started to make him antsy and he felt like fleeing. Maybe Peter was mad at him. He noticed his friend saw his discomfort and patted him on the shoulder gently.

"I'm not mad at you Neal... well no I am but that's for another time. We caught McCoy and Harden. They were using Hughes to get to you. If you hadn't gone in when you did I never would have guessed what was going on. Still it was pretty stupid what you did."

He sounded somewhat annoyed but he sighed and mussed his hair gently. Neal noticed a bandage across his friend's forehead, reaching up to touch it.

"I'm ok. Harden tried to get me with a rebar but I ended up taking a nasty spill down the stairs. I guess my head's about as hard as yours. Just a little bump I think. We're waiting on the paramedics. They can't figure out how to get us up those winding stairs. Figures these morons would pick a castle with narrow winding stairs for their secret hide out."

Neal nodded sleepily, wondering what had happened to him that he was back in the castle and not at the Burke's. He felt a confusion fall over him as he turned to see the other person was Jones.

"Hey Caffrey. Did you want more water or food? I don't think they fed him for the past week, Boss."

Jones sounded pissed, another thing he rarely saw but atleast he knew they were still worrying about him. He wondered where Machelli was. Had they gotten him aswell? He was about to speak when they heard another set of voices nearing.

"Sounds like the paramedics finally figured things out. You'd better let them carry you out too Boss. That bump isn't looking so great and we don't want you taking another spill."

Peter nodded as Neal watched, four men in dark blue jumpsuits coming over and putting down some stretchers beside them. Peter made a motion towards something Neal hadn't notice.

"I don't know what you want to do with these? He's hooked up and I didn't know how to disconnect them."

Neal noticed two bags by his side apparently connected to him with catheters. He wasn't sure what to think of what they were but one smelled of urine. He watched the EMTs nod, carefully easing Neal with a groan from the floor onto the stretcher and attaching the two bags as best they could. The other two took Peter on the other stretcher as Jones took up the back and they slowly made their way up the winding stairs to the top. Neal could smell the acrid scent of soot from the burning torches, his mind going back to another moment sometime before.

He had been at the club looking for Machelli's group, Patricia Morrison flirting with him as she tasted his drink. Then Jeremy had come and he had felt ill, the man taking Patricia with him as if he owned her. She seemed rather timid as she let him, leaving him to sit and slump in the chair feeling as if he had been drugged. He had managed to drag himself out the back way, throwing up in a dumpster where Peter found him. They had run a tox scan on him later on but found nothing.

Bits and pieces of what had happened were running through his head but he was tired again, his body giving in to the stress it had been put through and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter glanced over at the limp pale form of his friend and partner as they were lifted up and out of the '_castle_' and into a waiting ambulance. He had been worrying about his partner since they'd been given the Machelli case just over a week ago. He hadn't like the fact they were doing it out of a sense of duty Hughes felt toward's his old CIA friend, Evan Harden. Something about the man had bugged him from the start and it had been proven right when Neal almost got killed twice, once from drugging and a second time when Evan's so called '_Godson_' Jeremy McCoy had played Russian Roulette with him in the alley. Something smelled bad and it had Harden's name all over it.

He had finally gotten Hughes to drop the case after they found Neal half beaten and drugged in the alley again and Morales, his shadow in a dumpster unconscious. Neal had come out of this anything but unhurt as he kept thinking he was hearing things, hallucinating Peter thought but he couldn't be sure when the young man recovered after a few days. He had been ready to take him home but Neal had run, upset they were off the Machelli case and going to finish it on his own. He wasn't even sure where the young man had gone till he noticed the pad and paper in the now empty room had been torn in half on the top sheet. He found a pencil and rubbed it gently across the bottom page to discover an address and message.

Hughes fought getting back on the case but Peter insisted when he told him Neal was missing. They had a location they could scout but other than searching for him as an escaped felon, which Peter refused to say his partner was, it took two days to get them to do the protocol to take over the case again and look for Neal. He had vanished and the property owners of the site refused to allow a search of the premises. A judge commented the owner had no reason to allow the search, Hughes and Peter fighting to find a reason for them to search the property for Neal. The judge seemed rather callous towards them knowing Caffrey's reputation but finally relented when he realized Peter wouldn't give in. This had taken another two days of arguing with the same judge to get a warrant. Almost a week had passed since Neal ran off and still no sign of him. His anklet had not been replaced the day he was brought in after being beaten so he was off the radar, out on his own alone.

Peter saw the medics doing their best to keep the catheters attached to his partner till they could be properly removed. He couldn't imagine how long his partner had been sealed up in that coffin under such conditions as they'd found him. There had been stamps on the outside of the box indicating it was going to be shipped overseas. If Peter hadn't gotten there in time who knows what Jeremy and his friends would have done with Neal. They had yet to get the whole story as to what was going on with Harden and his connection to everything. They had already been taken into custody earlier along with three other men and Patricia Morrison, an alias they thought since she had showed up in none of the data bases they searched through. The others though were showing up in all kinds of lists for international police APB's and Interpol. They were some of the most wanted thieves and cons in the world. They'd hit the jackpot searching for Neal but they didn't matter if his friend was hurt. Peter reached over and grasped his friend's hand in his own, Neal's limp fingers cool and sweaty.

"Just hang on, Neal. Please."

He whispered to his friend, a slight twitch of those thin fingers in his own then limp again. Peter smiled, squeezing his friend's hand gently as the EMTs closed the back doors and took off.

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure he was really awake when he came to in the strange room. He knew he was in a hospital, they all looked and smelled the same but where and why he couldn't really remember. His whole body ached but mostly he was thirsty, shifting his body a bit to get more comfy and feeling a bit of a pinch when he moved wrong from the pull of IVs and monitors attached to his arms and body. He sighed tiredly, leaning back against the pillow hard and looking around as much as he could to get a hint of something to tell him if this was real.

"You're awake. They told us it might take a while."

Neal turned his head at the familiar voice to see Peter walking over from a sofa to his right. The window was dark so he thought it must be night or early morning. The room was dimly lit with a single lamp as he watched the agent move closer and sit in the chair beside him. Peter looked tired, a bandage on his left temple and some bruises. He didn't look any better than Neal felt he thought but his mind was blank as to all the details of what had happened. Last thing he thought was he had been at Peter's house...

"You look thoughtful. Everything ok?"

Peter patted him on the arm, gently squeezing as Neal nodded tiredly. He opened his mouth but he had no voice, his throat still rather dry from his lack of basic necessities. They had removed all the catheters and such since he'd been brought in, something he remembered ever so slightly as he felt the ache from where they'd been inserted. Peter nodded, getting up with a slight wince and walking over to the bathroom to get him a cup of water. He grabbed two, coming back and helping Neal sit up and drink the first one.

"Slow now... take it easy."

Neal let his friend hold the cup feeling to tired to do much more than lay there. He raised his hand when he'd had enough, doing his best to smile up at his friend.

"Tha...nks."

His throat felt rough like sandpaper if anything, his tongue thick in his mouth despite the water. He didn't feel quite so bad as the day he'd been carried out but he still felt weak after his ordeal. Neal was still trying to piece together what actually happened versus what he thought had occurred. He saw Peter reach up and muss at his hair gently.

"Don't think so much. Rest. You have plenty of time to think about what happened later. Elizabeth should be here soon. She wanted to check up on you and me. June dropped a bag of clothes for you and said Mozzie was worried about you. I'll make sure they know you're awake. I'll call Dr. Monroe unless you'd rather wait?"

Neal nodded in reply, still too tired to do much more than lay there. His mind was muddled by the fact he was here and alive. Something told him he should be dead or close to it. He closed his eyes and felt his body start to relax again as he fell into a light sleep.

His mind started to dream or maybe he was remembering. He started to see the story he his mind had created of vampires and plots and found only the latter to be real.

Most of what had happened had actually happened but his ordeal had skewed the memories while he had been trapped. He had gone off half-cocked to the castle, running from the hospital the day he was supposed to be released. He had bumped into Harden but the man had not taken him home to June's as he thought. They had started to talk, the distraction keeping him from noticing the figure in the back of the vehicle till it was too late. He felt the prick of a needle at the base of his neck, a warmth washing across him as he felt his eyes grow sleepy and saw the gun that Harden had pulled out. He had been trapped, his eyes growing heavy as the two men talked to him, told him what they had planned and then he had passed out.

Neal remembered waking up in the back room of a building he found out later was behind the abandoned castle of a long disused amusement park. His head hurt, mouth felt dry as he looked bleary eyed around the barren room. It looked like it had once held offices, hints of what used to be desks or cubicle wall slits in the floor. He tried to move and found his arms bound tightly with a thin cord up and behind him to a nearby metal pipe, his legs bound above and below the knees and at the ankles. He couldn't speak, muffled sounds escaping his throat as he found something stuffed in his mouth and tape pulled across his lips. Neal stopped struggling when he realized he wasn't going to get free. He looked around the room and overhead, the room made of cement if not not cinder blocks, a few posts here and there around the space and some boarded up windows just behind him to the right. He felt groggy still from whatever Harden and Jeremy had given him, starting to remember what happened in the car. He had run from the hospital to find Machelli and ended up with Harden who held him at gunpoint when Jeremy came out of the backseat and drugged him. He woke up here in this building unsure where he was or why till he heard echoing footsteps coming from his left side.

"We have to do this quickly before his agent friend gets suspicious. He doesn't have his anklet on so we know he's not being tracked."

The voice sounded like Harden's, another piping in afterwards that he recognized as Jeremy's.

"Don't worry. You already altered our files in the database didn't you? Nobody's going to know you did anything. Hughes trusts you. You said so yourself. He's just pulling his men off the case because of the con. Besides..."

He heard the men pause, their voices growing softer despite their apparent privacy.

"_Yosef said he would pay a high price to have Caffrey in his hands. We just send him Burke's pet and the price on our heads is off. The deal is done. We can keep the group as it is. Stefan's taking care of the details and Patricia's already got our travel arrangements._"

Neal listened, closing his eyes when the footsteps came closer. He feigned unconsciousness, a hand grasping his chin as his head was raised up.

"He's still out. We should move him while he's unconscious. Help me with him."

Neal waited, feeling someone start to untie his wrists from above. He had to plan it just right or he was a goner.

"Hmmm... who left this watch on his wrist? Nice watch."

It was Jeremy's voice, taking the watch from his wrist as they untied him, his grip loose. Harden sounded far away when he spoke this time.

"Hold on a second, Jeremy. Stefan said he'd be here shortly to help out."

Neal felt his arms loosened and opened his eyes, scaring Jeremy and cracking him one across the face. He winced at the pain but he got up the best he could, pulling at the ropes around his legs till he could make a run for it. Jeremy yelled out.

"EVAN!"

The man turned, cell phone pressed to his ear and was taken by surprise as Neal rammed him and kept going towards the exit. He was almost there when the door opened and he stopped short. It was Stefan and he had a gun. Neal held up his hands, backing away from the smirking man. Someone grabbed him from behind and knocked him to the floor with a hard punch across the side of his head.

"Stupid con! More trouble than he's worth. Stefan, I think we need to get Mr. Caffrey started on his medical treatment sooner than we thought."

The man with the gun nodded overhead from where Neal lay on the ground stunned. He felt his arms pulled back tightly, the sound of cuffs as cold metal chafed against his already sensitive wrists and he was forcibly pulled up to his feet.

"Stand up con! I'll make sure he gets everything he deserves."

Neal slumped between the two men as they half carried him out of the room, Evan Harden still watching as he talked on the cell.

"No everything's ok. You'll get Caffrey. Just make sure the target on my Godson is off. Yes... thanks."

**()()()**

Peter woke up to the sound of an alarm jarring him from what little sleep had had finally been able to get. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking up to see Neal's body shaking and twitching as if he were having a convulsion.

"Neal? Hey... Neal!"

The agent pushed the nurse call button several times, putting his hands on Neal's shoulders to keep him in the bed and try to calm the young man as he spoke.

"Neal, it's ok. Wake up. Neal!"

He glanced up as the doors burst open and Dr. Monroe and two nurses stood there, rushing into the room.

"The alarm just went off waking me up. I don't know what's going on. He's not answering me."

The doctor gently squeezed his shoulder a moment before moving forward to check the monitors and patient. Neal was still spasming, his eyes closed, face tight as he twitch and shuddered. All Peter could do was watch his friend's seizure as the nurses did their best to hold him down and the doctor opened a lid and checked Neal's reactions with a penlight.

"Might be hyponatremia. His electrolytes were very low when we brought him in. It sometimes causes tremors like this. It would have been nice to see him awake before this happened to know if he was having any other symptoms. Angela, we need to take some blood samples to be sure what's happening. Sally, bring me a saline IV. We'll try a small bit to see if that helps."

Both nurses nodded, the blond one named Sally leaving the room for the IV and the brown haired Angela moving over to a small supply shelf in the room for test tubes and other supplies to take blood. Apparently they kept those closer at hand than the IVs Peter thought as he stood on the side lines and watched. He was tense, worry clouding his thoughts as he watched the scene with growing despair. Dr. Monroe finished his exam and walked over to his side as Angela drew blood.

"His body is still reacting to what happened to him. He was very weak when you were both brought in and with the previous reactions he had to whatever they gave him, he's lucky to still be alive. I'll do everything I can for him."

Peter nodded vaguely as the doctor patted him on the shoulder gently then went back to ministering to the unconscious Neal. Angela had finished taking samples and was already leaving to take them to the lab leaving only the doctor and Peter. He excused himself, leaving Dr. Monroe alone in the room.

"El... sorry did I wake you up? I didn't realize how late it was."

He paused, listening to his wife and then nodding.

"The doctor's with him now. I woke up to the alarms going off on the monitors. I pushed the nurse call and Dr. Monroe was still here. Not sure what's wrong with him but he was seizing. He woke up... for a moment. I told him to get some rest. He looked, tired but seemed to be thinking about something. I... I forgot to tell the doctor in all the excitement."

He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to talk to his wife and Elizabeth tried to calm him.

"I know. I'll let the doctor know he was awake. No, don't come here. I'll be ok. I'll come home in the morning if everything is ok. Yes... love you too. Good-night."

He sighed, hanging up the cell and pushing it back into his pocket. He considered calling June but mostly Mozzie only he didn't know the little guy's number. Neal would but Neal was sick. He noticed nurse Sally exiting the room as the doctor peeked out.

"Agent Burke, may I have a word with you a moment?"

He nodded, Dr. Monroe standing half way out of the door.

"Is he going to be ok? Neal... he's going to be ok isn't he?"

Dr. Monroe didn't make a gesture one way or the other.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about what happened to him. I know the official word was he was starved and kept without water for several days but I wanted to know exactly what I'm dealing with if it doesn't interfere with your case."

Peter nodded at him with a frustrated look.

"I really couldn't tell you except for how we found him. My people are interrogating the scum responsible for this now but I haven't heard word back yet. We found him in a large coffin-like crate. They had the catheters attached to him for wastes and there were signs they may have had an IV of something in his arms at one time. He wasn't breathing when I found him, one of the rags they stuffed in his mouth blocking his windpipe. I got him breathing again and he didn't respond for over an hour, just laying there unconscious."

The doctor nodded back taking in all the information and frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this. I know how hard it must be to see your partner this way. How's your head feeling? One of the many reasons I let you stay so long is to monitor that bump there. Make sure you didn't also have any last minute symptoms."

Peter glanced upwards as if he could see the bump and shrugged.

"Head still hurts a bit but nothing else. Oh... I didn't get to tell you but Neal did wake up earlier this evening for a few minutes. I didn't think anything of it at the time because he looked really exhausted so I let him rest. I gave him some water but he didn't talk much but to thank me. In all the excitement I guess I forgot about it. He seemed fine if not a bit sluggish which I thought was normal."

Dr. Monroe nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"So he wasn't showing any symptoms then?"

Peter shook his head.

"I have my staff working on the blood tests, well see if something comes back. We did find something recently to show that he was actually poisoned in the other instances you brought him in. We think it was a form of Nightshade or Belladonna poisoning. It was low enough not to be detectable so I suspect a scratch or some other method than consumption was the culprit."

They were quiet a moment, Peter looking at the door anxiously as the doctor moved aside.

"You're welcomed to go back inside. Get some rest. He's comfortable and once we see how the saline works, I think he'll be ok. Just think positive, Agent Burke."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes... the vampirism was all a dream. Neal was out of his mind with starvation and thirst in a coffin about to be shipped off to who knows where. More to come!_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Neal was still unconscious, eyes moving rapidly beneath his closed eye lids. He was dreaming of the events of the recent past. He wasn't aware how close he came to crashing or how worried Peter had been as his mind continued to recall the ordeal he had gone through.

Stefan and Jeremy carried the con back down the stairs and out into the sunlight. The room he'd been in had been lit but the sunlight hurt his eyes in comparison as he was held between them his head slumped forward. He saw the huge crumbling castle before him when he finally looked up, memories of another time and place coming back to him as he thought to another caper in his past. The two men unceremoniously dropped him at the bottom of a huge staircase where a large wooden table sat in the middle of a circular room. There was no electricity in the long disused building, several flaming torches in sconces filling the room with dim flickering light and the smell of acrid smoke and soot. He was held at gunpoint by Jeremy as Stefan moved away to what appeared to be a large wooden door off to the far side of the stone room. He remembered the notes in Peter's file saying this had been an old mill at one time, this bottom half containing a root cellar of sorts where they had stored the grist and bags of grain. He had theorized that maybe Machelli held their loot in the cellar which now realized was false.

Neal saw Stefan open the huge door and go inside the darkened room with a torch. The chamber slowly lit up with a soft orange glow revealing a barren chamber no larger than a cell he thought. In the middle sat a large wooden crate. He watched the man open the huge crate and begin setting some items up inside. After a few minutes he came back with a large syringe in hand, tapping the needle as he looked down at the con.

"Hold him."

Jeremy pulled him up to his feet and pushed him back against the wall in a tight hold as his neck was bared and Neal felt the needle pierce his skin. Whatever they gave him was strong because his legs started to give out on him almost immediately, his own whole body turning to jelly as they carried him over to the box and lay him inside. The box was padded like a coffin its dimensions around 4 or so feet high and just over 6 feet long, a little space between him and the top and bottom of the crate. His arms were pulled over his head and crossed at the wrists where something like a stocks closed around them sealing him in place. The same was done with his ankles effectively immobilizing him as Stefan pulled on some rubber gloves and he watched passively as the man inserted two catheters into his abdomen and then an IV of some kind into one of his arms before removing the gloves. Neal watched Stefan stuff cloth into his mouth till it was full and them pull a large piece of medical tape over it.

"I think he's set up for now. The IV will keep him alive white he's here and the catheters will help with wastes. We'll have to remove the IV before we move him. When his body realizes it's being starved it will go into a kind of stasis and we won't need to drug him for the trip. Not as pleasant as being drugged but your friend Yosef said he wanted him to suffer."

Stefan's voice was cold and emotionless as he moved to the side and Jeremy helped him with the lid. Slowly Neal's drugged filled mind began to realize what was up as they slid the cover back onto the crate. He wanted to cry out, his lips twitching but unable to open, his throat tight from the drug and trying to breath through his nose.

_Don't lock me in here! Don't..._

His mind was panicking despite the drugs drawing him into a restless daze. He felt his hands move ever so slightly as he tried to free himself, feet kicking weakly but unable to do more than twitch a bit. They were locking him in the darkness, small cracks in the lid revealing their shadows moving away to his right and then the loud clang of the door and silence. His eyes rolled around within the padded crate seeing a bit of motion from the flickering of the torches outside. They hadn't put them out but the shadows made his drugged mind think of dark things only seen in nightmares, the acrid smoke and soot from the torches making him cough and hack although it was hard with his mouth gagged, his nose the only means of breathing. It took some time for his body to relax and start to breath almost normally through his nose. He swallowed hard, eyes still staring up at the blurry darkness, those shadows reaching through the slits in the lid of the crate drawing him mind into some strange place.

_Yosef is waiting for you..._

He twitched as a strange voice spoke in his head. He must be dreaming, hallucinating but it sounded so real.

_You're no longer a part of the living. You broke your promise to Peter and must be punished!_

Neal felt his eyes closing, body finally succumbing totally to his torture and the drugs in his system as he thought he saw a dark form with glowing amber eyes hanging over him.

**()()()**

The morning came and Neal had slept quietly through the night. Nurses came in to check on him off and on, Peter waking to ask how his partner was. They said he was stable for now and the saline seemed to be working. He asked about the blood work Dr. Monroe had set up but the nurse didn't know what the results were and said the doctor would probably have the information for him when he came in again. The agent nodded moving to sit beside his friend and grasp the limp cool hand in his own. It felt warmer today but Neal's skin remained damp with a thin sheen of perspiration. Dr. Monroe had said he wasn't running a temperature but his body would react as if he did until his electrolytes stabilize. It was a waiting game now and hopefully the wait would be positive.

Peter leaned back tiredly in the chair, cracking his neck to relieve some of the stress when he sat back up and saw two blue eyes staring at him from half-opened lids.

"Neal?"

The younger man just stared at him, no sound, no motion till those eyes slowly closed and he watched the young man swallow, body shifting slightly. He saw the pained look on Neal's face and gently squeezed his hand feeling those fingers wrap around his lightly.

"I'm here, Neal."

He felt those fingers wrap a little more securely around his and noticed an almost imperceptible nod of his partner's head before the younger man opened his eyes again and stared up at him.

"Hey... feeling better?"

There was a pause, those eyes just staring at him before they blinked once and the young man nodded his head more obviously. Peter smiled and saw Neal smile slightly back at him, eyes closing again.

"Rest, Neal. I'll be here."

Neal shifted his weight again, Peter feeling the hold on his hand loosen a moment then tighten ever so slightly before relaxing as he heard the soft breathing of someone in sleep. It had been just over three days since they'd brought his partner in and he was starting to look better, his color less ashen than it had been. There was almost a slight blush of pink to his cheeks and lips again, the gray receding. He almost looked like the old Neal. Peter smiled to himself, patting the young man's hand gently as he reached up and mussed Neal's hair. He watched the younger man smile in his sleep then relax again. Peter removed his hand from Neal's after a while when he knew the younger man wouldn't wake up and left the room. The hallway was fairly busy with early morning staff and visitors. He sat in the hallway waiting area and pulled out his cell looking at the time. It was just after 7 am so Elizabeth should be awake.

"It's me. Yeah... he's doing better. No, I'm good. I slept some but he woke up again. Haven't seen the doctor yet to tell him. No words just blinked at me and smiled. I think he's feeling better but I'll let the doctor determine that. Miss you too, honey. Love you."

He hung up the phone and stared at it a moment, pushing a button to show the background image on the screen. It was a picture of him and El at a recent department party. He was staring at the picture when something caught his eye. In the background he could see Neal, something he hadn't noticed before, the young man was smiling. Peter sighed, staring at the picture a moment longer before putting his cell away.

"Morning, Agent Burke. How did you sleep last night?"

Peter looked up to see Dr. Monroe standing there. He was smiling, dressed in his normal clothes for once which consisted of a roomy black and gray sweater over black slacks and dark brown top-siders. The agent stood and greeted him back, holding out his hand.

"So so... They came to check on my partner off and on so I kept waking up hoping for an update. Any news about his blood work?"

The doctor nodded, tapping on the clipboard under his arm.

"One of the nurses took more blood last night. His system is stabilizing. I think he's going to be ok. Mr. Caffrey just needs rest and lots of fluids and food. We'll put him a special diet till his body gets back up to form. If this continues, he should be out in another day or so. How's your head?"

Peter shrugged.

"The same. Don't feel any worse, just tired but I haven't slept very much."

The doctor nodded, shining the penlight with permission into the agent's eyes and checking his reactions.

"Well your eyes seem to be normal and you don't show any symptoms still from three days back. Just let me know if you feel any discomfort. That spill you took would normally take out the healthiest of people. You came out with only minor bumps and bruises which is amazing. Are you going home today?"

Peter blinked at the doctor, nodding.

"Yeah. Oh... Neal woke up briefly about 30 minutes ago. He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then he nodded when I asked him something before he went back to sleep."

Dr. Monroe nodded.

"Good. He's doing better then if he's waking up if only for a little while. I'll check in on him. Go home and get some rest."

**()()()**

Peter called El to tell her he would be home soon but that had been nearly an hour ago. She was wondering what was taking him so long as she phoned the hospital. Dr. Monroe and the staff had not seen him since he'd decided to go home over just before 8 am. The doctor promised to look around and make sure he had gone.

El worried a few minutes before she heard a honk outside and a commotion. She peeked out the window to see cars stopped in the street and a cab in front of her home, the driver out and bending over someone. She went outside to see what was going on when she saw Peter laying on the asphalt next to the cab. She ran quickly over and knelt beside him.

"Do you know him lady? He was getting out of my cab and just collapsed. I wasn't sure which house he belonged to."

The cabbie looked a bit freaked out, El nodding and she asked him to help her bring him inside. They carried Peter up the few steps to their home and lay him on the couch. She paid the cabbie who asked if she needed any more help but she shook her head, El walking him to the door and thanking him for helping. She had barely closed the door when the cabbie called back to her.

"He left this. I hope he feels better, ma'am."

She thanked him again and closed the door, looking briefly at the contents of the package. It was a small bag from the hospital gift shop with flowers and a card and what looked like chocolates. She smiled seeing the card had her name on it. No wonder he had taken the extra time. She sighed worriedly as she placed the flowers on the table and walked over to the sofa and lay a small throw over Peter. He was sleeping, his face slightly scratched from the fall as was one arm. She kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving to place the flowers in water and grab the first-aid kit.

She gently rolled him onto his back, keeping him covered but for the arm and his face. El carefully wiped the grit from his cuts and placed a bandage on his arm and face. He winced slightly, eyes fluttering open till two brown ones glanced up at her in confusion.

"El? Where..."

He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back.

"You're home. The cabbie help carry you up here. Do you remember anything?"

Peter shook his head looking up at her curiously.

"I was in the cab and then I don't know, I guess I passed out. I haven't slept too much at the hospital. Wanted to be there for Neal."

His voice slurred a bit as she felt his head and sighed.

"Well you don't have a fever but you collapsed outside getting out of the cab. We carried you in here. Why did it take you so long to get home? I was worried?"

She already had a clue it had to do with the chocolates and flowers but he just shrugged looking around as if he'd lost something, a disappointed expression on his face.

"Did you lose something?"

He glanced up at her and nodded sadly, sighing as he lay back on the cushions.

"I... what's that?" He saw a small vase with flowers on the coffee table, blinking up at her. She smiled.

"Sorry, the cab driver brought them in after he help carry you up. Thank you honey but you really didn't have to."

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, hugging him gently as he nodded up and blushed slightly.

"I just missed you and felt bad I was away for so long. I only took a few extra minutes to find you a bouquet..."

He paused to yawn, his eyes fluttering shut as she gently brushed his hair and nodded.

"It's ok Peter. Just rest and I'll fix you something to eat later."

He nodded sleepily up at her as she felt him relax and finally fall into a deep sleep. She heard his breathing grow more relaxed and quiet. When she was certain he was asleep, she quietly left the room to go call the doctor and let him know what had happened.

"_He should be ok, Mrs. Burke. He's been losing sleep worrying over his partner but bring him in tomorrow and I'll check those abrasions and his head just to be certain._"

**()()()**

Neal struggled in his dreams with the dark shadows and amber eyed monsters that his mind drew up from his memories of being put in that huge coffin-like crate. His arms were sore and tired from being drawn tight over his head and held firmly in place by the small stocks there. He was only vaguely aware of the bruising and abrasions from his body trying to pull free of his bindings. He kicked weakly but his ankles were also trapped in another stock his drugged mind thinking something from the shadows he saw in his mind was holding him, binding him. He thrashed weakly, hearing voices talking to him, creaking sounds that made his mind think of eerie laughter or groaning. He would occasionally open his eyes, the dim light of the torches comforting him in some odd manner but the shadows cast as they began to burn out just made his nightmares worse, claustrophobia making him choke at times.

They returned at some point. He wasn't sure when exactly as he heard their voices speaking and felt the IV pulled from his arm. They didn't empty the bags at his sides, the smell of urine making him ill but he could do little to free himself or protest.

"We're almost ready. He'll be meeting Yosef very soon. Tell your Godfather to make sure the Feds don't suspect anything. I know Agent Burke was poking around."

Neal was only vaguely aware of the two blurry forms, his eyes barely open but a crack as he lay there weak and exhausted. His stomach had been begging for food for days, his lips feeling cracked and dry beneath the tape. He could barely swallow, the rags in his mouth having absorbed much of his saliva. Someone grasped his chin and moved his head to the right and he could see Jeremy there staring down at him critically.

"If sending him to Yosef gets the target off our backs, we can continue doing our little operation under the radar again. Machelli will be viable again as a group. This con's sacrifice will make sure of that."

He saw the man grinning as his eyes rolled back again and he fell back into a kind of half sleep. There were noises in the background, the little bit of light gone now, his mind trying to deal with the closeness of the box and his situation as his body started to lose precious fluids as he lay trapped in the crate. The darkness talked to him. A dark voice full of contempt. It poisoned his mind as his body felt it would fail and ultimately started to shut down. He felt himself choking, sounds of scraping outside the box that only made his hallucinations that much more evident.

His mind recalled a faint memory of seeing the light suddenly, flooding into the box as the lid was removed. Someone stood there looking down at him. Their voice was familiar as the darkness started to retreat.

_Neal?_

He couldn't move, his body still and frozen as if he were dead. He could barely hear his heart beating, a weak pulse in his ears, his breath quiet as he felt something blocking his airway but he was too weak to fight. Someone lifted him up and out, the light growing brighter till finally he thought he heard his heart slowing like a clock that hadn't been wound.

_Neal!_

He was only just aware of whatever had blocked his airway being pulled out and then warm lips on his, a shadowy face over his.

_Breath..._

His heart was only just beating enough to let him know he must still be alive but his breath. He wasn't breathing...

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

Someone was forcing air down his lungs and finally he felt something start up again, his body responding to the stimulus. His body jerked a moment then slowly he gasped for breath and his eyes focused for a moment.

_Peter?_

He thought he saw his friend smiling in relief then everything went black.

_Neal..._

"Neal..."

He felt his body start to wake up, responding to the voice as he opened his eyes and tried to focus on his surroundings.

Neal was in the hospital room from before. He remembered. He had been dreaming this whole time of what had happened to him, a familiar face looking down at him as he turned to his right.

"E... l?"

His voice was ragged, hoarse as she put a finger to his lips and nodded.

"Don't speak. Did you need something? Are you thirsty?"

She was smiling down at him, her hands holding his when he finally looked down. He shook his head looking around the room when he spotted who he was looking for just behind her. She turned to see what he was looking at.

"Peter's resting. I had to make him wait two days before coming back to see you. He wasn't sleeping and Dr. Monroe insisted he rest with that bump on his head. How are you feeling, Neal?"

He watched her reach over and push the nurse call as he tried to draw his thoughts together.

"Be... ter. You?"

He hoped he was giving her a good smile as she nodded.

"Just worrying about you two. I'm just glad you're both alright."

She leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead, looking up and back when a familiar voice piped in.

"Are you flirting with my wife again, Neal?"

Peter's bemused voice laced with sleepiness made them both turn as he stood, stretched and walked over. Neal shrugged with his most innocent look. The agent chuckled.

"You must be feeling better if you can look that innocent. How are you feeling?"

He watched Peter lean over and hug and kiss El before moving around to the opposite side to sit in the other chair to his left. Neal shifted his weight a bit, El helping him some as he sat up more and shrugged.

"Be... ter. Slee... py..."

He yawned despite himself. He wanted to stay awake this time if he could. They all looked up as the door opened and Dr. Monroe came in. He looked happy.

"Looks like everyone's here. I see our patient is awake now. How are you today, Mr. Caffrey."

Neal looked up at the doctor with a sleep expression and shrugged.

"Be... ter."

The doctor smiled, nodding at them all as he greeted Peter and El then started to check Neal briefly. When he was done he was still smiling with an assertive nod of his head.

"I think you're going to be ok, Mr. Caffrey. Everything seems to be healing quite well. Any aches, pains or otherwise?

"Lit... tle..."

Dr. Monroe nodded, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"You'll start to feel better over the next few days. We'll draw some more blood out later to be sure everything's stable. If it is, I think you can go home in a couple of days. Just take it easy, ok?"

Neal nodded back at the doctor, Peter putting a firm but gentle hand on his.

"I'll make sure he does that doctor."

Neal made a slight face at the remark, his tongue sticking out a bit in rebellion. El laughed, patting Peter on the shoulder and hugging him.

"This from the man who didn't sleep for several days and passed out in front of our home on the street. I'll make sure they both stay home and take it easy, doctor. Hughes doesn't want either of you back at work till the end of the month anyhow."

She raised an eyebrow at Peter who started to open his mouth then stopped, shaking his head.

"My wife is right. Looks like we're in for Nurse Ratchet, Neal."

He was winking at her, Neal rolling his eyes as El playfully slapped at her husband.

"Peter... you're both going to rest if I have to bring June over to help watch you both. Now... we should let Neal rest and Peter you're going home to sleep, eat and later we'll be back to visit again. Thank you doctor."

She stood and held out her hand to him as he watched the whole scene with amusement.

"Women and wives are the most fearsome of doctors."

He winked at El who winked back as Neal and Peter smirked slightly.

"I'll leave you to finish your visit. It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Burke."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like Neal remembered the truth. Peter wasn't doing so well either worrying over Neal but everyone's feeling better atleast. More to come. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Another week passed before Peter went back to the office. Hughes wanted him to stay far from the case considering how close he was to it, but Peter insisted on atleast standing in on some of the interviews Jones and Diana conducted with Harden, McCoy and the other people brought in. Reese allowed it but told Peter to stay out of the process. If he had anything he wanted Jones or Diana to ask the men, he'd have to put it in writing to Hughes first and get it approved. Peter agreed. He was just happy to be back in the office so he could look over the case files of what had happened since he was out and Neal had been found. His partner was currently at the Burkes', El keeping an eye on him since she had been working from home lately. The young man was quiet if anything, sleeping most of the day away and seeming a bit more lethargic than usual. He kept up his facade of charm as much as he could but it was thin at best, El and Peter letting him have his space. Hughes still needed Neal's accounting of what happened but they were waiting till he was more himself, the older agent allowing Peter to take as much of the information down in the meanwhile while still remaining apart from the case.

"Neal? I made some sandwiches if you're hungry."

El poked her head out of the kitchen to find Neal sitting on the couch seemingly watching TV but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. He nodded vaguely at her, smiling as best he could till she vanished and he let his veneer slip to something a little less expressive. He was tired. The doctor told him he could go back to work in a month if his next check up proved satisfactory. Hughes was insisting he see a shrink, Neal not wishing to disagree but knowing he couldn't if he wanted to go back to the office. Peter and El were giving him his space despite his staying with them. He mostly wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He had gone behind Peter's back to finish up a case they were no longer on because he had to know about that group. He knew too much now, his mind full of things he wish he hadn't.

Stefan and Jeremy had mentioned a man named Yosef. He knew the name was familiar but at the moment he was still a bit fuzzy on things. His mind was still sorting between the story it had created while he was in that box versus what really happened to him. Maybe he did need a shrink but who was this man who had a target on the group's back and why did Harden come after him? What did this Yosef want with him in particular? He looked up when he heard footsteps, that smile firmly planted on his face automatically. El blinked at him a moment but kept smiling as she placed a plate with a sandwich that smelled like chicken salad on the coffee table. She also brought him a glass of water and a pill.

"Take that when you've eaten half your sandwich. Dr. Monroe said it should help your stomach settle back into its normal routine faster. Then you'll be able to help me test some more recipes soon."

He watched her smile in that comforting manner of hers at him as she leaned across and kissed him on the forehead. Neal nodded back knowing he was smiling but not feeling it. She disappeared into the kitchen again and Neal went back to how he really felt. He looked down at the sandwich like it was alien to him but it was better than the oatmeal and grits they'd been feeding him at the hospital. Dr. Monroe had insisted he start off slow even though he'd only been starved a few days, his body had been drugged and under stress so his system was going to act up until it became more used to solid foods and liquids. He was allowed light foods, the occasional juice but mostly just water. Neal was also given some nutritional pills. They were a kind of vitamin but also a pro-biotic to get his system back in line. They tasted rather nasty but if he took it with a bite of food...

Neal turned as the front door opened up and Peter walked inside. Peter pulled off his jacket and hung it on a hook by the door. The agent looked a bit upset about something, a folder under his arm his attention elsewhere before Neal coughed.

"Neal... feeling better?"

Peter sounded distracted as he looked around for something or someone and Neal made a motion towards the kitchen.

"El's making lunch. What's in the folder?"

Peter looked down at the file beneath his arm, starting to speak when El's voice called out from the back of the house.

"Peter honey, is that you? I'll have something for you to eat in a few minutes!"

She poked her head out from the back, walking quickly over and hugging him, her hands not touching since they were wet. They shared a quick kiss as Peter smiled at her. She wiped her hands on her apron.

"Thanks El. Sorry I took so long but I wanted to hear the interviews. They're still not talking."

He huffed a bit, El kneading at his shoulders as she moved him over to the couch next to Neal and kissed him on the forehead.

"I thought Hughes said you couldn't be on the case. He let you sit in on the interviews?"

Neal had piped in as El excused herself back to the kitchen. Peter nodded, pulling out the file and laying it on the table.

"He's letting me look things over but I can't actually do much more than observe. He said if I have questions to set to Harden and the others, I have to submit them to him first for approval. Procedure."

He spit out the last word a little harshly which was odd for Peter. Neal knew he was having a hard time dealing with what had happened to him as his partner but was also angry at him for having gone off half-cocked. For now the latter was stewing on the back burner till they could figure out why everything _had_ happened. Peter turned to him, brown eyes staring into his.

"I need to know what you remember about what happened Neal. I know... you can't remember too much but whatever you can might help. There must be a reason they were going to ship you out like some kind of package. Did you hear a name or anything that could help us close this case and get to the other people involved? As of now, Machelli as a group is officially closed."

Peter sounded relieved when he said that, Neal feeling the same. It was disappointing in a way to have discovered the truth of the organization but at the same time he had learned his lesson maybe about going into something like this without backup. Peter had almost been killed by Harden, that bump caused when he had fought with the CIA operative and ended up falling down the stairs. If Jones hadn't come it may have been worse.

"I don't remember too much. My head is still a bit dazed from everything. I'm still trying to sort it out myself."

Neal did remember quite a bit but until he was certain of details he didn't want to hinder Peter any more than he already had. He wanted to be absolutely sure of what he had seen and heard before giving his full statement. Peter nodded, patting him on the shoulder.

"Write it down if you have to. Hughes needs that for the case. The CIA is still trying to figure out how we got it and why we are still involved after Harden's betrayal."

He sighed, leaning back against the sofa tiredly. Neal forgot about his sandwich and pill as he turned to look at his friend.

"Peter... I'm sorry."

He spit it out even though he normally wouldn't admit he was wrong but he could see how much his friend was hurting not being able to work on the case. Peter opened his eyes and looked at him, a soft smile forming on his face.

"Harden played all of us even if you did go in without permission, what happened to you wasn't your fault, Neal. Now, eat that sandwich and pill before Nurse Burke comes and chides you over it."

He was smirking slightly, reaching up to muss the young man's hair. Peter's brown eyes looked worried despite his suddenly light demeanor. Neal thought he had seen a more concerned look in his dreams when he had nearly died. He hadn't been breathing, the sound of his heart little more than a slow staccato beat in his head and a blurry Peter was staring down at him...

"Neal? You ok?"

Peter was gently squeezing his shoulder, Neal coming back from the memory and nodding more assuredly than he felt.

"I'm fine."

He took another bite of the sandwich, then one more before he finally swallowed the pill with half the water. El came back by then with another plate of sandwiches, half of which were obviously deviled ham. Neal made a face.

"This half is for Neal and the other for you honey. Here's a glass of water for you too and some aspirin. Don't tell me your head doesn't hurt."

She had put her hands on her hips, El looking at Peter with one brow arched as he nodded dutifully.

"Yes, ma'am."

He winked up at her as she shook her head with amusement and left them alone again. Neal finished the first sandwich and started another, trying to think of a way to speak up about how he felt. He was still not comfortable with describing what happened.

"Jones and Diana send their greetings. They said the office is too quiet without you around to liven things up."

Peter was smirking again, Neal smiling as he took a bite of his new sandwich and chewed on it a long moment.

"I... Jeremy and Stefan, they mentioned a name. Yosef. He was the one with the target on the group and who asked them to kidnap me."

Neal said it quickly, quietly before taking another bite of his sandwich. He saw Peter perk up and nod as he grabbed a sandwich of his own.

"Yosef? Yosef who? I guess it's something till we figure out a last name."

Peter reached over and squeezed the young man's shoulder firmly but gently.

"I'm glad you're ok, Neal."

Neal blinked at his friend but nodded back, a sense of comfort washing over him.

**()()()**

They sat around and chatted a bit, discussing the case and trying to figure out who this _Yosef_ person could be. Neal honestly didn't seem to have a clue to the person's identity beyond that name. Peter had already phoned it in to Hughes to let him know about it. Reese had told him if Neal had any more information he remembered to send it asap.

It was later in the day that Neal seemed to feel a bit antsy, Peter watching his friend shift restlessly in his seat and later pace the apartment a bit. Finally the younger man walked over to the door and grabbed up Satchmo's leash as El and Peter looked up from where they sat.

"Satchmo looks like he needs to go out. Mind if I take him?"

Neal's voice was obviously veiling his own need to get out and get some air, Peter rising to join him but the younger man held up a hand.

"I won't be long."

Peter sat back down disappointed but nodded, the big lab letting Neal put the lead on him as they exited and left. The agent immediately peered out through the curtains, El slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Let him be. He's still dealing with things, Peter. He'll be ok. He's Neal."

She didn't sound all that convinced herself but knew the younger man needed to be alone. Peter finally nodded, turning back towards her and the TV as they curled up next to one another and relaxed.

At some point Peter woke up to an odd noise. He didn't think anything of it at the time till it kept going and he opened his eyes and looked to find it was darker, the TV flickering at them in the now dimly lit room. The sound was coming from the front door. Peter gently removed himself from his wife but she woke up anyway as he padded quietly over to the door from the couch and peered out through the peep hole. Nobody was there but he could hear the scratching as he opened it up and Satchmo bounded in.

"Satch? Hey boy... where's..."

Peter looked at his watch and then at the shivering dog, a splash of red on his right paw as he limped slightly. The dog had been hurt, a low whimper escaping his throat. Peter walked outside and down the steps looking around for Neal but there was no sign of the young man. He heard El calling him from the door but he had already starting running down the block the way he'd seen Neal headed earlier that evening. He returned thirty minutes later when he didn't find any sign of his partner and friend, El already opening the door to let him in.

"Peter, what's wrong? Where's Neal?"

El looked worried, Satchmo curled up in the corner watching them with worried eyes. Peter noticed his wife had already tended the dog's injury, the leg wrapped securely with bandages. He wondered what happened to spook the dog and make Neal disappear. His gut started to kick him in the side as he knew deep down something bad had happened.

"I don't know. I found the spot I think he might have been taken but when I called the Marshall's they said his anklet was offline. We can't track him. I called Hughes on the way to let him know what happened. I'm going to have to go to the office honey. I'm sorry."

He held her close and kissed her, her face pale with worry.

"Just find him."

**()()()**

Neal was lost in his own memories, Satchmo taking the lead as he took them to every bush, tree and other interesting thing along the usual walking route. They were about halfway around the block, Neal finally coming to when he heard Satchmo growling low. The dog rarely barked muchless growled. He looked around, stopping when he felt the butt of a gun poked into his back and a cold voice in his ear.

"Just act natural. My friends are coming to pick us up. Yosef's been expecting you."

Neal just stood there as still as he could, uncertain what to do. He was too far down the block for the Burkes to see anything, Satch's growls increasing as he looked down.

"Control your dog, Caffrey!" The man hissed but Satchmo was already turning around in preparation to bite, another thing Neal hadn't seen the dog do before. He let go of the leash as the dog pulled away and lunged at the gunman. At the same time a dark van pulled up and double-parked next to them. Neal tried to wrench the gun from the man's hands, Satch biting at the man's leg when the gun went off and he heard a yelp and whimper from the huge lab.

"Satch!" Neal made to check the dog when someone hit him across the back of the head hard with something blunt. He collapsed to the ground his vision blurring as he watched the dog pause some feet ahead, then lope away after a minute, his vision turning to black.

**()()()**

Peter pulled out into traffic, his mind wondering what could have happened to Neal. He knew he hadn't run and seeing that Satchmo had been hurt, someone must have grabbed him. He sighed reaching for the dash to make a call to Jones and Diana when he heard the cock of a gun behind him and froze.

"We're taking a little detour, Agent Burke. I believe you were looking for your pet con? He's waiting for you."

The voice was unfamiliar but cold, as was the metal of the gun barrel suddenly pressed against the back of his neck.

"Just drive and follow my directions and we won't have to kill you before it's necessary."

**()()()**

Elizabeth sat on the sofa watching TV without really paying attention. Peter had taken off about an hour ago to find Neal and she was worried about both men. Who would be so brazen as to take Neal right here when they knew he was with Peter? She sighed, feeling Satchmo move closer to her and lay his head on her knee. She scratched the dog behind the ears, petting him without really looking down when she heard it.

"Satch... what's wrong?"

The dog was growling, a low sound in his throat but it was a growl. She didn't understand it. He was rarely if anything ever vocal. She heard the doorbell ring and stood up to answer but Satchmo blocked her.

"Satch..."

She tried to move around him and he blocked her again, growling louder now till she realized maybe something was wrong. The doorbell rang once again but she put the lead on Satch and quietly made her way to the kitchen and opened up the basement door, the dog following her quietly. She had picked up her cell phone along the way, dialing a number. Peter didn't pick up. She dialed another when he didn't pick up a 2nd time.

"_Jones... It's Elizabeth. Is Peter there? No? Someone's at my door! I think it might be the people who took Neal. I don't know what's wrong but Satchmo was there when it happened. He started to growl before the doorbell rang. I'm afraid!_"

She was whispering, her voice a quiet hiss when she heard the crash as the back door above broke open. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out, petting Satch when he started to growl again.

"_Please hurry and send someone over here. I'm in the basement!_"

**()()()**

The two men entered through the back door, moving to the front and opening the door there, letting two more men inside.

"Comb the house. His wife must be here. Yosef wants to be sure he suffers and there are no witnesses. Angelo already has the Fed."

The other three men nodded to the one talking as they split up and looked around the house. After 15 minutes they convened in the den.

"She must have gone out. You two get back to Yosef and tell him she wasn't here. We'll meet you there once we clean up here."

They all nodded, two men leaving and the one who spoke and one other leaving things as they were before they got there. They locked the front door then exited the back way.

El heard them talking the whole time, hidden behind a shelf below in the basement. Satchmo had luckily been his usual quiet self, smart enough to know they shouldn't make any sound. She had her cell on vibrate, the phone making a soft sound as she lifted it out of her pocket and to her ear.

"_Mrs. Burke? We're right outside. Two men just left your home through the back. I have men chasing them. Is it safe for you to come out?_"

She felt relief wash over her as she heard Jones' voice and nodded to the phone.

"_I think so._"

She heard a loud knocking on front door above as she quietly opened up the basement door, Satchmo taking lead for once but not making any sound. He seemed calm so it must be safe. El made her way to the front door, her eyes noticing the half open back door with the broken knob as she peered through the peep hole and opened up.

"Jones... where is Peter?"

She looked around but didn't see her husband. The agent shrugged with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know. He never showed up at the office. Diana is tracking his car now. Did you need to get anything before you leave?"

El wasn't sure what she should do, looking upstairs.

"Can I pack a small bag just in case?"

**()()()**

Neal came to slowly, body aching mostly from his arms being bound tightly behind and beneath him. He tried to sit up but hit his head on something not more than a few inches above him. Everything was dark, something cloth pulled securely over his head and his legs bound even tighter. Wherever he was he could feel it was narrow and wooden his thoughts returning to his recent capture as his mind started to panic.

"_MMMPH!_" He gave a muffled cry, rags stuffed in his mouth and tape pulled over his lips as he tried to cry out. He kicked at the sides of the box as best he could and the lid overhead, his breath coming hard as he tried to breath through his nose but the cloth of the bag over his head kept clinging to his nostrils blocking them as he felt his body going into shock. He was in that box again, someone having grabbed him when he went to walk Satchmo. He started to choke, body twitching as he continued to panic.

_Breathe..._

Someone was talking to him in his head over the panic.

_Breathe..._

Neal finally caught the memory of someone talking to him, his body relaxing a bit as he listened to it.

_Peter?_

He lay back against the rough wooden box, struggles ceasing as he felt his breathing turning back to normal and his eyes shut despite the darkness. In his mind he thought he felt a familiar hand gently caressing his hair as he fell into a kind of half-sleep, body relaxed.

**()()()**

Peter was told to park the car three blocks from his home in an alley. He was led out of the vehicle by gun point, another car showing up not too soon after. Three men exited the vehicle, one of them carrying a large syringe. The agent tried not to look afraid but what could he do under the circumstances.

"Yosef wants to meet the man who tamed the thief."

The man behind him spoke, Peter noticing a slight accent hidden in the man's voice. He felt arms wrap around him, his neck bared and the needle pressed into his skin. The drug was quick, two of the men immediately catching him as he collapsed, legs turning to jelly in no time, vision blurring.

"Bind him securely and place him in the trunk."

Peter could see his captor now, a tall red headed man with amber brown eyes and light skin. He wore a warm brown wool coat you only find in Europe or on Neal Caffrey. He looked at the other goons, trying to take in any details in case he was able to escape but at this point it was useless to think about as his mind started to wander off from the drugs. He was only just aware of them pulling his arms back tight and tying them at the elbows, his legs bound tightly while his mouth was filled with rags and taped shut. They pushed him into the trunk, his last memory of the door closing over him to darkness.

**()()()**

Neal woke up sometime later, rough hands pulling him up and out of the coffin-like box that he had been held in. His body ached, especially his arms, from having been bound tightly and confined in the small space. His throat and chest felt tight, mouth dry from the rags stuffed in his mouth and his efforts to breath normally just through his nose. He still couldn't see much but a hint of shadows through the cloth bag over his head. He felt it untied and loosened, light blinding him as he squinted against the sudden assault of light on his sensitive eyes. He shifted slightly against the hands that held him, feeling himself carried away as he tried to focus on what was going on around him.

The figures were blurry at best, whatever drugs they'd given him still holding on in his system. Everything seemed gray and dull as he was moved along through the corridors and finally into a larger room. He was pushed into a heavy metal chair that was bolted to the floor, his arms pulled through the back of the seat and bound in place again as were his feet and neck with straps. He could barely move when they were done, Neal testing his bindings when he heard a voice speaking.

"Nicholaus Halden... it's been a long time."

Neal looked up to find a man just slightly younger than himself smiling coldly at him. There was something oddly familiar about the man he couldn't quite place. He noted the hazel eyes, lightly tanned skin of someone from the Mediterranean. The man's teeth were neat and white, thin pale pinkish lips smirking at him beneath a mess of long dark hair. The man wore a three piece white suit, looking very much a man of leisure if not a Scarface wannabe.

"Take the gag off of him."

The man commanded and one of the two men who had been guarding him obeyed quickly, yanking off the tape without warning. Neal gladly spit out the rags as he coughed, catching his breath. The man seemed to be watching him with a strange mix of curiosity and contempt. He wasn't sure about the last part but if he had to guess who he was dealing with...

"Yosef, I presume..."

He blinked up at the man who had moved slightly closer till they were nearly toe to toe. He wasn't trying to be smug but his veneer apparently irritated the man as he felt a hard punch across the chin. Neal slumped, the taste of blood in his mouth where he'd bitten his lip. He looked up at the man woozily, head spinning as he saw those hazel eyes glaring down at him. A strong hand grasped his chin in a spindly but tight hold, making him look up.

"You don't know how long I've been searching for you, Mr. Halden or should I call you Neal Caffrey, Federal snitch? I'm surprised you're not more afraid to see me."

The man seemed to know him but the vague familiarity didn't help him know where this man knew him from. He sounded Greek or maybe Turkish. He wasn't sure yet as his ears continued to ring slightly from the blow to his chin. Neal shook his head as best he could to get his bearings again.

"Perhaps you don't remember me as well I do you. Maybe if a throw out a name you should recall..."

The man paused dramatically before leaning in closer and whispering in his ear.

"Jacob Antone..."

Neal's eyes widened at the sound of the name, his blue eyes turning to look at the man and realizing how it was he knew him. He stuttered slightly as he remembered everything suddenly.

"You're Jacob's broth..."

Another hard punch across the chin cut him off, Neal tasting blood again as he winced from the blow. The man was pressing his arm tightly against his adam's apple, strangling him as he spoke through tight lips.

"So you do remember him... Good. That much better for me and what I wish to do to you, Mr. Caffrey. Bring him in!"

Yosef moved away as he turned to address the other goon, the man turning and walking outside as Neal caught his breath and watched. He knew this man but it had been a very short acquaintance. Yosef's older brother Jacob had been one of his many partners in crime when he had been in Europe. They had met during a bar brawl of all things, both men finding the same place to hide and neither being fighters. They had escaped the tavern without a scratch through a back window and an unlikely friendship emerged. Both were fairly good looking young men, snappy dressers and dealt with many of the same schemes. It was Jacob who told Neal about a certain person in Greece that they could easily take advantage of. The intended mark liked _yes_ men and if they played their cards right they could get inside his circle, work him and get out with a sizable fortune and nobody the wiser.

Neal looked up as he saw the first goon return with another goon helping him carry in a person with a cloth sack over their head. The person seemed familiar to him as he saw their arms were bound behind them tightly, a watch on their wrist.

He knew that watch...

"No..." He whispered to himself, Yosef turning back to smirk smugly at him.

"Oh I see the pet recognizes his master. I've heard you help him solve cases and saved him a few times. I guess you think that makes you partners like you were with my brother?"

Yosef's tone seemed to be trying to imply something else as Neal thought back to his partnership Jacob.

_They had been very close in the few weeks they worked as a team. They had both been in their early 20s with Yosef being no older than 15 or 16. He knew little of their escapades, Jacob keeping his brother in the dark for safety reasons, but probably suspected more than they knew. Neal used to bring the boy sweets and the occasional little something extra with Jacob's permission. They had all been very close till the incident._

_Jacob had mentioned a millionaire, Anatole Gribaldi, who they could get tight with and earn some cash. The man was well-known on the main island in Greece but Jacob had left out an important detail: Gribaldi was well armed and a known gun smuggler if not drug runner. With their plan in place, Neal went to a party with Jacob on Anatole's yacht, both men dressed well and acting as if they were looking to join the tycoon's group. Anatole liked the two young men at once, fascinated by their charm and good looks if not their eagerness to please. He was one who liked his ego stroked continuously, neither young man noticing the dark shadow over him as they plied him with praise. He hired them at once to join his business, an exporting / importing operation._

_They worked with the tycoon for several weeks which turned into nearly two months when Jacob thought they should make their move. Neal was ready, both young men having gotten access to one of the yacht vaults for Gribaldi's stash. They only needed to steal a few bills to tide them over as they planned the heist. Jacob would distract the guards and Gribaldi while Neal who was the more adept thief would do the actual stealing. They had it planned perfectly._

Neal felt a slap against his face as he came back to reality and saw Yosef glaring down at him. He turned to see they had Peter hanging by his wrists from the rafters, his feet dangling a few inches off the floor. The agent barely moved but he could see a slight in and out movement as Peter breathed beneath the cloth bag that covered his face. He was alive if anything but for how long and what did Yosef have in store?

"I want you to be paying attention when I kill your friend. He will die slowly like my brother did under Gribaldi's wrath. You should have died with him that day but you ran like a coward! Jacob trusted you but you left him to rot!"

Neal's head whipped back as another punch hit him harder this time. He slumped in the chair, vision starting to gray at the corners as he felt he might faint. He didn't, something pungent waved under his nose that started to wake him up again. He struggled slightly seeing Yosef smiling down at him menacingly.

"You thought you could pay me off with his part of the loot but I never forgave you, Halden. I lost my only family that day and my only means of getting back at you was to join Gribaldi's crew. _I had my revenge on him._"

His voice grew quieter as he came closer and whispered in his ear again.

"_He never knew what hit him and by then I had his men in my hands. His crew was mine and I took over what he had started. He wanted revenge on you as did I but he killed my brother so I killed him! Now... you are the only person left. I will take what you care for most and make sure you suffer as my brother did._"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**_ Even I didn't see that coming. Darn characters keep writing my story for me. I thought it was going to finish and Neal throws this in. ;) More to come!_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Elizabeth and Satchmo stayed at the FBI offices until Diana and Jones could take them to a safe house. Hughes was there, late as it was, to offer some support.

"We still don't know where Caffrey is but..."

He took Elizabeth aside, Reese's expression turning serious as he put his arm around her in a fatherly manner.

"Diana found Peter's car three blocks from your home. It had been abandoned. There were tracks indicating another car may have been there. It's suspicious. His phone was in the glove compartment when she tried to call him. I'll do everything to make sure we find both of them."

She nodded, hugging him slightly as she tried to hold back her tears. Peter was gone. Someone had taken him and Neal to who knows where and she had almost been taken herself. This had something to do with the case they were working on. Elizabeth wiped at her eyes and looked up at the older agent.

"Reese... Do you think this has something to do with the case? I know Peter was worried about Neal. I heard them talking about someone named Yosef? The men who broke in mentioned the same name. I heard them clearly from my hiding place in the basement. There has to be a connection!"

She was pleading with him to tell her more but all he did was nod, smiling softly at her.

"I can't let you get involved any more than you already have, Elizabeth. Diana and Jones are going to take you to a safe house for the meanwhile. You'll be protected there while we look for your husband and Caffrey. We'll get them back."

She nodded at him knowing he meant what he said. Diana took her arm and Jones took her bag and Satchmo's lead as they led her through the back elevator and started for the safe house.

Reese watched her go, his expression saddened by her turmoil. Now _he_ was too close to this case and he was uncertain how to approach Harden except to appeal to whatever sensibilities the man might still have. He had obviously gotten involved with the Machelli mess because of his Godson but would he be just as selfless and help Hughes out with his agent? He might not give a care for Neal as an ex-con but Peter... he was innocent.

Hughes made his way to the interrogation room and holding area where they had their prisoners. Harden was by himself sleeping in the corner on a cot when Hughes entered the room with two agents. The CIA officer sat up and stared at the other man with little expression.

"I already told you Reese, I'm not talking. You can leave now because I won't be spilling my guts to you."

He sounded tired, maybe a little weary which is what Hughes had hoped for. Maybe the man would be sympathetic. He was once.

"Evan..."

Reese moved over and pulled a chair up to the cot and sat down there.

"I know you couldn't care less about my consultant. Caffrey is a trouble maker at times but he's done more good than any agent and he's just as smart and savvy if not more so. I'm not trying to change your mind on his past or what you may think of him but Burke... Peter is a good man. He's one of my best agents and something of a son to me..."

He let his voice trail off for obvious reasons, his throat tight as he thought about his friend in danger. Peter was his best agent but he was a good friend too. He wasn't about to abandoned him for Evan's petty reasons.

"Burke seems like a very good agent. I've heard good things about him. What does this have to do with anything? I have no qualms with him but he was in my way..."

Evan looked at him with a shrug, sitting up a bit straighter when he saw the look on Reese's face.

"He's missing, Evan. My agent's been taken by someone and so has Caffrey. Peter has a wife and they almost took her too. I want to know who these people are you were going to give my CI to. If you want my help, I'll see what I can do but it would only be at best a reduced sentence. I can't say what the CIA would do other than suspending you. I can't help that but I can keep you alive and maybe reduce your time if you help me."

Harden seemed to look at him a little more thoughtfully now. The man was rubbing the back of his neck as if trying to decide if his friend was tricking him but Reese kept his look the same. He was worried about his agent and consultant equally but if only the thought of Peter and his possibly soon to be widowed wife won out, that would work too. He didn't want to downplay the importance of his CI and how he'd come to be a pillar in their department but anything he could do to convince his friend to talk would be helpful. Evan nodded his head after a moment and sighed.

"I just wanted to help my Godson. He got into the group too deep and something snapped in him. I never meant for it to go this far but... no buts. I take full responsibility. Reese, I'll tell you what I know if it helps your agent come home to his family. That's all I wanted for my Godson. To come home."

Reese gave out a sigh of relief, nodding to his friend as he called one of the agents to bring a recorder.

"Just tell me everything you know, Evan. I promise I'll do what I can to help but I need to get my agent and CI back. You understand..."

**()()()**

Peter didn't remember much of what was going on. He fell into a deep dreamless sleep. It was punctuated by the occasional slight moment of wakefulness if the car hit a bump or something to jar him in the trunk. He only kind of woke up when he felt himself lifted from the vehicle and was already being half carried, feet dragging down a hallway. He could hear the faint echoing of the footsteps of the men on either side of him, their hands holding him firmly. He couldn't see anything, a large cloth sack wrapped around his face. It was just thin enough he could breath through with his nose, his mouth filled with rags and covered in tape.

It took him a few minutes to realize there were other people where they had taken him as they raised his already bound arms up over his head and secured him to another strap and raised him up. His arms stretched out uncomfortably over his head, his feet dangling below him. He was still too tired and drugged up to respond as a familiar voice spoke up.

_Neal?_

He couldn't speak or signal, a conversation happening across the room from him as he tried to listen in and figure out what was going on.

Yosef... this was the person who was after Neal. The man whispered low enough he couldn't get the whole conversation but it sounded like someone was getting hit hard. He winced at the thought, anger brewing up in him like a storm at the idea of someone beating on Neal.

"Anatole had an countless array of people who were skilled at many things from accounting to things as mundane as acupuncture. I wonder if your friend here would like a little sample of Erik's skills. He was a prized assassin and hit man for Mr. Gribaldi. He works for me now."

Peter could hear footsteps nearing him and then a feeling of his shirt being pulled as the back was ripped open.

"Erik's skills are some of the best in the world. He can heal the sick or kill with a single push of a needle or finger in the right place. It all depends on his mood and what I tell him to do."

Cool air touched Peter's back as he felt warm fingers gently feel around his spine before pressing hard on one spot. At first there was a sharp pain then it was as if he had stepped into a warm bath. Peter's body went absolutely numb, perfectly relaxed and comfortable. He no longer felt a pain in his arms where they were pulled from the ropes above. The feeling didn't last long as he felt those same soft fingers move up a few inches and do the same thing only this time he gave a muffled cry, his body shuddering.

"Apropos Eric... Pleasure before pain. I think the agent is beginning to know what we mean as is Mr. Halden here. Shall we continue?"

**()()()**

Neal couldn't stand it as he pulled on his bonds and yelled for them to stop. Yosef ignored him, Erik's hands and needles torturing the agent for atleast an hour before they stopped, Peter's body hanging there still and seemingly lifeless. Neal kept his eyes on the bag over his friend's head seeing it move in and out again meaning Peter was breathing. He had to find a way to end this. Peter didn't deserve to be involved.

"I didn't... Jacob was safe! We both jumped off the boat together. I saw him, Yosef. We were going to meet at the wharf and split the take."

He was trying to get the young man to understand what happened. Neal hadn't left his brother to die. He hadn't known he was dead till only a few years ago and by then he had lost track of them both. The old address no longer worked and he figured it was because of Anatole that his friend had moved on or gone into hiding. Another punch made his head ring as he slumped back and felt his head pulled back by the hair.

"You thieves think you can lie but I can see through your story. You sent the money to shut me up. I saw the note..."

Neal tried to think back to what he had written, his thoughts at the time when Jacob didn't show that the coast wasn't clear. He had taken off and split the cache, mailing half to his partner anonymously. What had the note he'd written said? He tried to wrack his mind to remember.

"Let me remind you what you wrote..."

Yosef pulled Neal's hair back tighter, pulling out a yellowing crumpled bit of paper from his pocket that he started to read from.

"Yosef, if you receive this it is your brother's half. I'm sorry I couldn't stay but things were dangerous and I had to run. Forgive me."

Neal blinked suddenly remembering how quickly he had written the note. He had been panicked, close to freezing from the icy waters. Gribaldi's men were all around and he had only a very short time to do what had to be done. He had no idea Jacob had never made it out.

"Don't tell me you didn't write this, Halden. Because you were a coward, my brother died in misery and pain. They found his bloodied body on the coast a few days after I received that note. I was 16... I had to identify his body... my only family! I couldn't understand why you had left him. We were friends... he trusted you!"

Neal saw tears in those cold eyes, the same tears he was feeling dripping down his cheeks now. He hadn't known Jacob was killed. They'd both jumped into the water and it was all Neal could do to keep his head above with the gunshots and boats coming after them. He had dived deep under the surface to avoid the worse of it and figured Jacob had done the same in all the chaos. They had had it planned so well but something had gone wrong. Anatole had figured out their ruse when they tried to run, his men cornering them till they had to leap off the top of the yacht to escape them.

"I... didn't know... I swear, Yosef. Don't hurt my friend. He has a wife. If you want revenge, kill me. Torture me. I wouldn't have left if I'd known Jacob was captured. I promise you... Please believe me."

Neal was feeling warm tears wash down his face now unabashedly. He didn't care if his veneer was broken, his facade washing away. Jacob had been captured and tortured while Neal had escaped. He would have gone back. He would have found a way.

Yosef seemed to be studying him a moment, letting go of his hair finally and nodding at the men who let Peter down from the rafters and lowered him to the floor. A muffled groan escaped the agent's throat as he was untied and Yosef made a sign to have the agent taken away.

"Fine... but this doesn't make up for what happened. You left my brother to die at that man's hand. I'll free your friend but you have to stay. If you try to escape before I have my revenge I will kill your friend and his lovely wife. I have no issues with killing a man, not even your Fed keeper."

Neal nodded, swallowing hard as he took everything in. He watched Yosef's men start to take Peter's limp body away when he heard gunfire outside.

"What's going on? Erik... come with me to check on that noise. Andrew... watch him."

Yosef left the room a moment with the man who had been torturing Peter, Andrew watching him like a hawk. He could hear the gun fire in the background coming closer from the hallway and then Yosef and his men came back.

"Your keeper has good Intel. They already found my hideout or Harden has a big mouth. Untie him from the chair."

Andrew and another goon unstrapped him from the chair, unbound his legs so they were free and lifted him up. They left his arms bound tightly behind him. Yosef walked behind them as they went out into the hallway.

"You're going to be my shield. I had Erik leave your agent friend for his colleagues to find but I'm not letting you go, Halden."

**()()()**

Harden told Reese about a man who had contacted his Godson when he defected and joined the Machelli group. The man had been looking to take the operation over but Jeremy had become involved with it when he fell in love with Patricia Morrison, aka Alicia Dumonde. She was an international jewel thief and very cunning in her thefts at that. They didn't want to sell the operation to Yosef so he had targeted them for a hit until Jeremy promised he could give them CIA secrets in return. Yosef didn't seem very interested in the trade till he found out that his uncle knew Reese Hughes and that led to a query about the consultant under one of the agents, a Neal Caffrey. If he could have Caffrey, that would make them square.

Jeremy agreed, contacting his uncle who decided to help despite the circumstances. He had been trying to convince his Godson to return and turn himself in but Jeremy refused. It was guilt at what had happened to his friend Adam McCoy that had caused him to help the younger man. He agreed to change records and assist them in grabbing Neal for the exchange. They figured it would go unnoticed but they had no idea Peter would be on them like a was another ex-con to the FBI or a CI? Apparently more than Harden had counted on.

Reese listened in interest getting all the information and patting his friend on the arm.

"I'll see what I can do about the reduced sentence for you but your Godson will have to face his own demons about this. I can't do much there."

Harden nodded, shaking his head at his friend.

"Thank you Reese. I don't deserve any pity. I did this knowing full well what was involved. Hopefully you'll find your agent in time. I'm sorry I got you involved."

Reese heard a bit of sincere regret in the voice of his friend but knew he couldn't do much to help him beyond a reduced sentence if even that. He left the man and went back to the offices above dialing Jones along the way.

"Jones, see if you can find any local holdings for a Yosef Antone. We think he's the man who's taken Peter if not Caffrey. I'll see what we can find on this end."

**()()()**

It only took an hour before they found out where Yosef had his local holdings. He hadn't bothered to hide his tracks, a warehouse by the wharf near the port where his yacht was parked his current location. Hughes had Jones go in with a team he formed to get their men back. He had more than enough exigent circumstances to check the premises when Neal's anklet came back online confirming he had been taken to the same spot as the warehouse. That was enough to give them the right to go inside and use their pull to say Neal was a fugitive even if he had been kidnapped. He was out of his radius so they had the right to go in and look for him.

They arrived at the site just after 11 pm to find it dimly lit from inside and the yacht well guarded. The yacht took only a few minutes to surround, the men giving up when SWAT surprised them. The other half of the team ended up at the warehouse and started their search to find Peter and Neal.

Jones was in the front just behind SWAT when they heard shouts and he saw someone crouched over another figure. It was Peter, his eyes closed as he lay in a heap on the floor. Nobody else was around but he was ashen when they had removed the cloth sack from his head. Three men immediately pulled him out of the building as they called for a medic and 9-1-1. Jones went on ahead knowing Peter would want them to get Neal out safely. The consultant was his colleague and he wasn't going to leave him behind. They always went back for their own.

"FBI!"

The team moved ahead pausing again when SWAT told them to hold back. Jones moved slightly forward to see what was the hold up when he saw three men. One of them was Neal, his expression stricken as another man who looked like he was Greek or Turkish held him at gun point.

"I know you would like to save your CI but he's my ticket. You have your agent, let me go with my hostage or I will blow up this building and everyone in it. Don't doubt I won't."

Everyone froze uncertain if the man was telling the truth as Neal was held there at gun point, a small remote looking device in the man's hand. Jones guessed this had to be the man in charge... Yosef Antone.

"Let him go first and we can talk!"

Jones called out, uncertain if he could negotiate this but it was him or no one. Peter was out and Diana was guarding Mrs. Burke. Hughes was outside with the crew that took the yacht and was probably worrying over Peter now. He had to be the one to pull this off. Yosef shook his head.

"Either you all leave now or we all die in the blast that comes. It's up to you Agent."

The man smiled coldly, Neal's blue eyes reflecting a kind of hopelessness Jones had never see before.

"Jones... tell Peter I never meant to get him involved. Just get out of here before he blows up the building. It's a bust."

It wasn't like Neal to give up but there was something in his pleading that made him think they should go. SWAT seemed ready to exit when Jones reluctantly gave the order.

"Move out!"

Jones looked back at the CI who's blue eyes were looking at him with an expression he could only think of as a final good-bye. The agent left the premises along with the rest of the team doing double time as they headed back to the entrance. Hughes was waiting for them by an ambulance where Jones found Peter had been taken. His superior looked surprised they had come back empty handed.

"Yosef says the building is set up for charges. I didn't want to take the chance so we came back. He still has two of his men with him and Caffrey as a hostage."

He sounded disgusted with himself but Hughes patted him on the shoulder.

"I won't tell you you did wrong, Jones. I'm sorry."

Hughes' eyes looked watery suddenly, his glance moving over to Peter's unconscious form on the stretcher inside the ambulance. How would he take Neal's death? How would Elizabeth? They had all become too attached to the young man... an ex-con who had come into their lives and changed them if only a little bit. How would he tell Peter what happened. Jones already looked about to cry if not curse in frustration.

**()()()**

Neal slumped to his knees as Yosef put the fake remote away and laughed.

"Your Fed friends aren't as wise as you'd think they were. Why didn't you tell them I was lying. Would have been so easy and they could have taken us. Are you really trying to make up for what happened or are you just a fool?"

Yosef moved a few feet away, the cocking of a gun echoing in the small space.

"I wasn't joking when I said I'd have my revenge. You left Jacob to die. Even if you thought he was safe, you should have checked. I doubt your Fed friends will come back for you, Caffrey. Why the name change if you had no guilt? What were you hiding from or is that the only thing you're good at?"

Neal felt the cold metal pressed against his temple and waited to be killed. He was afraid but he heard Peter's voice in his head telling him to be brave. To _Cowboy_ up. He would pay for his sins and his friends would live. It was the least he could do for all the good Peter had done for him. It was his fault Peter had gotten involved.

"What did you just say?"

Yosef was crouched beside him now, his hazel eyes peering into his. Neal wasn't sure what was going on as the younger man repeated himself.

"Those words... what was it you just whispered?"

Neal hadn't realized he was speaking, an old saying Jacob told him about spouting from his lips.

"Dear Lord,

Do with me henceforth as thou wilt.

I am of one mind with thee, I am thine.

I decline nothing that seems good to thee.

Send me whither thou wilt."

Yosef looked at him curiously and them back at his men. He dismissed them as they left back down the corridor and they were both alone.

"Epictetus' Prayer... you remember that even now? Jacob used to quote it all the time. I never understood why until... That doesn't mean I forgive you, Nicholaus. This proves nothing but that you are trying to trick me. My brother may have been a thief but he never left his comrades behind."

Neal closed his eyes, a stray tear falling from one as he tried to think how to tell him he was sorry.

"I always thought Jacob had lived. I swear."

His shoulders slumped because he knew that Yosef didn't believe him. He would kill him and disappear and then what? Peter would waste his time looking for this man who killed his partner. The cycle would never end.

"Do what you have to do, Yosef. Jacob deserves to rest but this will not bring him rest. Trust me. Revenge is never the path to take. I've been there."

Neal stared up into those hazel eyes knowing it was probably the last time he would be alive. For a moment he saw the little boy, the teen he used to bring sweets and gifts for after a job. He could hear the laughter in his voice then and see Jacob mussing Yosef's hair like Peter did with him. He wasn't sure why but that memory stuck with him and he had to keep it alive as he saw a figure looming behind the man that meant to kill him. Maybe that's why he decided to do what he did.

"Caffrey!"

It was Jones' voice he heard as the shot rang out and something hot tore through his shoulder. He collapsed in a heap over someone, a man's voice calling to him.

"I was going to kill you..."

Yosef was talking, the young man nudging him and trying to rouse him. Neal felt warmth pouring down his shoulder and chest as he lay there in pain.

"Where's the detonator?"

Jones was talking now, other voices chiming in as more agents came and they moved to take Yosef away.

"It was a ruse to make you go but he... I will go quietly."

Neal heard the voices but his body ached and the blood oozed from the wound as he started to lose consciousness. Jones was talking, hands gently pressing on the wound to make the bleeding stop.

"Caffrey... Neal... stay with me. **I NEED A MEDIC ASAP!**"

Jones' voice was fading away, his body growing limp as he bled to death.

"Thank you, Nicholaus."

Neal opened his eyes a moment to see a familiar face overhead. Hazel green eyes stared back and smiled down at him.

"Jacob? I'm... sorry. Didn't..."

Neal winced, his strength leaving him till he felt a warmth surround him and looked up at his friend again.

"It wasn't your fault, Nicholaus. Yosef... he will realize that. Come with me. We need to talk."

He lifted his hand up to his friend's and felt a lightness come over him. He no longer felt any pain as he stood there beside the other man. Neal turned briefly to see Jones and several other figures hovering over someone.

"Come, Nicholaus. They can wait."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was at the hospital just after Peter and Neal showed up. Diana was guarding her as they waited to hear how both men were doing, both women tense with anticipation.

"Mrs. Burke?"

A doctor came out of the OR with a soft smile on his face.

"Your husband is fine. Agent Burke has no injuries and should be able to go in 24 hours after some observation. We're waiting for the drug he was given to leave his system but he is otherwise healthy."

Elizabeth looked at Diana with a more than thankful expression, grasping the doctor's hand and thanking him for the good news. Diana stood beside her, making herself the center of attention for a moment when she asked the next question.

"Neal Caffrey... how is he doing? He was brought in with Agent Burke."

The doctor's expression turned a bit less hopeful as his eyes moved downwards a moment.

"It's been touch and go. An artery was nicked when the bullet passed through. We've managed to alleviate the worse of the bleeding but he lost quite a bit of blood and his body went into shock. He's being moved to ICU."

Both women paled, nodding at the doctor who looked just as upset at the news he had to give them as they asked more questions and got Peter's room number. He was being moved to a room as they spoke.

Elizabeth walked into the room first, Diana staying outside a moment to call Hughes and let him and Jones know what was going on at the hospital. Peter was sleeping, his face relaxed although she noted a bit of tension around his eyes. She walked over and sat at the chair beside his bed and took his left hand in hers.

"Peter... I'm here. Doctor said you can go home soon. Neal..."

She paused, emotion overcoming her as she felt like crying suddenly. Someone squeezed her hand and another hand reached up to gently caress her cheek.

"Peter?"

He was looking up at her smiling, brown eyes dull and glassy but he was conscious.

"El... what's wrong honey?"

He was wiping a tear from her cheek as she tried to stop her tears and dab at her eyes with a tissue. He shifted slightly to sit up and look at her as she held his hand tighter.

"I'm just glad you're ok, Peter. I was so scared."

El hugged him tight not knowing if she should tell him about her close call at their home. She wasn't sure if she should mention Neal's condition.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Peter was blaming himself for what happened, remembering the sounds of someone hitting Neal. He was still angry about that when the door opened quietly and Diana peeked in.

"Hey boss. How are you feeling?"

The agent sounded worried but he just nodded to her with a sleepy smile.

"Remind me never to get acupuncture any time soon."

He was joking despite the truth behind his statement. Diana smirked as she gently patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll take your word on that, Boss."

Diana looked at El a moment. Peter seemed to sense they were being quiet about something.

"You guys can't hide things from me like Caffrey... what's up?"

Peter was looking between them when El took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'll tell him, Diana. (she turned back towards him and sighed) Peter honey... Neal... He was hurt badly. He was shot."

Peter's face paled as he tried to sit up a bit more but El and Diana held him back.

"Yosef that bastard! He was beating on him the whole time. He shot Neal?"

Peter was still a bit out of it but he was riled up now, the monitors reacting to his anger as the door opened and a nurse came in.

"What's going on? He's supposed to be resting."

The nurse watched El and Diana trying to calm Peter down, his face looking up at the nurse as he lay back against the bed.

"I'm ok. I want to see my partner."

The nurse shook her head as she helped to settle him down and Diana excused herself. El stood nearby as the nurse checked Peter's vitals and tried to get him to calm down. Finally the monitors stopped beeping and he was slumped back against the mattress again.

"You can't leave your bed yet. You're supposed to be resting. Who is your partner and I will look him up for you."

The nurse was being kind despite everything.

"Caffrey... Neal Caffrey. He was shot."

Peter choked on the last word as the nurse looked it up in a nearby terminal. She gave a little huff of air trying her best to put on a professional look as she turned back to them and saw El knew what she knew.

"Mr. Caffrey is in ICU at the moment. They have him listed as critical. I'm very sorry sir."

El exchanged a thankful look with the nurse before they were left alone again. Peter's brown eyes were still glassy looking but he was alert and the tightness around his eyes was punctuated by his furrowing brow.

"Elizabeth... what happened? I need to know. He told them to let me go and he stayed behind. What did they tell you? I need to talk to Jones if not Hughes..."

She wasn't sure what to tell him. Diana had only told her a little of what they knew.

"I don't know, Peter. They've been very tight-lipped about the whole thing. I haven't had a chance to talk to Hughes or Jones. Diana was with me at the safe house..."

He looked at her curiously, Peter trying to figure something out.

"Safe house? Why were you at a safe house? Did something else happen?"

She thought about his reaction earlier and nodded trying to keep him calm.

"Don't... Peter. I don't want to nurse to come back. Just listen. Satchmo knew someone bad was at the door. He wouldn't let me answer so we hid in the basement. They broke in and then they left. I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I didn't know you had been taken. I called Jones and he came with some men and they took me to a safe house. I'm ok and Satch is back with some agents who are watching him."

Peter nodded but he didn't look relaxed.

"All this to get a target off his Godson's back. I hope they throw the book at Harden! He deserves little else for what he did."

She shushed him, gently brushing at his hair as she tried to calm her husband down.

"Neal will make it. He's a fighter. He'll be ok."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _I swear... the roller coaster is almost at the end! Thanks for reading! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Neal sat in Jacob's home, at least the memory of his home as they talked of old times.

"Remember that snotty aristocrat we made a fool of in Monte Carlo? If he hadn't kicked that dog I think I could have left him alone. We got a pretty good stash out of him and found the dog a good home."

Jacob was smiling, his hazel eyes twinkling as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Neal was quiet, smiling but his manner showed that he was thinking of something else.

"Nicholaus, you look worried. You're not having fun? What are you thinking about?"

Neal looked up and shrugged slightly as he glanced around the facade of his past. He felt at home here, comfortable but he knew he was supposed to be elsewhere. Someone was waiting for him.

"Your friends. I understand. I only wished to talk of old times and let you know I never blamed you. Whatever Yosef thinks, he did so of his own accord. He should have known better but he will learn. I'm sorry..."

Neal looked at the memory of his friend as he paused, putting down his drink and holding out a hand to him.

"I always thought you had gone into hiding. I wondered why you never wrote but I figured... well I changed my name and I knew you must have done the same with Anatole after us. (_He paused_) Yosef killed him. He got revenge for you and he almost made the same mistake I did with my loss of Kate. If anyone should be sorry..."

Jacob looked at him and a smiled curved his lips as he sighed and slapped him on the back jovially.

"Look at us like we are two old men or something! Regretting the past when we have... you have your whole life ahead of you! I know you didn't have to but you saved my brother. He will remember that kindness. I sense it. Blood is thicker than water and we were all like brothers. I still consider you family, Nicki... Don't forget that."

Suddenly they were standing outside a door in a long white corridor. Neal glanced around and realized it was a hospital. Jacob pointed at the door.

"Your friend is waiting for you inside. I figured this door would be easier than your own. You will find it, Nicki... Neal. _Don't be dismayed by goodbyes, a farewell is necessary before you can meet again and meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends. (Richard Bach)_"

Neal didn't know what to say, looking at the door a moment then back to find Jacob gone. He slowly reached for the door then found himself inside the room without having opened it. On the sofa in the far corner of the plain drab room lay a familiar figure he recognized as Elizabeth Burke. She was curled up with a jacket over her, eyes closed. There was a bed in the center of the room as he walked over and saw another familiar figure laying there.

_Peter?_

Neal reached to touch his friend's hand and felt warmth although his hand went through the agent's. Peter shifted in his sleep, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids as his hand wrapped around where he had tried to grasp it.

_I'm sorry Peter. I'm so sorry. Please get better... Please..._

Neal felt himself moving back towards the door, Peter's lips moving slightly in his sleep as he whispered a name.

"Neal..."

Suddenly he was back outside in the hallway, his feet moving him away from the room with his friends to another one just down the hallway. It was a glass room with a sliding door but he just walked through it as if it weren't there, the occupant inside on a respirator and several IVs if not monitors. He moved closer to the pale, wan looking figure and gave a little gasp of surprise. The figure in the bed shifted slightly when he did, eyes moving beneath closed lids.

He was looking at himself, Neal surprised by the sight until he heard an alarm go off and saw the monitor flashing wildly. In seconds a nurse was passing through the now open sliding door and checking on him. He watched with a strange kind of detachment until he felt a pull, the figure's hand grasping his and suddenly he found himself looking up through blurry eyes at the same nurse. She blinked back at him in surprise.

"Mr. Caffrey? Can you hear me?"

Neal just gazed up at her before his eyes closed again and he felt himself go back to the darkness.

**()()()**

Peter woke up the next morning feeling like he had slept for a week. Whatever Yosef's men had given him it had taken quite a bit from him along with that acupuncturist from hell. He shifted and rolled over in his sleep looking across the room when his eyes opened to see someone resting on the sofa. He watched his wife sleep a few minutes before her eyes opened and she stretched, yawned and blinked back at him with a large smile.

"Hey..."

Elizabeth stood up and walked across the room and stood next to him as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could.

"Hey..."

They just held each other for a little while in silence, kissing briefly before they heard the door open and Dr. Monroe walked in.

"I was told some of my more popular patients were in this ward. How are you feeling today? I hope the staff here was nice to you. My associate Dr. Aaronson let me know you were here."

Peter took the doctor's hand as they shook it.

"Yes, can't seem to go without a visit to the hospital these days. (_Peter paused a moment before asking what he needed to know_) I wanted to ask... about my partner."

El looked at him worriedly, holding his hand in hers as the doctor seemed to gauge them a moment.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you now or wait... Mr. Caffrey woke up earlier this morning. The night nurse says she heard the alarms going off and went to check on him and his eyes opened briefly. He's stable now as far as they can tell. I took a quick look in on him. I think he's going to be ok. They moved him to a private room about an hour ago. You can visit him soon as your doctor says it's ok."

El and Peter looked relieved, the agent smiling up at his doctor thankfully.

"I'll see if you can go see him sooner. I'll put in a good word. Let me know if you need anything."

They nodded, shaking his hand again as the doctor left them.

**()()()**

Peter didn't look happy, in fact he looked somewhat tense but it was hidden behind his veiled attempts to pout. El squeezed his shoulder gently as she walked along side him and the nurse who was pushing him in the wheelchair. He wanted to walk but the hospital policy was all patients had to be in a wheelchair. It wasn't long before they came to a door and the nurse opened it, backing in with Peter being pulled along inside with her. El followed as they entered the sterile white room, a figure on a bed near the far right. There were several IVs and monitors attached to the young man as if he were part of them. El gave a little gasp and he felt her hand hold his when he reached up. He had tensed soon as he saw his friend's condition.

"I'll leave you alone. Just call me if you need anything."

They both nodded without really turning as she left the room and they slowly, hesitantly approached the figure sleeping on the bed. Neal's face was relaxed, eyes closed as if he were merely resting and hadn't just been through a horrible experience. His skin looked more pale than usual but otherwise he looked the same just smaller among the many wires and tubing. Peter rose to his feet as best he could and with El's help he walked over and sat in the chair by the bed, his hand taking Neal's in his.

"Neal? Hey buddy... it's Peter."

Neal didn't answer but in his head Peter could hear the echo of the younger man's voice and it made him want to cry. El stood beside him, one hand in his right and the other brushing gently at Neal's hair. The young man shifted slightly, a smile forming on his face as they watched him slowly begin to wake. His eye lids fluttered softly and two clear blue eyes were suddenly staring up at them.

"Neal... honey, can you hear us?"

Elizabeth was talking, Peter glad because he felt too much emotion to speak. The young man blinked up at her, his eyes turning to Peter a moment then back to her before he nodded his head. Both of them smiled and laughed in relief.

"Pe.. ter..."

Neal had opened his mouth but paused, licking at his lips a moment before trying again.

"Yo... sef?"

Peter blinked at him uncertain if he should tell him anything about the case. Would it be too stressful? Neal squeezed his hand as if to say, "_Just tell me._"

"He gave himself up. He had his men do the same. Jones and Hughes confiscated the yacht, warehouse and everything else he had here. He's not going to get out of prison any time soon. You're safe."

Neal looked up at him and nodded sleepily, shifting his weight slightly. His right arm was in a sling to keep him from moving his hurt shoulder too much but Peter could tell the young man was still hurting.

He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say, telling the young man what he knew of the rescue. Neal nodded back mostly silent as he regained his strength. El took a cue from their polite conversation to excuse herself for some coffee. As if on signal both men seemed to grow silent, Neal finally taking the initiative.

"I'm... sorry, Pe... ter."

Neal seemed to be saying that a lot lately and as much as Peter was angry with the young man not telling him about things when this first started, he couldn't stay mad at him.

"It wasn't your fault, Neal. I told you that already. We'll have to discuss the fact you originally went off on your own but this... this was NOT your fault."

He watched Neal relax as if a burden had been taken off his shoulders till Peter continued.

"I heard your discussion with Yosef. Who was Jacob?"

Neal's face paled a bit before he turned his head away and finally turned his eyes back to look at the agent.

"I don't have my badge so anything you tell me is between us. Promise."

Peter watched his friend and partner shift a bit then stop as he sat up a bit more.

"Jacob... we met by acci... dent. Bar fight in... Rome. We chose the same... place to... hide."

Neal was smirking slightly at the memory as Peter watched him tell the story.

"I was Nicholaus Halden then. We escaped... through a back... win... dow and... ended up becoming... friends. He took me... to his... home. He lived in Greece at the time."

Peter nodded, listening with interest as Neal licked at his lips, eyes staring off into the distance as if seeing the memory he spoke of.

"So you were partners? Ran grifts together?"

Neal nodded albeit reluctantly, Peter smiling and motioning for him to continue as he rose and grabbed two cups and filled them with water. He helped Neal drink his.

"Thanks... He had a brother who was a few years younger. His name was Yosef. Followed us around like a pup... py but Jacob tried to keep him from knowing what he did. Kept him innocent. They were like brothers to me and me to them."

Neal's tone sounded happy at the memory as he turned and smiled at Peter.

"Family is everything. So what happened. I heard bits and pieces of your conversation. There was someone named Gribaldi? How was he involved in all of this?"

Neal blinked up at him as if surprised by Peter's knowledge, his face blushing slightly. He was sipping at his water a moment till he finally spoke up again.

"He was our mark. Jacob had been watching him. He said we could steal from him and be rich. The man wasn't very well liked in the community so Jacob considered stealing from him less of a crime. I didn't know much about Anatole Gribaldi except what Jacob had told me. I had no idea the man was ruthless and a killer. I never would have agreed to do the job if I had known."

Neal shifted a bit more, his eyes closing as he seemed to sleep a moment then open again as he blinked and yawned.

"It's ok Neal. Rest. We can come visit you later when you feel better."

Peter watched his friend nod after a moment, closing his eyes again then opening them as he grasped his friend's hand.

"Yosef... he was innocent, Peter. I had to make sure he knew the truth so I... You understand right?"

Peter wasn't sure what his friend meant, Neal's eyes starting to close again and then his breathing slowed and quieted as he slept. Peter mussed his hair gently, pulling the blanket back up around him and standing up. El came in around then and he held up a hand as they quietly left the room.

"How is he, Peter? Did he say anything?"

She sounded worried as he smiled thoughtfully and nodded.

"Yeah, he did talk a bit. I need to call Jones and see about something..."

He paused looking back because they had left the wheelchair inside but then he stayed quiet as his wife nodded knowingly and they walked back to his room.

**()()()**

Neal had wanted to say more but his head was feeling fuzzy and his eyes heavy. Peter seemed to want him to finish but knew he was still recovering. Neal was about to sleep when he thought about what Peter said about Yosef. He tried to tell him about why he saved the man but the agent just nodded and he wasn't sure if he knew or not but Peter was smiling so maybe...

"_**He'll believe you, Neal. Just tell him when you wake up. He's a good man like you. Tell him the truth."**_

_Jacob was sitting beside him on the bed as Neal gazed up at him._

"_**I know he is but it's hard to tell him the truth because he is such an honest man." **_

_Neal sat up and realized he was out of his body again as he looked back and saw himself sleeping. It was an odd feeling but he figured it was a dream..._

"_**I thought you left? Something on your mind?"**_

_Jacob nodded with a slight smile on his lips._

"_**I... I want you to talk to Yosef. I know it's too much to ask..."**_

_Neal was looking at him but he nodded, understanding. At the very worse this was his own conscience talking to him about what guilt he felt at discovering the truth about Jacob. Neal didn't believe in ghosts._

"_**I was going to ask Peter if I could but right now, I'm tired. I did get shot..."**_

_Jacob smirked at him sighing._

"_**Of course. Take care of yourself Nicki."**_

After that Neal found himself awake, staring up at the ceiling and wishing he was anywhere but here. He was tired though so he rolled over onto his good side and closed his eyes and slept a dreamless sleep.

**()()()**

A few hours after their visit with Neal, Dr. Aaronson said that Peter was fit to go home. He did insist the agent stay home a few days to recuperate from the after effects of the drugs he had been given among other things otherwise he was free to go. Peter thanked the doctor as did El as they made their way down the hall to visit Neal again. The young man was curled up on his side under the blankets, his right arm pulled up against his chest, his left hand curled up under his cheek. He looked peaceful so they decided to let him sleep as they quietly left.

Peter sat in the Taurus which had been retrieved by Diana and returned to them. Elizabeth drove as he sat in the passenger seat and pulled out his cell calling Hughes to let him he was out of the hospital. Reese sounded excited, telling him to take the rest of the week off and he'd call him when he needed his statement. He told him about Neal's recovery, Reese sounding relieved. Peter nodded at the cell as they said their good-byes and he hung up. He called Jones. Clinton was happy to hear he was out and Neal was doing better but something in his tone sounded funny.

"Jones... is there something you're not telling me? I was out for the whole rescue. Neal said something odd and now I'm beginning to think I missed something big. Tell me now because I will find out later."

He saw El looking at him to calm down, Peter nodding as he listened to his junior agent.

"_Boss, are you going home? I'll stop by on my way and tell you what happened. Might be best in person._"

He nodded hanging up the cell and sighing. Something felt off but he would wait to be sure. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see El looking at him.

"What's wrong Peter? Something to do with Neal?"

She pulled the car up to the curb in front of their house and he shrugged uncertainly.

"Clinton is coming over to discuss something to do with the case. I hope you don't mind..."

He looked apologetically at her but she just smiled, leaning over and kissing him.

"Of course not. Just remember you need to rest."

**()()()**

Jones showed up 30 minutes after they got home, Peter answering the door as El walked over with a small tray of snacks and coffee. Clinton thanked her as she went back to the kitchen and left them alone for a few minutes.

"Peter, I'm glad you're ok. How's Caffrey?"

Jones sat on the sofa with him as Peter smiled slightly.

"He's good. Doing better. I got to talk to him a bit. Something... well he said something about Yosef that made me think a moment. How did Neal get shot? I need to know."

He watched the agent looking away, shifting where he sat before he finally turned with watery eyes, something he'd never seen with his colleague. The younger agent looked upset, cheeks flushing slightly.

"Hughes was going to wait to tell you because... because of what happened."

Jones looked upset, hands together in a tight ball.

"Yosef had Neal captive and sent us away on a fake bomb threat. I had the feeling the threat was fake because of something Caffrey said... so Hughes let me take a small team back to check it out."

He paused standing, pacing a moment before stopping and turning back.

"I came around the corner to find Yosef with a gun pushed up against Neal's temple. I heard the gun cock. They were talking and Neal looked hopeless if anything... I raised my gun to take my shot when Caffrey's eye's met mine."

Clinton came back and sat beside Peter, eyes looking into his pleadingly.

"I didn't mean... He pushed Yosef out of the way when I took my shot and I ended up hitting Caffrey. I'm sorry, Peter. Please believe me. I didn't mean to hit him but he pushed his captor aside."

Clinton wiped at his eyes, Peter blinking as he just sat there a minute taking it all in. Neal had pushed Yosef out of the way and been shot instead... Why? He thought back to his conversation with Neal about Jacob and all the other information he now had about who this man was and how it connected to his friend and partner. He looked up to see the stricken look on Jones' face and reached across and took a firm but gentle grip on the agent's shoulder.

"You couldn't have known he'd do that, Clinton. Trust me. Neal... he told me something about this but I didn't understand till now. It wasn't your fault."

They had a moment of silence between them before Peter spoke again.

"Yosef and Neal have a past together. He only told me a very bit of it but when I go in I'll let Hughes know... and you. You did nothing wrong Jones. It was an accident. Ok?"

Jones looked like he was still upset regardless of what was said but he was smiling if only a little. Peter thought everyone was going to have to get over something once this case was finished. He stood when Clinton did and they shook hands quickly before Jones turned to head for the door.

"Thank you, Peter. Tell Neal I hope he feels better soon. Diana said she might stop by later."

Peter nodded at his friend as they said their good-byes and he closed the door. This whole case had been one big roller coaster ride and it was affecting everyone involved. He still needed to talk to Hughes in person about some items involving Harden and Neal's kidnapping by Yosef. He was still angry that his wife had been involved. Elizabeth if anyone was innocent. He looked over at Satchmo who was sleeping on his pillow in the corner, the small bandage El had wrapped around his leg still there. The lab had protected his wife and had attempted to protect Neal as far as he knew. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply, El coming back as she peeked into the room.

"Clinton's gone so soon? What did you have to say?"

She sat beside him her arms enfolding him as he leaned against her shoulder and they nestled against the sofa back. Peter just wanted to wake up and find this had all been one big nightmare. It felt like a year since it had all started but it had barely been 2 weeks.

2 whole weeks.

"Jones... he said Neal pushed Yosef out of the way. That's how he got shot."

He paused uncertain how to say the rest his own thoughts in turmoil of all the damage that had been done in such a short period of time. She brushed at his hair gently, kissing him on the temple.

"Neal pushed the man who took him _out_ of the way from who?"

She looked at him a moment his eyes betraying what he knew she'd figure out. Elizabeth suddenly paled, looking at the door then back at him.

"Poor Jones. I can't imagine he's... But why did Neal push his captor out of the way? I don't understand. You said they knew each other before."

Peter nodded telling her the story as he had heard it while captured and later in the hospital from Neal. He still had only half of the story but it was enough to make Elizabeth's blue eyes tear up.

"So he was after Neal for revenge... He thought Neal left his brother behind and ran? They must have been close if Neal pushed the man out of the way. He must have felt some horrible guilt knowing that his friend's brother had died without him knowing. Oh Peter!"

She was holding him tighter now, his arms wrapped around her tightly as they just sat there and comforted each other a moment. He heard his wife sniffling a bit, her hand wiping at her eyes.

"Neal was ready to give up his life for you and even for someone he thought he wronged. You need to talk to him about it, Peter. This... this case. I always thought the white collar department would be so much safer for you."

She pressed her face to his shoulder and he could feel her crying as he gently held her closer to him and let a few of his own tears fall. It was going to take some time to get over his case and all the emotions involved. Revenge. Betrayal. Redemption. So many heavy themes in one place and Peter was in the middle of it all with Neal as the catalyst.

**()()()**

Two days later Neal was released from the hospital. He was still fairly pale and weak but his condition was stable, the wound healing and he was more than happy to leave although his quiet manner was startling to those around him. He was too tired to fight much less argue so he just let everyone have their say for once.

Peter was the one who came to pick him up and he dropped him off at June's much to his surprise. They sat in the car a moment, the silence interminable till Neal finally spoke up.

"So I guess your sofa isn't mine to confiscate anymore?"

He tried to be witty but didn't feel it, Peter sensing the same but smiling at the effort as he shook his head.

"You're more than welcome but I thought... I know you like your space. I didn't want to force anything on you. I will be coming to check on you daily though since I'm still on leave as well. Hughes wants us both to see the bureau psychiatrist in a week when you feel better. He also needs our statements about what happened."

Neal saw a certain look flash across the agent's face. He remembered they talked a few days ago but he hoped they could avoid it till he was ready.

"Jones told me what happened."

Peter paused, his voice full of emotion even though the silence spoke volumes. Neal knew he must look less than happy, guilt at everything that had happened making him nauseated.

"Jacob... he wouldn't have wanted it to end the way it almost did. I... couldn't forget who Yosef _had_ been once I knew. I didn't care about myself. I just wanted everyone to be safe. I wanted to do the right thing... like you always tell me to do."

Neal stared out the window, his face reflected back pale and tired. He didn't want to think about what had happened or why. It was all his fault. Everything he touched might be gold but even Midas found that a gift such as that could turn bad. He had hurt too many people because of his past.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Peter smiling at him.

"Neal... it wasn't your fault. Jones, he just wanted to be sure you knew he was sorry. He apologized to me. He was tore up about it. I think... I think this case has taken a lot out of everyone."

He patted Neal on the shoulder before he exited the vehicle and walked around to the passenger side. Neal opened up the door with his one good hand and Peter took his bag and helped him up and out as they walked towards June's in silence.

When they reached the door, Peter patted him on his good shoulder gently as he opened the door with Neal's key and they walked inside. June peeked in from around the corner where the dining room was.

"Neal! Agent Burke."

She moved closer to hug both men briefly as they started up the stairs. They chit chatted a bit as they opened up Neal's door and Peter dropped the bag off near the entrance.

"I'm glad both of you are doing better. I was so worried when I heard what happened. Let me know if you need anything, Neal. I'll leave you here to talk."

She started to go when Peter held up a hand.

"Actually, I should be taking off myself. El is waiting for me. I'll come by again tomorrow, Neal. Thank you June."

Neal nodded a bit disappointingly as he said his good-byes and everyone left him alone. He closed the door after listening to their voices vanish down the stairs and sighed. Neal slipped down to the floor of the apartment and leaned on the door heavily. His body trembled ever so slightly as he placed his face in his hands and wept. He sat there for a long time, curling up on his good side there on the floor as he let out all his emotions and finally passed into a light sleep.

When Neal woke up the floor felt so much softer suddenly, especially under his head. He opened his eyes to find himself in bed but not remembering how he got there.

"A lost but happy dream may shed its light upon our waking hours, and the whole day may be infected with the gloom of a dreary or sorrowful one; yet of neither may we be able to recover a trace. (Walter de la Mare)"

Neal turned his head to find Mozzie sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine. He looked like he'd been there a while. He smirked sleepily as he sat up and pulled the blankets aside. He had barely opened his mouth to speak when there was a soft knock on the door and it opened revealing June.

"Mozzie, is he... Neal!"

She almost dropped what she had in her hands, quickly catching herself as she placed a small tray of food on the table and walked towards him. She embraced him in a tight motherly hug which surprised the con but seemed to bemuse Mozzie who was obviously a bit buzzed from the wine.

"June, what's wrong?"

He saw the look in her eyes as she tried not to over react but he got the impression she thought of him as a son if not family. Didn't help that he reminded her of her late husband who had also been a con. She dabbed at her eyes a moment with her sleeve and gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I guess when Mozzie told me he found you behind the door unconscious I panicked a bit. We both did although I see he's self-medicated since we put you to bed. I was... worried about you but when I realized you were just sleeping I was so relieved. I almost called Peter but it's late..."

She was sniffling some as he blushed in response and gave her a hug back.

"I didn't mean to scare you, June. I... I just was sitting there thinking about things and next thing I knew I guess I just feel asleep. I was feeling exhausted. I'm so sor..."

She held a finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Not your fault. Are you hungry? I brought something in case you had waken up or Mozzie wanted to add something other than wine to his menu."

She gave the little guy a bemused look as he smiled up at them both and stood a bit shakily from the wine.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am, June. Yes I said it wrong on purpose."

Neal smirked slightly the mood growing lighter despite everything.

"Well then, do you want to eat here or outside?"

They decided to eat outside, June joining them for a few minutes till the phone rang downstairs and she went to answer it. Neal watched her go, more guilt filling his already full platter as he sighed heavily. Mozzie coughed not so subtly to get his attention.

"A man can stand alot as long as he can stand himself. He can live without hope, without friends, without books, even without music, as long as he can listen to his own thoughts. (Axel Munthe)"

Neal peered up at him trying to smile but frowning instead. He wasn't sure what to feel with everything that had happened. He felt responsible for it all, the weight on his shoulders a heavy one. Mozzie seemed to sense his desperation.

"I guess the Suit is doing better if he brought you home."

Neal nodded, his thoughts somewhere else as he tried to absorbed what had happened to him, Peter and everyone around him. Jones had been hurt by his stupidity as well. He stood and started to pace.

"This was all my fault. Machelli was nothing more than a front as Peter suspected. Harden and Jeremy lured us in, especially me. They were going to sell me to one of my enemies. Someone I never suspected."

Mozzie looked interested now, his bespectacled eyes wide with interest.

"So it was a plot like I suspected. Never underestimate the power of paranoia. Who was the buyer... err kidnapper? Someone I've heard of?"

Neal shook his head at his friend, coming back to sit as he slumped in the chair tiredly. His right shoulder ached from his wound and his arm hurt from being stuck in the sling.

"Yosef Antone. He... he was the younger brother of a past associate of mine named Jacob. Someone you didn't know. The job... we were running a grift but it went bad and we were split up. I always thought he got out safely, changed his name but... the man we ran from, he caught, tortured and killed him. Yosef blamed me. That's what everything was about."

Neal closed his eyes and sighed heavily his tone full of self-deprecation and anger.

"He was going to kill Peter, Mozz but I convinced him to let him go. I convinced the SWAT and FBI to back off and he was going to kill me but all I could remember was the boy I knew. Yosef had been so innocent and he had turned bad because of me. He blamed me for his brother's death and I was fine with it so long as Peter was safe."

Mozzie was listening with interest, watching him he felt although his eyes were shut. He opened them again to see that his friend was looking at him as he sat up.

"Mozz, I pushed him out of the way! He was going to kill me and I saw Jones about to take a shot. I just saw Yosef as I'd known him... as he was when I knew his brother. I couldn't let him die..."

He slammed his palm on the table hard, the tray of food and glasses jingling with the motion. Mozzie jumped a bit but he didn't react otherwise as he picked up his glass to take a sip. He looked pensive a moment before he spoke.

"So Junior Suit shot you by accident... have you talked to him yet?"

Mozzie was to the point for once as Neal shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his seat again.

"No, but Peter has. He asked me about it. He thought Yosef had hurt me. I had been too out of it to tell him otherwise. I feel like... everyone I know gets hurt because of me."

He sounded angsty to himself which bothered him in some ways but at this moment he didn't really care. He just wanted to get his feelings out.

Mozzie nodded, looking at him quite seriously.

"Now that we have the angsty teen out of you, you're not to blame Neal. Yosef did what he did and you had no control over it. Did the Suit blame you?"

Neal shook his head but that guilt inside didn't leave him. Mozzie smiled slightly, sipping at his drink.

"Well if he doesn't blame you, talk to Junior Suit. He probably feels bad for shooting you."

Mozzie sounded pretty comfortable with the _Suits_ as he called them. Neal nodded but that didn't alleviate his guilt.

**()()()**

Peter showed up around noon the next day to find Neal still sleeping. June said Mozzie and he had stayed up late talking and the little guy had only recently left. She looked worried about her boarder, telling Peter what had happened the previous night. He nodded and thanked her as he walked up the stairs and knocked on Neal's door. There was a moment of silence before he heard soft steps padding on the wooden floor boards and then the door opening.

"June, I... Peter?"

Neal wiped at his eyes as if he was seeing a ghost. Peter smirked slightly as he nodded.

"You were expecting someone else?"

Neal shook his head, opening the door to let him in. He was wearing a white tee and thin pajama pants as he padded over to the bed and grabbed his robe. Peter closed the door and stood uncertainly near the entrance as Neal turned around.

"Did you want some coffee? I was about to fix some."

Peter nodded at his friend hearing the weariness there that Neal normally hid even from him. Perhaps he was finally getting comfortable with the agent? Only time would tell.

"Thanks, I would like a cup."

June had said Mozzie stayed the night which meant Neal had been talking about what happened more than likely to the little guy. He would have liked to hear what Mozz thought but it was less likely he'd hear the truth knowing how the little guy felt about "_suits_" in general. Neal walked back over after a few minutes and plopped down on the sofa as Peter followed.

"So I heard Mozzie was here."

He said it casually, Neal nodding as he turned to him with an exhausted expression.

"I told him about what happened. He said I should talk to Jones."

Peter blinked as he nodded back. Mozz was considering Jones' feelings? Interesting...

Neal stood up, walking around to the kitchenette as he watched the young man grab two cups and pour coffee into them, Italian roast by the scent of it, then walk back handing one of the cups to him.

"Thanks. I think Mozz is right. You should talk to Jones. It will do you both a world of good. Satchmo is ok."

Neal gave him a sidelong glance and nodded as he sipped at his coffee. He noticed some stress fall away when he said that.

"I'm glad. I wasn't sure if he had gotten home or not. He attacked the man who had me at gun point. Never saw it coming."

A small smile crept onto his lips, Peter smiling in response.

"I know. El told me he blocked her from opening the door when those men came to the house. Said he wouldn't let her open it so she figured something was wrong and they hid in the basement."

Neal turned and looked at him with a wide-eyed glance.

"Yosef went after El? I didn't..."

The young man's face went pale as his hand started to shake slightly. Peter grabbed the cup from Neal and placed it on the coffee table before putting down his own and grasping the young man's good shoulder to get his attention.

"I didn't want to tell you since nothing happened. Satchmo warned her off answering the doorbell and they hid in the basement. Elizabeth called Jones and he came with a team and took her into protective custody. Nothing happened."

He hoped his expression was as sincere as his words but for a moment he wasn't sure till Neal's eyes flickered a moment from guilty to relieved. The younger man rose and paced the space before the sofa before he turned and looked back at the agent.

"Maybe we should reconsider my deal, Peter. This was all my fault. I take full responsibility. I just don't want to put anyone else in harm's way."

Peter stood up and put an arm around his friend feeling the tension there. Neal meant what he said, shrugging a big from his touch but finally leaning into his arm if only a little.

"I'm not letting you off that easy. Plus... stop taking the blame for things you can't control. Don't make me sic my wife on you. She'll make you feel less guilty faster than I can say: _Yes dear_."

Neal turned his head to look at him and a ghost of a smile started to creep across his lips.

"Yes dear? El's that scary?"

Peter nodded with a wink.

"Well I wouldn't say '_scary_' so much as assertive. She's been worrying about telling you what happened. She didn't want you to feel any more guilt than you already did. I told her I'd talk to you, now you have to act like I did. You're invited to lunch. Get dressed!"

Neal blinked at him then nodded as he moved away to pull out some clothes from the wardrobe by his bed. Peter was already walking out onto the terrace to give him some privacy when he called to him.

"Peter... I need to ask you something but..."

Peter turned to see what it was but Neal was already closing the door to the bathroom and he heard water turning on. He could wait but his curiosity was piqued. He moved back out onto the terrace his eyes staring out across the million dollar view as he heard his partner and friend come out and pad across the floor behind him in the apartment. He didn't turn out of respect till he heard a cough a few minutes later and Neal was standing behind him.

"Hey... so what was it you wanted to ask?"

He arched a brow.

"Yosef. I want to talk to him."

Neal watched him curiously but Peter just nodded. He understood more or less why but he would have to get approval from Hughes and the department.

"I'll talk to Hughes about it. We still need to give him our statements about what happened. Jones wasn't put on leave but there are still repercussions but we can talk about this over lunch. Ready?"

Neal nodded as they headed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes, long LONG chapter. Had to get all the angsty stuff with Neal out and finish up as much as I could. He really had some baggage to be checked. I feel sorry for everyone. Such a roller coaster but it's over now except for a few last minute details in the next chapter. Stay tuned! (Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. Allergies have been a real pain lately but it's settling.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**(Chapter 13)**

Lunch was a nice green salad with all the extras, crescent rolls with butter and the main entree was Elizabeth's own special recipe for beef stew. Neal seemed happy enough Peter thought so they left the conversation from before alone. He could discuss it with him later and El was happily asking his partner about something in the salad. Peter paid attention to as much of the catering talk as he understood before throwing in a few conversation tidbits that Neal and El both nodded about.

It became obvious though just before dessert that Neal wasn't feeling very good. El suggest he go upstairs to the guestroom which he did without trying to act like he felt poorly but Peter knew he did. Once he was gone El whispered to him:

"Are you sure he's ok? Maybe the food... The doctor told him to stay on those pills."

She sounded worried but Peter shrugged uncertainly.

"I don't know. I think he still feels alot of blame for what happened. I told him about Satchmo and you."

Elizabeth blinked then sighed as if realizing what that meant.

"So he knows they almost took me? Maybe that's part of it. He was looking at me curiously but I just figured he was glad to see me. Have you talked to Hughes about things?"

Peter shook his head as he took a sip of water.

"He knows Neal needs time. It's still too soon after the incident for either of us to go back to work. We're supposed to go in and give our statements next week and I have an appointment with the office psychiatrist soon. I'm supposed to get the schedule for Neal."

El nodded as she moved around the table and sat beside him. She wrapped him in her arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It will be ok Peter. We'll all get through this. How's Jones' doing?"

Again, Peter shrugged.

"I haven't talked to him since that first day. He was pretty broken up about what happened. Clinton and Neal will have to talk this through at some point. Neal looked upset when I found out what happened. I don't know how he figured to work it through. I don't think he had."

**()()()**

Neal sat on the edge of the bed in the Burke's home. He was feeling kind of out of it but mostly he was feeling guilty again. Seeing Elizabeth and knowing she had almost been taken by Yosef's men upset him. Peter was doing his best to help him change since he'd left prison but even that was causing problems for the agent and his wife. It was causing problems for everyone who came in contact with Neal. It was like Mozzie said: _Picket fences weren't for people like them_. A leopard couldn't change it's spots if it wanted to.

He leaned back on the bed, feet hanging over the edge and sighed. He looked at his arm in the sling and sighed heavier. He had pushed Yosef out of the way and gotten shot. The man who was going to kill him. He wondered if Yosef even cared what happened but he wouldn't know till he got to see him if that was even allowed. Neal sat up after a few and pulled the covers aside as he crawled under the blankets and curled up on his good side.

_It's ok, Nicki. Everything's going to be ok. Trust me._

Neal heard Jacob's voice again, his eyes opening to see his friend sitting in a chair across from him.

"I guess you're playing the role of my conscience this week? I thought Peter had that part taken."

His voice was slightly bemused, the ghost of his friend smiling back.

_Well, I know you're fighting with your thoughts. I'm just here to help you decide what to do and maybe feel better about that decision._

Neal nodded at the ghost as he closed his eyes again and started to drift off.

_Sleep, Nicki. Trust me, things will be good._

**()()()**

Peter snuck upstairs when Neal still hadn't waken up after a few hours. He quietly knocked on the door then opened it when he didn't hear a reply. He peeked inside to find Neal curled up on his left side, eyes shut with the blanket pulled mostly over his head a bit of his face poking out. He smiled softly at the sight turning to leave as quietly as he entered when he heard an audible yawn from the con and the soft creaking of the mattress frame.

"Peter? Sorry... How long did I sleep?"

Neal sounded tired if anything as he sat up and pulled the blanket aside with a slight stretch of his good arm and legs. His hair was somewhat rumpled as were his clothes but he was wearing something comfortable for once. Atleast it wasn't his usual suit and tie combo the young man having settled on a dark blue turtleneck and black jeans. Peter smiled.

"Just a couple of hours. Figured you needed the sleep if you hadn't gotten up by now. Guess Mozzie kept you up last night or you'd have been feeling more rested."

Neal nodded at him then shook his head a bit.

"I was restless and I wouldn't have slept much anyhow. He just helped clear my head a bit. What time is it?"

Peter glanced at his watch.

"Just after 2 pm. You have an appointment?"

He said it in a teasing manner, Neal smirking back.

"Just wondered. Maybe... well I could go give my statement to Hughes or Jones if they're in."

Peter blinked at his friend but nodded knowing he probably wanted to see if Jones was there. He should probably give his statement too if they had the time. Wouldn't hurt to visit the office now that he thought about it.

"Well... get ready and I'll let El know. Maybe we can get something to eat on the way back."

Neal nodded as he combed at his hair with his fingers and started to rise, feet pushing into his dark suede loafers as he stood up.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

**()()()**

At the office, Peter and Neal stepped off the elevator to the 21st floor and headed through the glass doors on their left. Inside were still a few agents working hard including their colleagues Agent Jones and Barrigan. Both looked up to see the two walking in and stopped what they were doing to greet them.

"Boss! What are you doing here so soon?" Diana smiled at them both as she approached the pair. Peter shrugged as Neal stuck behind him somewhat fiddling with the corner of his shirt. Jones greeting the both of them, slapping Peter on the arm first as they talked and Diana greeted Neal who seemed a bit off of his game despite trying to hide his discomfort behind his usual veneer.

"How's the arm?"

Neal turned to see Jones standing there as Diana moved to offer them both a seat. He blinked as if uncertain what to do.

"Ok."

He paused without saying anything else but wanted to as did Jones as he looked at him a moment, both men seemingly uncomfortable. The agent moved a bit closer and whispered.

"_I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I was aiming for the other guy._"

He sounded sincere enough as Neal smiled slightly and nodded.

"_I know. It was my fault for slipping against him. Lost my balance._"

Peter was listening as he watched the agent turn and look at him but acted as if he wasn't as he returned to his conversation with Diana. Jones nodded at him.

"_That's what I thought happened. If you need anything... let me know._" Jones slapped him gently on his good shoulder as Neal nodded with a somewhat more obvious smile. Jones moved away to get some coffee, asking if anyone else wanted any as Peter turned and looked at him.

"Slipped? Well he looks happier if anything. You'll have to tell the truth in your statement though but slipping isn't so bad for now."

Peter mussed his hair a bit before they saw Hughes look down and see them. The older agent did the two finger wave up for them as Peter and Neal excused themselves and headed up to Reese's office. Hughes asked them to close the door as Peter let Neal in first, shutting the door as they both sat down and gave him their attention.

"I didn't think either of you would be back till next week. How are you feeling Caffrey?"

Neal smiled his best smile at the older agent.

"Like I was hit by a train but otherwise ok. I'm just glad to be back."

He turned to look at Peter with a grateful glance that Hughes seemed to notice and the agent blinked but smiled in response to.

"I think we're all glad to be back. I know we're both still off but maybe we could give our statements now. Get it out of the way while it's fresh in our minds?"

Peter saw Hughes nod at his suggestion as he pulled a recorder out of his drawer and placed it on top of his desk.

"If you insist, Burke. Which ever one of you wants to start, go ahead."

Reese pushed the button on the recorder and Peter started to tell what happened. Once he came to the end of his version, Neal having been quiet throughout, Hughes turned to Neal and he started his version. When Neal had finished, his part about Jacob included, Hughes leaned across the desk and looked at him.

"So you pushed him aside because he was your friend's brother?"

The older agent looked quite confused by the statement but the more he thought about it he looked as if he understood.

"Guess it was much like me and Harden. He was the one who confessed and told us who had you and where. I offered him some immunity in the way of a shorter sentence. Not much difference than your pushing your captor from Jones' bullet over a past acquaintance. Water under the bridge. So... I guess that concludes the statements. I'll turn them in and get the transcripts written up for the case file. Thank you both for coming in."

Reese smiled at them both as they all sat around and chatted a moment. Peter's cell went off after a moment and he excused himself as he answered it.

"El? Yes... I can do that. Sure. Not a problem. Bye."

He looked up at them both apologetically.

"Wants me to bring something home for dinner. Are you ready Neal?"

Hughes stood to walk out with them when Neal stopped, pausing by the door with his eyes on the older agent.

"Sir, I wanted to request something if I could."

His eyes moved to Peter's as the agent glanced at him curiously. Hughes nodded with a look of curiosity in his own eyes.

"What is it Caffrey?"

Neal swallowed hard, licked his lips and finally spit it out.

"Yosef... I wanted to speak to him. I'll understand if you won..."

He saw Hughes hold up a hand and nod.

"I figured you might after what happened. Peter had already asked me about it. I'll make sure you get an audience with him next week. Now go rest, both of you and I don't want to see a hint of you in these offices till Monday morning. Is that clear?"

Both men nodded as he smiled at them and they left the bureau after some good-byes to Diana and Jones.

"How does Chinese sound? El said she wanted us to pick that up for dinner. You ok with that?"

Neal nodded as they left the building and headed for the car.

**()()()**

It was another week till Neal got his meeting with Yosef. He had been spending quite alot of time with Peter who seemed worried about him although Neal couldn't see why. Jacob had stopped coming to him in his dreams but he knew the idea of his friend was still there in the back of his mind waiting to pop out. He thought about everything that had happened and how toxic he felt towards others. Peter and Elizabeth had almost been killed because they were his friends. Jones was going to the bureau shrink because of the shooting. None of this had to happen. He felt like some kind of blood sucking vampire or leech that was taking and not giving anything in return.

The room was a typical prison meeting room like the ones he had been in when Peter came to visit him. He kept feeling he should be in orange on the other end with Yosef but pushed the thought aside as the man was brought in handcuffed.

"Halden... or is it Caffrey? Which name do you prefer?"

Yosef's voice was lacking much expression but who could blame him. He was in prison for the rest of his life. Guilt flooded Neal's psyche as he fought to keep control over his feelings. It was hard to know that this angry man had been the same boy he and Jacob had tried to protect from this kind of life.

_Tell him what you feel... the truth will free you, Niki._

Neal looked around a moment as the voice filled his head. He was hearing Jacob's voice. He noticed Yosef eying him curiously.

"Something the matter Mr. Caffrey? You look like you've seen a ghost. I have things to do if you aren't going to talk to me."

The young man sounded annoyed if not tired and angry. Neal nodded as he ignored what he heard and started to speak. He told him about the grift and what happened when Gribaldi's men found out what was wrong. They had run to the top of the yacht and jumped in a rain of fire into the water. It had been choppy that night but the moon had been bright so it was hard to hide. Neal had turned to see Jacob some yards behind him swimming hard for the shoreline. Neal started to do the same when some bullets hit near him. He dove under the surface and stayed under as he headed towards the shore and the wharf they were to meet at. An hour passed and Jacob had not showed up which Neal took as a sign it wasn't safe. He still had the money with him so he quickly left the scene and found a safe spot to split the money and pack it up for mailing. He dropped it into the mailbox with the note and went into hiding.

He saw the younger man's face looking at him with cold disregard a moment before a stray tear streaked down Yosef's cheek. He continued to look at him with a cold exterior but something in his next words let him know he had been forgiven.

"Thank you, Mr. Caffrey. Guard, I'm ready to go back to my cell."

Neal looked at the ghost of the boy he had known and felt a pang of regret at all that had happened as the guard took him away. When they had reached the door, Yosef turned and looked at him.

"Jacob always said you were like a brother to him. I felt the same way. Tell your Fed friend, I'm sorry. Good-bye Niki."

**()()()**

Peter was waiting outside when Neal left the facility. He noticed his partner looked somewhat unhappy if not depressed. Neal hadn't noticed him watching till his eyes suddenly looked up towards the vehicle and blinked a moment before that wall came up and his usual veneer of charm replaced the true feelings he had been expressing.

They didn't speak for the first hour of the trip back as Neal leaned against the passenger door and stared out the window quietly. Finally Peter couldn't stand the silence as he coughed for obvious reasons. Neal turned to look at him, blue eyes flashing curiously at him.

"Anything on your mind?"

Neal turned away a moment then back and shook his head.

"Not really. Just thinking about things. About our agreement. Maybe I should finish my time in prison."

Peter nearly rear ended someone as the statement hit him. He found an opening and pulled over to the side and parked, anger filling him as he tried to figure out what was going on with his friend and partner.

"Spit it out, Neal. I know something's been bothering you. If it's these events, it wasn't your fault. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

He was feeling anger for certain now but not at his partner. Neal had led a very hard life and did what he could to survive it with what he knew. It was coming back to bite him but this pity play... This wasn't Neal. He knew the young man was stronger than this.

"You were almost killed Peter because of me. El was almost kidnapped and Jones and Morales... You should have let me rot in prison, Peter. I don't deserve a second chance."

He said it without much emotion but Peter knew better as he watched his friend wiping at his eyes. This case had taken a toll on everyone but Neal had been in the middle of it all, the catalyst of the flame that started it. He had found out a friend had died because of the life he led and blamed himself as Yosef had.

"Neal... look at me."

The younger man didn't turn at first but finally he sniffled a bit and looked at Peter with pink rimmed eyes filled with unshed tears. He looked like a little boy if anything, his nose a light pinkish color as were his cheeks as they flushed ever so slightly.

"I'm not sending you back to prison. You don't belong there and this wasn't your fault. You have to understand that or you'll beat yourself up with what ifs. I know. I've had to shoot... before and you deal with the consequences as they come. You can't let it get to you but you can't completely disregard it. Do you understand?"

He hoped he was getting through to the con but Neal's tragic look continued till he finally sniffled again and nodded his head at him. He reached across and pulled the young man close in a fatherly hug.

"I'll take you back to June's ok?"

Peter let go when he felt the younger man relax some, pulling the car back out into traffic. They were half way to June's when he heard a cough from the passenger's side and turned to see Neal looking at him.

"Maybe... we could go get a drink? I heard there's a new place near your house. Sports bar but has a nice wine list."

Peter blinked with a smile at his friend who had started to smiled ever so slightly back. He gave a nod of his head and moved over to the left lane to head towards his home and the bar.

"Sure. I wonder if they have the game on. I haven't had a chance to hear what the score was since I picked you up. The prison had bad reception in that area."

He saw Neal roll his eyes at him but smile as he pretended not to see.

"It's good to have you back, partner."

Peter said it quickly, quietly as he kept his eyes on the road but could see the surprised look on Neal's face.

"It's good to be back, Partner."

**(THE END!)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Can't believe I suddenly remembered I forgot about Agent Morales. Poor agent sitting in the wings of the story thinking "__**Damn! She forgot about me and my injuries.**__" I don't want to write more about him because this story is already nearly 80k in words so let's just say he healed up and got out of the hospital but everyone was so busy they forgot to really say anything but it was there and people knew he was ok. Mostly he just got drugged and a bump on the head. Nothing too major. Not sure about my next story. I still have 3 or 4 drabbles that are ideas I may work off of. Decisions decisions!_


End file.
